NARUTO EL REY DEL PUÑO
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Ignorado por sus padres a favor de sus hermanos Jinchurikis, Naruto escapa al bosque de la muerte, donde ciertos acontecimientos le harán despertar un poder que hará temblar al mundo shinobi. Naruto Harem
1. Capítulo 1: Volviendo a nacer

**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo una nueva historia de Naruto junto a otra de la misma serie que subiré al mismo tiempo, espero que os guste la trama**

 **Sinopsis: Ignorado por sus padres a favor de sus hermanos Jinchurikis, Naruto escapa al bosque de la muerte, donde ciertos acontecimientos le harán despertar un poder que hará temblar al mundo shinobi. Naruto Harem**

 **Capítulo 1: Volviendo a nacer**

Era una noche como cualquier otra en la aldea oculta de la hoja, mejor conocida como Konoha

Bueno, en realidad no era una noche cualquiera

Hoy era 10 de octubre, el día en el que cuatro hermanos rubios nacieron de una de las mujeres más fuertes y temidas del mundo shinobi, Kushina Uzumaki

Sin embargo, ese día un extraño enmascarado atacó a la madre de los niños, liberando al Biju más fuerte de todos, el Kyubi no Yoko, por suerte el cuarto Hokage, de nombre Minato Namikaze ahuyento al enmascarado y logró sellar al biju en tres de sus hijos a los cuales voy a presentar

La primera era una rubia de pelo corto con tres bigotes a cada lado de su cara y ojos azules, de nombre Mito Namikaze Uzumaki, a la cuál le sellaron el chakra Yang del zorro

La segunda era idéntica, por no decir que era gemela de la otra rubia con la diferencia de tener el pelo más largo y con coletas, de nombre Naruko, con dos bigotes en cada lado de su cara. A esta le sellaron el chakra Ying

El tercero era un rubio con el pelo alborotado, dos bigotes a cada lado de su cara y bastante enérgico de nombre Menma Uzumaki, el cual tenía el alma del biju

Y por último, un rubio con el pelo más cortó y tres bigotes en cada lado de su cara de nombre Naruto Uzumaki, el único al que no le sellaron una parte del biju en su interior

Durante los primeros años, la vida de los cuatro hermanos fue bastante feliz y placentera, hasta que los padres de los niños vieron que los hermanos del último nombrado empezaban a mostrar signos de poder usar el chakra del biju, lo que provocó que toda la atención se centrara en ellos, dejando completamente solo al pequeño rubio

En la actualidad, en la mansión Hokage todos estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de los tres hermanos Jinchurikis, sin percatarse de que faltaba alguien.

Ese alguien era Naruto, que a sus 6 años, harto de que lo ignorasen, decidió abandonar la aldea al ver que nadie le tenía aprecio, es más, es como si apenas existiera, por lo que seguramente, nadie notaría su marcha

Bueno, para ser exactos, solo una persona

Esta persona, que se había retirado del mundo shinobi, fue un gran compañero del tercer Hokage en su juventud, y conocido con el apodo de "el halcón de la guerra", Danzo Shimura, fundador de la ahora disuelta organización ROOT, la cual el creo para convertir a los shinobis en armas perfectas sin sentimientos, pero gracias al tercero, pudo ver que eso no llevaba a ninguna parte a excepción de la oscuridad, por lo que se retiró del mundo ninja, y ahora disfrutaba de su jubilación

Os preguntaréis como el viejo halcón conoció al chico, pues bien, el viejo soldado estaba dando un paseo nocturno cuando encontró al joven rubio comiendo de la basura como un perro sarnoso

El anciano fue a hablar con el pequeño y cuando le vio la cara se sorprendió pensando que era Menma, pero cuando lo vio más de cerca pudo ver que se trataba de otro chico, el cuál no identifico hasta que el niño le dijo su nombre, sorprendiendo al viejo shinobi de que el cuarto tuviera otro hijo

Desde entonces trató al pequeño como a su nieto, pero se sentía furioso con la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze por haber olvidado al joven, y pese a que le dolía, sabía que el chico iba a abandonar la aldea a la más mínima oportunidad, por lo que decidió prepararle para cualquier situación peligrosa

Le enseño técnicas de supervivencia, técnicas básicas de un shinobi, a escribir, a leer, matemáticas, en resumen, educación básica de un shinobi y de cualquier niño

Y no encontramos en las afueras del bosque de la muerte, donde se hace la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunnin. El rubio escogió este lugar para evitar que los guardias lo vieran dejar la aldea y notificarlo al Hokage, aunque estos estuvieran en la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus hermanos

 **Naruto:** Adiós Danzo jiji, espero verte pronto- dijo con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano

 **Danzo:** Adiós Naruto, escríbeme en cuanto puedas, y ten cuidado de con quien hablas- dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa aunque por dentro estuviera destrozado de ver a su nieto adoptivo irse

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes, lo tendré- dijo desapareciendo en el bosque, para iniciar su marcha hacia un nuevo hogar

Varias horas después, el rubio decidió hacer una fogata y descansar hasta por la mañana para seguir su viaje, cuando notó algo a sus espaldas, y entonces lo vio

Una esfera, de color oscuro, con algunos toques de rojo, liberando una especie de gas rojizo y negro

El rubio, con desconfianza y con un Kunai en su mano, se acercó al extraño orbe de energía para ver de qué se trataba

 **¿?: Parece que mi heredero me ha encontrado-** Dijo sorprendiendo al rubio ante aquella voz proveniente de la esfera- **Se lo que piensas Naruto-** dijo sorprendiendo al rubio- **¿cómo una cosa sin vida como yo puede hablar?, bien, para entenderlo, tendrás que verlo-** dijo extrañando al rubio que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

Entonces, el gas fue directo hacia el rubio, que no pudo impedir que este se metiera por su boca, orejas y ojos, mientras la esfera empezaba a desaparecer

Una vez desaparecida la esfera y todo el gas haya entrado en el cuerpo del rubio, este cayó al suelo inconsciente y con los ojos en blanco, dando la impresión de estar muerto

El rubio entonces empezó a abrir los ojos para ver que estaba en un lugar diferente, donde todo era oscuro y la única luz que había parecía producirla él mismo

 **Naruto:** ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó viendo hasta donde le alcanzaba la luz

 **¿?: Estamos dentro de tu mente Naruto-** dijo la voz de antes, haciendo girar al rubio al ver de qué se trataba, el cual, al hacerlo, casi se caga en los pantalones

Frente al rubio, había una criatura humanoide de más de tres metros de altos, con cuernos en su cabeza, una cola de mono corta y piel oscura. Sus ojos eran rojos, carecía de pelo y tenía unos dientes enormes capaces de romper hasta los huesos más fuertes, su rostro era bastante humano, pero con ciertas protuberancias blancas azuladas en su nariz

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué… que eres tú?, ¿vas a comerme?- dijo mientras la enorme criatura se reía del miedo del rubio

 **¿?: Tranquilo Naruto, solamente he venido a darte tu verdadero poder-** dijo extrañando al rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Mi verdadero poder?- dijo extrañado

 **¿?: Así es, pero antes, tengo que contarte toda la historia-** dijo mientras se sentaba, y el rubio hacía lo mismo pero manteniendo las distancias **\- a ver, por donde empiezo, ya se, Naruto, nosotros pertenecemos a una de las especies de demonios más poderosos de la historia, los Akuma no Saru (Monos diablo)-** dijo sorprendiendo al rubio- **Durante mucho tiempo fuimos la especie dominante del infierno, pero debido a una guerra con los Akuma no Rion (Leones diablo) y otras especies, tuvimos que enviar a nuestros descendientes al mundo humano para evitar que los mataran esos desgraciados, y entre esos descendientes estabas tú, Naruto-** dijo al impresionado rubio, el cuál puso una mueca de molestia- **Al final ganamos la guerra, pero nuestro mundo quedó tan destruido que solo los descendientes que enviamos al mundo humano pudieron sobrevivir-** dijo con tristeza en su voz

 **Naruto:** Un momento ¿estás diciendo con eso que tú también has muerto?- dijo mientras el gigante asentía

 **¿?: Exacto, lo que ves ahora mismo es un poco de energía que guarde en tu ADN para poder hablar contigo-** dijo al sorprendido- **también pensé que aquí tendrías una vida mejor pero me equivoque, ¿puedes creerlo? Te abandonaron por tus hermanos solo por ser Jinchurikis-** dijo sorprendiendo al rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo lo has….?

 **¿?:** **Llevo dentro de ti desde que naciste Naruto, he visto toda tu vida con detalle-** dijo al rubio que se quedó sin palabras- **bien creo que es hora de que me valla, no te preocupes, cuando despiertes, notarás los cambios y tu propia genética te informará del resto-** dijo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer- **Por cierto, me llamo Maku, y hay tres hembras como tú-** dijo al rubio queno pudo despedirse al salir de golpe de su pasaje real

En el mundo real el rubio aún seguía en la misma posición de inconsciencia que al principio, con la diferencia de que la energía rojiza y oscura que se introdujo en su cuerpo, empezó a rodear al chico, el cuál empezó a sufrir los cambios

Sus músculos se hicieron más grandes y marcados, sus dientes fueron sustituidos por colmillos y por último, su pelo, antes rubio, ahora era rojo sangre con toques de negro, y sus ojos azules, ahora eran del mismo color que su pelo y su piel se volvió más oscura y bronceada

El ahora peli rojo se miraba impresionado su nuevo aspecto en un arroyo mientras sentía como se había hecho más fuerte, y los recuerdos de combate genéticos inundaban su cabeza, descubriendo que los Saru eran maestros del Taijutsu, aunque destacaban también sobre los demás campos, pero su Taijutsu era increíblemente brutal

También descubrió que aparte del Chakra, el rubio tenía una nueva fuente de energía; el poder de los demonios, que le permitía adoptar la forma original de sus parientes

Ahora mismo, por el chequeo que se hizo el peli rojo, sus fuentes de energía, tanto chakra como de energía demoníaca por separado, estaban a la par en cantidad con la del Kyubi no Yoko, lo que asombro bastante al peli rojo, pero él sabía que en su estado solo podía hacer el Taijutsu de su especie; necesitaba un maestro, ¿pero dónde?

La primera opción fue la de unirse a otra aldea, siendo Konoha descartada por motivos obvios, Iwa, ni loco, aunque ahora fuera peli rojo, las marcas en forma de bigote lo delatarían como Uzumaki, y el odio que tienen los habitantes a Minato por la tercera guerra sigue siendo bastante fuerte. Suna, complicado, ellos tenían una alianza con Konoha, y lo último que quería era estar paseando de una aldea a otra. Oto, ¡ni de coña! Allí estaba la serpiente pedófila llamada Orochimaru, gracias a las técnicas de sigilo que aprendió de Danzo y algunos de sus pergaminos. Kumo, demasiado lejos, ¿y Kiri? Poco probable, estaba en guerra civil, la verdad es que lo tenía jodido para elegir

Así estuvo pensando una hora hasta que sintió una presencia a unos metros por detrás a su izquierda

 **Naruto:** Sal, sé que estás ahí seas quien seas, ¿O acaso te da miedo un crío de 6 años?- dijo provocando al sujeto que se escondía, cosa que funciono

El sujeto era alto, con la parte inferior de la cara tapada con vendas que cargaba una enorme espada a su espada que el peli rojo no tardó en reconocer, frente a él estaba uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, Zabuza Momochi

 **Zabuza:** Valla chico, tienes pelotas para hablarle así a un desconocido, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- pregunto curioso por haber sido detectado

 **Naruto:** Se me da bien sentir la presencia de los demás- dijo el peli rojo con una mirada seria al espadachín

 **Zabuza:** "Un sensor"- pensó con una sonrisa- Chico ¿Qué haces en este bosque solo? No es un lugar para que un crío haga una acampada- dijo el espadachín al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Abandoné la aldea- dijo sorprendiendo al espadachín de la niebla

 **Zabuza:** ¿Y eso?- dijo aún impresionado de que un niño dejase la aldea

 **Naruto:** ¿Debería contártelo?- dijo provocando que el espadachín arqueara una ceja- no es por ofender, pero no te conozco, bueno, se tu nombre pero poco más, no sé cuáles son tus intenciones pese a que aparentas curiosidad- dijo serio el chico sorprendiendo al espadachín

 **Zabuza:** "El chico es más listo de lo que creía"-pensó el Momochi- tienes razón chico, en realidad venía de una misión – dijo mirando seriamente al chico- pero antes de irme, ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo con curiosidad

 **Naruto:** Naruto… Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, por desgracia- dijo dejando de piedra al Momochi, ante él estaba el hijo de uno de los shinobis más poderosos del mundo actual

 **Zabuza:** "Si me llevo a este chico a la base y pedimos un rescate podríamos ganar mucho dinero"- pensó cuando su cabeza hizo un click- "Espera un momento, él dijo por desgracia, no lo entiendo, con una familia como esa debería ser un rey, espera, ahora que lo pienso, dijo que abandonó la aldea, será que…"-pensó el espadachín, y la respuesta que se le ocurrió no le gustó nada- chico, por casualidad, ¿abusaron de ti?- preguntó con una vena hinchada en su frente

 **Naruto:** No….- dijo extrañando al espadachín- simplemente yo no existo para ellos- dijo sorprendiendo al espadachín, el cual iba a preguntarle más cosas, pero sabía que el peli rojo no hablaría tan fácilmente y que no confiaba en él

 **Zabuza:** Escucha chico, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a Kiri? Allí podrás tener un lugar al que llamar hogar- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** ¿Pero Kiri no está en una guerra civil?-preguntó extrañado

 **Zabuza:** Sí, pero creo que es mejor que estar vagando bajo el riesgo de un ataque constante, aparte de que tenemos una base bien camuflada- dijo el espadachín

El peli rojo pudo sentir la compasión y algo de bondad en el espadachín, pero no estaba del todo convencido

 **Naruto:** ¿De qué bando eres?- pregunto al Momochi que lo miraba con calma

 **Zabuza:** Rebelde- dijo mientras el peli rojo lo miraba curioso

 **Naruto:** De acuerdo- dijo sorprendiendo levemente al Momochi- pero te advierto, que si intentas algo no te lo pondré fácil para matarme- dijo con una mirada desafiante

 **Zabuza:** Eso lo veremos- dijo poniéndose recto- ¿sabes correr por los árboles?- pregunto el espadachín

 **Naruto:** No diré que no puedo- dijo tranquilo empezando a seguir al espadachín por los árboles

El dúo estuvo saltando de árbol en árbol varias horas hasta que salieron del bosque y llegaron a un lugar con bastante niebla, por lo que el rubio predijo que podría ser las afueras de Kiri

Al llegar a un punto de la zona con niebla, el espadachín le pidió al peli rojo que se esperara un momento, el cuál alzó la ceja un poco desconfiado y los músculos tensos

Unos minutos después, el espadachín venía acompañado por un grupo de personas, el cual, el peli rojo reconoció a una de ellas

La persona que reconoció el peli rojo, era una mujer con el pelo naranja largo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos verdes. Esta mujer era Mei Terumi, la líder de la rebelión

A su lado, había un hombre con un parche en el ojo derecho y el pelo grisáceo, este hombre era Ao, el asistente de Mei

Luego había tres chicos. El primero con el pelo banco de nombre Suigetsu, el segundo de pelo grisáceo de nombre Chojuro, ambos llevaban una especie de espadas en sus espaldas y tenían dientes afilados como los de un tiburón

 **Mei:** Así que es cierto…- dijo mirando al peli rojo- pero hay algo que no me cuadra, por lo que yo sé, todos los hijos del cuarto son rubios- dijo tensando a sus subordinados por una posible amenaza

 **Naruto:** Eso se debe a un sello que suprimió gran parte de mi chakra, debido a que si nacía con todo mi chakra de golpe, habría muerto, pero gracias a un amigo que falleció hace unos meses por causas naturales, me removió el sello y pudo restaurar correctamente todo mi chakra- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes (Obviamente no les diría la verdad)- eso a su vez provocó que mis genes Uzumaki fuesen liberados y el resultado es este pelo- dijo tocándose su pelo rojo con toques de negro

 **Mei:** Ao- dijo llamando la atención de su subordinado- comprueba que es cierto- dijo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros- no te preocupes, que lo vea- dijo mientras el peli gris se quitaba en parche mostrando un ojo blanco que el peli rojo no tardo en reconocer

 **Naruto:** "Byakugan, ¿Cómo lo habrá conseguido?"- se preguntó el peli rojo mientras Ao le inspeccionaba para posteriormente quedarse aterrado

 **Ao:** Mei-sama- dijo aterrado el peli gris- este chico tiene casi tanto chakra como el Kyubi- dijo dejando de piedra a los presentes menos al peli rojo sonriente

 **Suigetsu:** Es una broma ¿verdad?- dijo el peliblanco muy asustado

 **Naruto:** Y eso no es todo, ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa mostrando esos colmillos que junto a sus ojos rojos le dieron escalofríos a más de uno

 **Mei:** Ao, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?- dijo al aterrado ninja

 **Ao:** Ti… tiene algo más… otra fuente de energía, más salvaje y violenta al nivel de su chakra, puede que más…- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes ante lo que estaban oyendo, el chico no solo tenía una cantidad monstruosa de Chakra, también tenía otra fuente de poder que podía ser incluso más poderosa

La Terumi intentó calmarse ante tanta información para mirar seriamente al peli rojo que la miraba con una sonrisa

 **Mei:** Chico, nos gustaría saber toda la historia- dijo mientras el Uzumaki se sentaba y les contaba cómo fue su vida en Konoha al ver que no tenía salida

Cabe decir que muchos se sintieron decepcionados ante la conducta del Hokage y su esposa, pero un instinto asesino les puso los pelos de punta a los presentes incluido el peli rojo que miraba la causante de esas ganas de matar, resultando ser la líder de la rebelión Mei Terumi

 **Mei Terumi:** "Juro que como vea a esos dos les voy a meter tal puñetazo a cada uno que van a acabar en Iwa"- dijo con los puños temblando para posteriormente calmarse – muy bien Naruto-Kun, supongo que estas aquí para unirte a nosotros ¿cierto?- dijo mientras el peli rojo asentía con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza- bien te enseñaremos la base y nos encargaremos de darte la educación necesaria, pese a tu gran cantidad de energía, careces de experiencia y técnica- dijo mientras todos seguían a la peli roja hacia la base sin decir nada por miedo a que ocurriera algo malo

 **Naruto:** "Esta mujer da miedo… ahora entiendo lo que quería decir el viejo con que no hay nada más peligroso que la ira femenina"-pensó el peli rojo con varias gotas en la cabeza, al igual que el resto de hombres que seguían a su líder

Una vez que entraron en la base, el peli rojo se sorprendió de lo espaciosa que era pese a que por fuera solo parecía una pequeña cueva

Entonces un "chico" pelinegro se acercó al grupo, saludando primero al espadachín con vendas en la cara

 **Haku:** Hola Zabuza-san- dijo el "chico" pelinegro mientras el peli rojo detectaba un olor extraño en el

 **Zabuza:** Haku, ¿has avanzado mucho en tu entrenamiento?- dijo mientras "el chico" asentía muy feliz

 **Mei:** Haku te presento a Naruto Uzumaki, el será uno de tus nuevos compañeros- dijo mientras "el pelinegro" se sonrojaba al ver al peli rojo- Naruto, él es Haku

 **Haku:** Un placer conocerte Naruto- dijo "avergonzado" inclinando la cabeza con respeto

 **Naruto:** El gusto es mío señorita- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Haku:** Lo siento, pero soy un chico- dijo un poco "nervioso"

 **Naruto:** Eso sería creíble si tu cuerpo no liberara estrógenos, una hormona femenina encargada del crecimiento del cuerpo femenino- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes

 **Haku:** ¿Cómo lo has…?

 **Naruto:** Mi olfato está por encima del de los humanos ordinarios, podría oler el rastro de una hormiga a unos 20 kilómetros de distancia- dijo asombrando aún más a los presentes

 **Ao:** "Este chico es más de lo que aparenta, primero ese chakra descomunal, luego esa otra energía, y ahora súper olfato, ¿Qué más escondes?"- se preguntó el poseedor del ojo blanco

Después de ese pequeño incidente, la peli roja junto a sus asistentes y la pelinegra, algo sonrojada entraron en el despacho principal de la líder, la cual se sentó en su asiento

 **Mei:** Bien Naruto-kun, estos hombres y yo nos encargaremos de educarte en los diferentes campos, donde estarás en la misma clase que Haku y otros chicos más- dijo mientras el peli rojo asentía- aunque te pondremos en un periodo de prueba ya que no te conocemos, y sé que tampoco confías en nosotros Naruto, pero nosotros solo queremos terminar esta estúpida guerra y volver al hogar que nos fue arrebatado- dijo la peli roja con determinación, siendo imposible que algunas lágrimas escapasen de su rostro, al igual que la pelinegra

El peli rojo con toques negros pudo sentir el dolor en los presentes, no sabía mucho de Kiri, solo que a Yagura se le fue la olla y empezó a matar a todas las personas con Kekkei Genkai (Línea sanguínea) y eso lo cabreaba, porque su clan humano también tenía Kekkei Genkai

 **Naruto:** Esta bien, acepto las condiciones, pero si alguien me toca los huevos, no dudaré en defenderme- dijo sonriente haciendo sonreír a los presentes

Después de eso, Ao y Haku llevaron al peli rojo a la clase donde estaban los demás compañeros

Cabe decir que las chicas al verlo se sonrojaron bastante, mientras los chicos lo miraban extrañados por ese color tan singular de pelo

No tardó mucho tiempo para que un chico de pelo blanco, dientes afilados y una espada grande en su espalda se acercase el nuevo alumno de la clase

 **¿?:** Sensei, ¿Quién es esta bandera andante?- dijo enfadando a la pelinegra

 **Ao:** Más respeto Suigetsu, él es vuestro nuevo compañero de clase, Naruto Uzumaki- dijo bastante molesto con uno de sus alumnos

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes Ao, es normal que copito de nieve tenga miedo de mí, mi aspecto es intimidante- dijo sonriendo mostrando los colmillos mientras los demás se reían del mote que le puso al molesto albino

 **Suigetsu:** ¿A QUÍEN LLAMAS COPITO DE NIEVE?, ¿TOMATE PODRIDO?- Dijo bastante enfadado

 **Naruto:** ¿A quién va a ser?, ¿ves a otro copito de nieve por aquí?- dijo desafiante el peli rojo

 **Suigetsu:** Prepárate, estás muerto- dijo desenfundando su espada

 **Naruto:** Cuando quieras- dijo en una posición de Taijutsu que llamo la atención de Ao (Es la misma forma que adopta Goku en una pelea)

 **Haku:** Vosotros…- dijo siendo detenida por el maestro- Ao-Sensei…- dijo extrañada

 **Ao:** Déjalos Haku, quiero ver de lo que es capaz de hacer Naruto- dijo mientras la pelinegra miraba con preocupación al rubio, ya que Suigetsu era muy bueno con el Genjutsu, por no decir que después de Chojuro era el mejor de entre los jóvenes

El albino se lanzó a gran velocidad a por el peli rojo que esquivó el corte con una gran sonrisa para posteriormente darle una patada a su rival que bloqueó con su espada, siendo mandado hasta la otra punta de la clase, donde el peliblanco la alzar la vista, vio que el peli rojo no estaba ahí

 **Suigetsu/Haku/Ao-** "¿Dónde está?"- fue lo que pensaron, al igual que el resto de la clase

El peliblanco, gracias a su instinto, pudo salvarse a tiempo de un puñetazo desde arriba del peli rojo, el cual destrozó una mesa y parte del suelo de la clase, sorprendiendo a todos de que alguien tan joven tuviera tanta fuerza

El peli rojo volvió a atacar al peliblanco el cuál solo podía repeler o esquivar los ataques de su adversario, siendo demasiado rápido como para dejar una abertura

El Uzumaki estaba sonriendo, era su primera pelea y sentía el subidón de adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, demostrando el espíritu de lucha de su Raza

Solo esperaba no transformarse todavía, ya que aparte de que no tenía mucha confianza con los sujetos que le rodeaban, las posibilidades de perder el control eran muy altas, y no quería hacerle daño a ningún inocente

Ao estaba impresionado al ver que el peli rojo estaba poniendo en graves problemas al espadachín, el cuál era uno de los más fuertes de la clase

Haku estaba en el mismo estado que su maestro, solo que también estaba maravillada al ver al peli rojo sin camiseta, mostrando sus músculos, muy desarrollados para su edad mientras sonreía mostrando sus colmillos dándole un toque muy salvaje y atractivo

Suigetsu por su parte estaba en problemas, el peli rojo golpeaba muy fuerte y apenas parecía estar cansado, es más parecía que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más se excitaba y más ganas de luchar aparecían

El peli rojo en medio del asedio que le dio al peli blanco se apartó a una distancia prudente, desde la cual observaba a su rival respirando agitadamente

El peli rojo sonrió levemente incitando a atacar a su rival con sus manos

El albino se sorprendió ante ese acto, para posteriormente enfadarse al ver que su adversario se estaba burlando de él

 **Suigetsu:** ¡MALDITO!- gritó lanzándose con mucha furia hacia el peli rojo el cuál sonrió al conseguir lo que quería

Ao se sorprendió, no por el arranque de ira del peli blanco, si no de que el peli rojo consiguiera provocarlo para que dejara abierta una apertura

El peli rojo antes de que la espada de su rival la alcanzase, hizo un rápido movimiento, donde esquivó la espada de su oponente para posteriormente agarrarlo por la camiseta y darle una vuelta en el aire para posteriormente tirarlo al suelo destrozando otra mesa y el suelo bajo esta, todo con un solo brazo

El peliblanco intento levantarse adolorido, hasta que vio al peli rojo apuntándole al cuello con su propia espada, dejando bastante sorprendidos a los presentes

 **Suigetsu:** ¿Cuándo la has cogido?- dijo sorprendido

 **Naruto:** Cuando te agarre por la camiseta, antes de que chocaras contra el suelo- dijo el peli rojo para posteriormente devolverle la espada- si no te hubieses dejado llevar por mi provocación, el resultado podría haber sido otro- dijo avergonzando un poco al peli blanco por actuar así- tienes suerte de que seamos aliados, un enemigo no habría sido tan compasivo- dijo retirándose hacia donde estaba Ao y Haku

 **Haku:** Naruto-kun, eso ha sido impresionante- dijo la joven con estrellitas en sus ojos

 **Ao:** Estoy de acuerdo con Haku Naruto, eso ha sido impresionante- dijo con una leve sonrisa

 **Naruto:** No creo que haya sido para tanto- dijo rascándose la nuca levemente y un poco nervioso por la mirada sonrojada de la pelinegra y las otras chicas

Durante varios días, el peli rojo aprendió tanto en la clase como por separado las diferentes técnicas y estilos de lucha del mundo shinobi

Mei y sus tutores estaban impresionados por lo rápido que aprendía Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu y sobre todo Fuinjutsu, la especialidad de los Uzumakis, pero donde más avanzaba era en su Taijutsu, su parte favorita y donde más destacaban los Akuma no saru, siendo cada día más poderoso y letal

 **Mei:** Naruto-kun, ven- dijo llamando la atención del peli rojo

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué ocurre Mei?- dijo curioso el niño

 **Mei:** Esta noche dormirás conmigo- dijo dejando de piedra a los presentes, y poniendo a Haku un poco celosa

 **Naruto:** ¿Me vas a violar?- dijo para posteriormente recibir un puñetazo en la cabeza

 **Mei:** CLARO QUE NO PERVERTIDO- dijo con la cara roja mientras los presentes murmuraban cosas sobre la peli naranja- ¿Y VOSOTROS QUÉ MIRÁIS?-dijo con una mirada de muerte haciendo que todos volvieran a sus obligaciones

En el cuarto de la peli naranja, el peli rojo intentaba dormir, lo cual era extremadamente difícil debido a las tetas de la líder de la rebelión, por no decir que más de una vez se le pasó por la cabeza tocarle ese culo tan firme

 **Naruto:** "Mierda, putas hormonas"- pensó intentando controlar su erección sin ser consciente de que la peli naranja estaba consciente

 **Mei:** "¿En serio es un niño?"- pensó sonrojada al sentir un bulto bastante grande cerca de su entrepierna

Un día, el peli rojo y la líder de la resistencia, estaban caminando hacia una ubicación secreta para poder recoger algunos suministros para alimentar a las tropas, aparte de armamento para los shinobis

 **Mei:** ¿Estás bien Naruto?- dijo algo preocupada la peli naranja

 **Naruto:** Sí solo recordaba unas lecciones de esta mañana- dijo el peli rojo pensativo por lo que le dijeron sus compañeros de clase

 _ **Flash back**_

El rubio estaba sentado junto a Haku, Suigetsu y Chojuro, los cuales eran grandes amigos desde hace mucho y estaban hablando entre ellos cuando la chica del grupo decidió hablar

 **Haku:** Bueno Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué quieres ser ninja?- preguntó curiosa la pelinegra llamando a atención del rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo mientras se comía su tazón de ramen, cosa que le encanto al peli rojo

 **Haku:** Bueno, normalmente la gente tiene un motivo para ser un ninja- dijo curiosa la pelinegra al confundido peli rojo

 **Naruto:** ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- preguntó con curiosidad

 **Haku:** Quiero proteger a mis amigos y a Zabuza-san- dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **Naruto:** ¿Y eso?- dijo bastante curioso

 **Haku:** Verás, al tener un Kekkei Genkai, mis padres intentaron asesinarme- dijo un poco triste deteniendo al peli rojo de seguir comiendo- para sobrevivir los acabé matando inconscientemente y desde entonces empecé a vagar perdida hasta que Zabuza-san me acabó encontrando, es lo más cercano que tengo a un padre- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica- después me trajo aquí y pude conocer a Mei- one-san, a Ao-sensei y a Suigetsu y a Chojuro, a los cuales considero mis hermanos – dijo con una sonrisa alegre- por eso soy ninja, para proteger a las personas que amo- dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo un poco al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Y vosotros- dijo a los dos compañeros masculinos

 **Suigetsu:** Quiero ser el líder de los 7 espadachines de la niebla para honrar la muerte de mi hermano- dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **Naruto:** ¿Y eso?- preguntó curioso

 **Suigetsu:** Mi hermano y yo nos opusimos a la tiranía de Yagura, por lo que nos tacharon de criminales y nos dieron caza, un día nos habían acorralado y mi hermano dio su vida por mí- dijo apretando los puños- yo lo único que pude hacer fue correr como un cobarde, desde ese día me prometí acabar con esta estúpida guerra y proteger a la gente que me importa- dijo con determinación y una gran sonrisa

 **Chojuro:** Mis padres murieron en la guerra protegiéndome, entonces Ao-sensei pudo ayudarme a escapar, desde ese día lo consideré como mi segundo padre y decidí volverme más fuerte para protegerlo, al igual que a mis amigos- dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **Haku:** Y tú Naruto-kun, ¿Tienes alguna meta?- preguntó curiosa la pelinegra

 **Naruto:** Ni idea, no había pensado en eso hasta ahora- dijo bastante impresionado

 **Haku:** Tranquilo, seguro que encuentras un motivo por el que luchar- dijo con una gran sonrisa

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Naruto:** "Hasta ahora mi única motivación era hacerme más fuerte y conocer a las hembras supervivientes de mi especie, pero lo que me dijo el trío me ha dejado bastante confundido"- pensó el peli rojo metido en sus pensamientos, de los cuales fue sacado cuando la peli naranja con la mano le dijo que se detuviera

 **Mei:** Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo- le dijo con una sonrisa confundiendo un poco al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** "Me pregunto qué tramará" – dijo viéndola desaparecer

Pasaron varios minutos y la peli roja no hacía acto de presencia, lo que puso un poco triste al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** "Creo que va siendo hora de irme, me lo he pasado muy bien con ellos, pero creo que solo me ven como un arma para acabar la guerra"- pensó dejando el lugar y metiéndose en el interior de un bosque

El peli rojo una vez dentro del bosque se preguntaba a donde iría ahora, Maku le había dicho de tres hembras saru, pero no le dijo dónde estaban

Pero el peli rojo tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos al sentir la presencia de unos sujetos dirigirse hacia donde él estaba, por lo que decidió esconderse para saber que tramaban

Al cabo de unos minutos, el grupo había llegado, mostrando ser ninjas de Yagura, en total unos ocho tíos

 **Tonto 1:** Bien, según mis fuentes, esa puta de Mei, está en este pueblo- dijo un tío con una máscara en su cara y calvo, aunque se veía bastante feo

 **Tonto 2:** Y con esto seguro que nos divertiremos- dijo un sujeto pelinegro extremadamente feo mientras cogía a una niña pequeña por la cabeza, la cual lloraba muy asustada

Al peli rojo le empezó a hervir la sangre, primero por que hayan insultado a Mei, y segundo, que usarán a una niña inocente como chantaje

Por lo que sin dudarlo un momento, el peli rojo se posó en frente de esos cretinos

 **Tonto 3:** ¿Quién eres tú mocoso?- dijo sorprendido un castaño al que le faltaban dientes y era jodidamente feo

 **Naruto:** Soy, el que te va hacer cagar para dentro cabrón- dijo mostrando sus ojos, pero esta vez, eran blancos como una hoja de papel o la nieve recién caía en un día de invierno poniendo bastante nerviosos a los ninjas del Mizukage

Y sin que nadie pudiera verlo venir, el peli rojo le encajó un puñetazo tan potente al idiota que sujetaba a la niña que lo acabó dejando inconsciente, mientras cogía a la niña antes de que tocase el suelo

Los demás shinobis se lanzaron al ataque contra el peli rojo, el cuál soltó a la niña, para repeler con facilidad los golpes de los shinobis, pese a que lo superaban en número, tamaño y edad

Al final, el Uzumaki los dejó fuera de combate sin sudar ni una gota

 **Naruto:** "Que flojos, ni siquiera he tenido que usar Ninjutsu"- pensó el peli rojo decepcionado mientras la niña se abrazaba a la pierna del peli rojo

Por desgracia, este no contó con la presencia de un noveno ninja, que le lanzó varios Kunais por la espalda

 **Naruto:** "Mierda"- pensó el peli rojo poniendo a la niña detrás de él y cubriéndose la cara con los brazos

Pero el ataque no llego, ya que la peli naranja Mei Terumi logró repeler la gran mayoría de los Kunais, menos uno que le dio en la pierna

 **Mei:** Nadie toca a mi hijo-dijo con furia dejando de piedra al peli rojo mientras estaba sin moverse al ver a la peli roja sangrar mientras 10 ninjas más aparecían en escena

Entonces el enemigo se lanzó al ataque contra la peli roja a demasiada velocidad como para defenderse. La peli roja, al ver que si esquivaba el ataque los niños saldrían heridos, decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar su amargo final

Pero lo único que vio la peli roja fue como el peli rojo mandó a volar a la shinobi que casi le corta el cuello con su Kunai de un potente puñetazo, mientras una energía oscura cubría su cuerpo

 **Mei:** Na… ¿Naruto?- dijo llamando la atención del peli rojo y quedándose sin aliento al ver los ojos antes rojos, ahora blancos con apenas un pequeño punto negro en el centro, mientras mostraba sus colmillos más grandes que antes y sus bigotes o franjas se habían ensanchado

El peli rojo centró su atención en los enemigos, para dirigirse hacia ellos a una velocidad muy cercana a la del cuarto Hokage, sorprendiendo a la Terumi

 **Naruto: Nadie toca a mí ¡MADREEEEEEE!-** Gritó provocando una onda expansiva que echó a los ninjas hacia atrás mientras se tapaban los oídos

Entonces el peli rojo con sus puños cargados con rayos, le atravesó la cabeza a uno de los desgraciados, para posteriormente con la otra mano, sacarle los intestinos, atarle un Kunai en la punta, y usarlo como cadena para atravesar a otros dos pobres desgraciados (igualito a Scorpion) y posteriormente atraerlos hacia ellos, dándoles un puñetazo en la cara que los tiró al suelo y rematándolos con un pisotón que atravesó el cuerpo de ambos shinobis

Los demás estaban aterrados y lo peor es que eso solo era fuerza bruta

Mei estaba asombrada ante lo que estaba viendo, mientras escondía a la niña para que no viera la brutal escena que se estaba dando en el lugar

El peli rojo dirigió una mirada mortal a los que quedaban, los cuales intentaban no hacerse cacota en los pantalones

De un rápido movimiento, el peli rojo se posiciono detrás de una Kunoichi, que se aterró bastante al verlo

 **Naruto: No me gusta hacer daño a las mujeres, pero contigo disfrutare-** dijo con una sonrisa sádica, aterrando a la chica, la cual fue agarrada por el peli rojo para posteriormente ser partida en dos con la fuerza bruta del Uzumaki, para posteriormente aplastarle la cabeza y convertirla en carne picada de un pisotón

Los cinco restantes estaban pensando en cómo escapar de esta masacre, pero el peli rojo realizando sellos a gran velocidad, mandó un dragón de fuego hacia los que quedaban, de los cuales solo uno logró escapar del ataque

Pero no de la bestia

El peli rojo le dio una brutal patada en la espalda del superviviente, que acabó estampándose en el suelo

Cuando se disipó el humo se podía ver al pobre shinobi sangrando y arrastrándose por el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre, intentando escapar

 **Naruto: ¿A dónde crees que vas?-** Dijo con unas sonrisa psicópata, para finalmente aplastarle la cabeza de un pisotón y dejándola como carne picada

Mei no salía de su asombro, el chico había matado a 10 jounnins y derrotado a otros 8 con suma facilidad, y solo tenía 6 años

Entonces el peli rojo, el cuál había aumentado de tamaño y masa muscular volvió a su tamaño original, mostrándole a la líder de la resistencia esos ojos rojos, que antes la miraban con desconfianza, pero ahora la miraban de otra forma mientras se acercaba a ella

 **Naruto:** ¿Es cierto?...-dijo con algunas lágrimas- ¿me ves como a un hijo?- preguntó con esperanza

 **Mei:** Yo no mentiría sobre eso- dijo para posteriormente ser abrazada pro el peli rojo el cuál no dejaba de llorar, mientras su madre lo abrazaba con ternura

Después de ese enternecedor encuentro, el peli rojo le curó la herida como pudo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse mientras la niña que secuestraron, que era un año menor al peli rojo, de ojos azules y pelo negro, la ayudaba con una bolsa que ella había traído

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué es eso mamá?- preguntó el peli rojo haciendo sonreír a su madre, la cual le pidió a la niña que le pasara la bolsa

 **Mei:** Es para ti, mi niño- dijo y al abrirla, se encontró con una ropa nueva mucho mejor que la que llevaba puesta- esa ropa es horrible y estaba hecha polvo, necesitabas nueva ropa- dijo mientras el peli rojo la abrazaba con amor

 **Naruto:** Gracias mamá- dijo el peli rojo alegrando a su madre y a la pequeña niña- a todo esto- dijo mirando a la niña- ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?- preguntó curioso

 **¿?:** Akeno… Akeno Mitsuki- dijo con timidez la niña

 **Mei:** ¿Dónde están tus padres Akeno?- dijo entristeciendo un poco a la peli negra y el peli rojo se hacía una idea

 **Akeno:** Esos ninjas malos…- dijo con lágrimas mientras Mei y Naruto comprendían, a la vez que el peli rojo, le puso su mano en su cabeza y le removía el pelo

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes Akeno-chan, a partir de ahora nosotros te protegeremos- dijo haciendo que la pelinegra lo abrazara

 **Akane:** Gracias Naruto nii-chan- dijo abrazando al peli rojo el cuál sonrió al igual que su madre

Una vez llegaron a la base rápidamente trataron a la peli naranja y a la pequeña pelinegra, la cual se asustó un poco pero el peli rojo logró calmarla mientras este les explicaba lo que había ocurrido y que él los había derrotado, cosa que fue confirmada por la Terumi y dejó a todos sin palabras de que un niño de seis años se halla cargado a unos 18 jounnins de élite sin ayuda de nadie

Desde entonces el peli rojo empezó a ser muy admirado en la base rebelde, mientras Suigetsu y Chojuro decidieron no quedarse atrás y entrenar para igualar al Uzumaki

Ese día la niebla no cubría tanto el lugar, y el peli rojo estaba sentado en una de las ramas más altas del árbol mirando el atardecer con una gran sonrisa

 **Naruto:** "Está decidido, no solo buscaré a los que quedan de mi raza, protegeré a mi madre Mei, a la pequeña Akeno, a Haku, a mis amigos… a mi familia, ese es mi camino, los protegeré con mi vida di es necesario"- pensó el peli rojo con determinación al haber encontrado una verdadera meta que seguir

En Konoha, Danzo sentía que el chico al que consideraba su hijo y dejó la aldea en busca de un futuro mejor, había encontrado la felicidad que tanto se merecía

 **Danzo:** Algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver Naruto, y estoy seguro de que muchos, se sorprenderán de lo que se han perdido- dijo pensando en lo idiotas que habían sido los padres biológicos del niño, pero algo dentro de él le decía, que lo volvería a ver, y que cuando volviera, haría temblar a Konoha, y posiblemente, a las cinco naciones elementales

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, dejad vuestros comentarios para saber que chicas queréis en el Harem, siendo un máximo de 10 para no volverme loco, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	2. Capítulo 2: Berserker Attack

**Hola a todos, aquí vuelvo con esta historia que parece que os está gustando, no os preocupéis por las otras historias que no las voy a abandonar**

 **Misterio 9: No, Haku realmente no es mujer, pero en la mayoría de ficts (incluyendo este) lo hacen mujer, la culpa es de Kishimoto por crear los personajes tan raros**

 **Jimsop098: gracias, sube ya la continuación del dolor del amor, que llevo esperando desde que dios cago por primera vez en la tierra y salieron los subnormales a invadirla**

 **Y ya está os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 2: Berserker Attack**

6 años, ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que el peli rojo abandonó Konoha y se unió a la rebelión de Kiri, donde se volvió en uno de los shinobis más fuertes de la rebelión, igualando ya a su madre, pese a que el rubio tenía la ventaja de poder usar los 5 elementos, si señores, el rubio lo descubrió cuando le dieron un papel para conocer las afinidades elementales del rubio, quedando de piedra al tener no solo los 5 elementos, también el elemento lava, hielo, y el que más los impresionó a todos, el de madera y uno que le permitía hacer diamantes, cabe decir que el peli rojo estuvo dando saltos de emoción durante una hora y estuvo a punto de cargarse el salón de clases de la emoción

Ahora el peli rojo medía 1, 60 siendo el más alto de la clase y su generación, el pelo se lo dejó un poco largo, parecido al de Minato, pero no porque los apreciara, simplemente le gustaba tenerlo así

Sin embargo había algo en lo que nadie le podía vencer, El Taijutsu, decir que era el mejor era quedarse corto, era un auténtico monstruo, de hecho en un combate de práctica con sus compañeros, este sin querer aumento su fuerza y tuvo que mandar a Chojuro y a Suigetsu al hospital por lo menos dos semanas

También apareció un club de fans donde las chicas admiraban al peli rojo, para desgracia de la peli negra, la cual le costaba confesar sus sentimientos al peli rojo

El Fuinjutsu fue un problema al principio, ya que había muy poca información

 **Flash back**

El peli rojo estaba estudiando Fuinjutsu en la biblioteca mientras la Yuhi buscaba información sobre su Kekkei Genkai

 **Naruto:** Mierda, todo lo que hay aquí me lo sé- dijo el peli rojo algo frustrado en voz baja para que la directora no se enterara

 **Haku:** Lo siento Naruto-Kun, pero eso es todo lo que tenemos- dijo en voz baja al decepcionada- si Uzu siguiera en pie podríamos pedir algo de información- dijo mientras al peli rojo se le encendía una bombilla den su cabeza

 **Naruto:** Eso es…- dijo en voz baja- Haku eres una genio- dijo sonrojándola un poco- vamos a hablar con mama- dijo mientras la cogía de la mano y la llevaba a donde estaba su madre Terumi

Varios minutos después la pareja entró encontrando a la líder de la rebelión haciendo papeleo al lado de Zabuza y Ao con los que estaba tratando algunos asuntos importantes

 **Mei:** Naruto, ¿qué ocurre? Estamos en una reunión- dijo algo molesta porque el peli rojo no había golpeado la puerta para llamar

 **Naruto:** Mamá, necesito ir a Uzu para recoger las pertenencias de mi clan- dijo con una sonrisa en toda su cara

 **Zabuza:** Uzugakure cierto, lo había olvidado- dijo para luego caer en cuenta por lo que había dicho el peli rojo- QUEEEE-dijo con los ojos fuera de órbita al igual que los demás adultos del salón

 **Ao:** Niño, ¿Qué te has fumado?- dijo para recibir un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de la peli naranja

 **Mei:** Mi hijo no es de esos- dijo para volver a mirar a su hijo- dinos Naruto, ¿a qué se debe esa ocurrencia?- preguntó curiosa la peli naranja

 **Naruto:** Verás, estaba buscando información sobre Fuinjutsu para algo importante, pero la información disponible es escasa y no me sirve, entonces Haku nombró la aldea Natal de mi clan- dijo sonriente

 **Ao:** Pero Uzu está destruida- dijo sin entender

 **Naruto:** Sí, pero no creo que mis antepasados hayan sido lo bastante estúpidos como para no esconder las cosas de mayor valor- dijo mientras todos se sorprendían

 **Zabuza:** Pero muchos han entrado con anterioridad a esa aldea y no vieron nada- dijo el espadachín confuso

 **Naruto:** Bueno, a diferencia de los que lo intentaron antes, yo soy un Uzumaki, por eso mamá te pido que me dejes ir a Uzu, estoy seguro de que aparte de Fuinjutsu encontraremos cosas interesantes

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo el peli rojo con asombro, gracias al chico, la resistencia podría volverse más fuerte y acabar antes esta estúpida guerra

 **Mei:** Está bien Naruto, Zabuza, Ao, vosotros junto a Chojuro y Suigetsu acompañaréis a Naruto a Uzu, partiréis dentro de dos horas- dijo mientras el peli rojo y la Yuhi abandonaban el despacho de la peli naranja

Dos horas después nos encontramos al grupo conformado por los adultos Ao y Zabuza, seguidos por Naruto, Chojuro y Suigetsu

 **Ao:** Darse prisa, Uzu está a una semana de camino- dijo bastante serio aterrando a los presentes menos al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Entonces aceleremos el paso- dijo agarrando a sus compañeros y corriendo a una velocidad de vértigo que dejaría al Raikage en vergüenza, dejando sin palabras a sus compañeros ante tal velocidad y resistencia

Una vez el grupo llegó a la costa de Nami, el peli rojo con toques negros soltó a sus mareados compañeros y senseis

 **Zabuza:** Naruto, ten más cuidado, avísanos cuando vayas a hacer eso- dijo pegándole un castañazo que el peli rojo apenas notó en la cabeza

 **Naruto:** Lo siento, es que me emocioné al saber que vería la tierra de mis antepasados- dijo muy contento

 **Suigetsu:** Bueno, habrá que pedir un barco para que nos lleve- dijo el peli blanco recuperándose del mareo

 **Ao:** Olvidarse de los barcos, no hay tiempo- dijo sorprendiendo a los jóvenes espadachines

 **Chojuro:** ¿Pero entonces como llegaremos hasta Uzu?- preguntó confundido

 **Zabuza:** Corriendo sobre el agua, así que dejad de quejaros y a andar- dijo mientras el peliblanco se quejaba

 **Naruto:** Deja ya de quejarte, pareces una vieja- dijo con una sonrisa provocando al peliblanco que lo perseguía con su espada

 **Suigetsu:** Vuelve aquí, maldito mono- dijo mientras el peli rojo esquivaba sin esfuerzo al espadachín mientras avanzaban hacia el territorio que perteneció a los Uzumakis

Una vez que atravesaron los remolinos, pudieron entrar en un pueblo que parecía estar en ruinas, sin embargo el peli rojo con toques negros se sentía emocionado de volver al lugar de origen de su clan

 **Ao:** Muy bien, ya que se ha hecho tarde, descansaremos aquí, Chojuro tu trae madera, Suigetsu agua y Naruto…- dijo para quedarse sin palabras al ver que el peli rojo había cazado un jabalí del tamaño de un coche, el cual cargaba en el hombro

 **Naruto:** Tengo hambre, ¿Cuándo vais a encender el fuego?- dijo sonriente mientras los demás no salían de su asombro

Después de ese incidente, Zabuza mientras los demás estaban durmiendo

En la mente de Naruto, este había despertado al sentir una presencia en su mente, pensando que sería Maku, pero en vez de encontrarse al demonio se encontró a un anciano peli rojo, de un metro ochenta de altura y una gran barba peli roja, pero con algunas canas blancas, al igual que en su cabello

 **Naruto:** ¿Quién eres?- preguntó con desconfianza y los músculos tensos

 **¿?:** Tranquilo, no vengo a hacerte daño, solo venía a ver al descendiente de mi clan- dijo confundiendo al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** ¿Descendiente? ¿Te refieres a mí?- dijo mientras el anciano asentía

 **¿?:** Qué modales los míos, mi nombre es Ichiroma Uzumaki, ¿y el tuyo?- preguntó amablemente

 **Naruto:** NarutoUzumaki Terumi- dijo más relajado- ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo es que eres un Uzumaki, si los que quedan están en Konoha?- dijo con curiosidad el peli rojo

 **Ichiroma:** Bueno, eso se debe a que yo estoy muerto- dijo esperando una reacción de terror, pero en vez de eso el peli rojo alzo una ceja con curiosidad

 **Naruto:** ¿Eres alguna especie de porción de chakra sellada en los de tu sangre?- preguntó curioso el peli rojo

 **Ichiroma:** Parecido, más bien soy una ilusión introducida en el ADN de nuestra familia, que se activa cuando un Uzumaki vuelve a su tierra de origen después de la guerra, al igual que Maku, la verdad, no me esperaba que también fueras un demonio legendario Naruto- dijo mientras el peli rojo sonreía al ver la cara pálida del anciano

 **Naruto:** Si, es algo que no ocurre todo los días- dijo sonriente- pero yo pensaba que esperarías a uno de Konoha, no a Kiri- dijo extrañando al viejo para posteriormente sorprenderse al ver la banda de Kiri en el brazo izquierdo del rubio

El anciano posó una de sus manos en la frente del peli rojo, el cuál no se inmutó al no sentir intenciones hostiles por parte del viejo

 **Ichiroma:** Parece que tu vida ha sido difícil- dijo el anciano con un tono serio

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- dijo levemente sorprendido

 **Ichiroma:** Utilice un Jutsu para ver tus recuerdos- dijo bastante serio- no me puedo creer que mi nieta haya hecho eso- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** ¡ ¿Kushina es tu nieta?!- dijo bastante sorprendido

 **Ichiroma:** Sí, pero eso es otra historia, solo te diré que eres el heredero de todo el clan Uzumaki- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Pero no soy de Konoha…- dijo confundido

 **Ichiroma:** ¿Y eso qué coño importa?, lo que importa es que eres un Uzumaki, y cumples el código del clan, luchar por la familia y no dejar a nadie atrás, cosa que mi nieta, no se le metió en la cabeza- dijo bastante enfadado

Entonces el anciano empezó a desvanecerse ante la sorpresa del peli rojo

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué ocurre abuelo?- dijo extrañado ante lo que pasaba

 **Ichiroma:** Parece que por ahora mi tiempo se ha agotado, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto pase algo importante volveré- dijo con una sonrisa- y no te preocupes por los tesoros del clan, te estoy enviando la información, cuando despiertes lo sabrás- dijo desapareciendo por completo mientras el peli rojo abandonaba su pasaje mental

En el exterior, el peli rojo se despierta, llamando la atención de Zabuza que había terminado su turno y le tocaba a Ao

 **Zabuza:** ¿Qué pasa chico?-dijo recibiendo la mirada emocionada del peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Sé dónde están los secretos de mi clan- dijo sorprendiendo al espadachín- despiértalos a todos, vamos a por ellos- dijo mientras el espadachín despertaba a los demás y empezaron a seguir al peli rojo hacia un árbol, lo cual extraño bastante a sus compañeros hasta que el rubio se mordió el dedo y con su sangre escribió sobre el árbol un Kanji difícil de entender para sus compañeros

Entonces el árbol desapareció mostrando una entrada subterránea, asombrando a los compañeros del peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Entremos, no hay trampas adentro- dijo con confianza mientras los demás lo seguían algo dudosos

Después de caminar durante unos minutos por un pasillo, llegaron a una enorme biblioteca con un montón de pergaminos relacionados con Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Senjutsu y Ninjutsu con todas las técnicas elementales, pero sobre lo que más había era Fuinjutsu

Todos se quedaron sin palabras ante el tamaño de la biblioteca, no era grande, era enorme, y los espadachines estaban flipando por todas las técnicas de kenjutsu que había, sorprendiéndoles un pergamino donde podían invocar nuevamente las espadas de los 7 espadachines de la niebla, siempre y cuando no tuvieran propietario

 **Zabuza:** Esto… es la leche- dijo asombrado sin creerse la mina de oro que tenía delante

 **Ao:** Misión cumplida Naruto- dijo mientras el peli rojo sonreía

 **Naruto:** De nada, eso significa misión cumplida, será mejor sellar todo esto y llevárnoslo- dijo mientras se ponía a sellar los pergaminos no sin que el peli rojo miraba algún pergamino de Taijutsu- "Naruto y Kiri: 1, Konoha: 0"- pensó con una sonrisa mientras sellaba todo lo que había encontrado

Después de haber sido felicitado por su madre, el peli rojo se puso a mirar los pergaminos que había recogido

Todos eran impresionantes, pero el de Taijutsu resultó no ser lo que esperaba, pero eso no le extrañaba, los Akuma no saru superaban a cualquier especie en ese ámbito, incluso a los Uzumaki, no por nada los llamaban _**Ken no ōsama**_ (Reyes del puño)

 **Fin flash back**

Pero hoy sería el gran día, el día en que todo el mal que habían sufrido se acabaría, donde no habría más muertes ni más dolor, hoy, sería el final de la guerra

En Konoha, Danzo estaba disfrutando de una taza de té mientras veía desde su casa como transcurrían las personas, hasta que alguien muy conocido apareció delante de él

 **Danzo:** Valla, valla, el viejo mono viene a verme, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Sarutobi?- dijo en un tono serio

 **Hiruzen:** Me aburría y quería ver a mi viejo amigo- dijo sonriente

 **Danzo:** Mientes, quieres que vuelva al consejo y entrene al mocoso malcriado de Menma ya que ni su padre ni Jiraya están con él- dijo bastante serio dándole un sorbo a su taza de té

 **Hiruzen:** Vale, es cierto, pero es necesario que lo entrenes, eres un maestro del Futon (viento) y nos vendría muy bien tu presencia en el consejo- intentó convencer al antiguo Kage a su compañero

 **Danzo:** Te lo dije antes ya hora te lo vuelvo a decir, no voy a volver al consejo donde lo único que hacían es lamer el suelo que pisaba ese niño de papa

 **Hiruzen:** Vamos Danzo, él es el chico de la profecía de la que hablaban los sapos

 **Danzo:** Me importa una mierda, además, un maestro ninja no debería tener preferencias con los alumnos aparte de que tu hijo puede ayudarle con esa profecía de mierda- dijo mientras el tercero suspiraba

 **Hiruzen:** La profecía decía así…

 **Danzo:** "¿Pa que digo nada?"-Pensó dándose mentalmente una palmada en la cara

 **Hiruzen:** Decía así;

Hijo de una poderosa Kunoichi

Nació con el poder de un demonio y el corazón de un ángel

Heredero del poder del remolino

Luchará hasta la muerte por su familia y jamás se rendirá

Irrompible

Imparable

Incorruptible

Con un espíritu de lucha legendario

Traerá al mundo la paz al mundo aún si le cuesta su propia vida

Fue lo que dijo el tercer Hokage a su amigo que seguía bebiendo su taza de té verde

 **Danzo:** "Es Naruto, no hay ninguna duda" eso es una mierda, y encima el mocoso va por ahí alardeando todos los días hasta que alguien se harte- dijo dándole un sorbo nuevamente a su té, ¿Cuántos lleva?, ni idea, tampoco importa mucho

 **Hiruzen:** Pues sí, les dije a sus padres que lo controlaran pero parece que hacen oídos sordos, creo que a Kushina también se le han subido los humos con eso- dijo algo decepcionado

 **Danzo:** "Pobres, cuando se enteren de que es Mei la poderosa Kunoichi"- dijo riendo internamente

 **Hiruzen:** Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué tienes al lado tu sake especial?- preguntó algo curioso

 **Danzo:** Pensé que vendrías, así que lo saque para pasar un rato ya que hoy es un día importante- dijo mientras le servía una copa a su compañero

 **Hiruzen:** Cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de Menma y sus hermanas- dijo mientras cogía el vaso

 **Danzo:** Si, por eso "por qué Naruto cumple 12 años y hoy acabará la guerra en Kiri"- pensó sirviéndose un trago

 **Hiruzen:** Por el futuro de Konoha- dijo alegre el anciano

 **Danzo:** Por Konoha "y por ti Naruto y tu futura felicidad"- dijo bebiéndose el trago- "más te vale no morir Naruto"-pensó el viejo halcón de guerra mientras disfrutaba de ese agradable día

En Kiri, los rebeldes habían lanzado su ofensiva contra los hombres de Yagura

Ao atacaba por el oeste junto con Chojuro como refuerzo. Zabuza por el sur junto con Haku, Suigetsu por el este, y por último, Naruto y Mei por el norte

Las batallas estaban bastante reñidas, siendo la rebelión la que llevaba ventaja gracias a los Kekkei Genkai

En el sector norte, el peli rojo estaba enfrente de un joven con el pelo marrón y un kimono azul, este joven era el jinchuriki del Rokubi, cuyo nombre auténtico era Saiken, de nombre Utakata, el cual estaba aburriendo al peli rojo, ya que al ser solo elemento Suiton, Naruto jugaba con él con su Raiton

 **Naruto:** Ríndete Utakata o invoca a Saiken para poder divertirme- dijo extrañando al jinchuriki cuando entonces su bijuu decide hablar

 **Saiken:** **Déjame hablar con él-** dijo el bijuu dentro de su jinchuriki

 **Utakata:** Si claro, para que me controles y escapes- dijo desconfiado

 **Saiken:** **Pues entonces crea un clon y para poder hablar con él** \- dijo algo molesto

 **Utakata:** ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- dijo bastante desconfiado

 **Saiken:** **Porque sabe mi nombre** \- dijo asombrando al jinchuriki

Al final acabó aceptando y creo un clon que fue controlado por el bijuu

 **Saiken:** **Tu peli rojo-** Dijo con una voz profunda dando a entender que ese era el bijuu- **¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre? Nunca le hemos dicho nuestros nombres a ningún humano** \- preguntó asombrado

 **Naruto:** Un viejo amigo me los dijo, y también vuestra verdadera historia- dijo asombrando a la babosa- pero dejemos la charla para más tarde, ¿Qué te parece un combate?- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Saiken: Me parece bien, Utakata, te dejare el control total de mi cuerpo, quiero saber cómo ese chico sabe tanto de nosotros** -dijo bastante intrigado

 **Utakata:** Ten cuidado tomate, en este estado soy casi tan fuerte como Yagura- dijo mientras empezaba a transformarse

 **Mei:** Naruto ten cuidado- dijo preocupada la peli naranja

 **Naruto:** Tranquila mama, tu céntrate en Yagura- dijo mientras el nombrado bajaba a dar guerra

El Uzumaki empezó a liberar su poder demoníaco asombrando a ambos bijuus

La babosa empezó a golpear al peli rojo con sus colas, las cuales esquivaba sin problemas mientras intentaba con un tanto cargado con chakra, siendo esquivados por el bijuu con sorprendente velocidad

Entonces la bestia de 6 colas decidió lanzar su gas corrosivo, cubriendo el campo de batalla, pero cuando se disipó vio que no había nadie, ni tampoco la patada que recibió desde el aire por parte del peli rojo

Tanto a Utakata como a Saiken, al estar fusionados en ese estado, les dolió bastante el golpe, pese a que la diferencia de tamaño era considerable

 **Utakata/Saiken:** Maldito tomate/ **Maldito tomate-** Dijeron los dos al unísono mientras el peli rojo los miraba sonriente

 **Naruto:** Tu gas corrosivo no me hará efecto, baboso- dijo enfadando al jinchuriki y a su bestia- ¿por qué estáis con Yagura en esto?- preguntó seriamente el peli rojo asombrando al jinchuriki

 **Utakata:** Yagura me trató como un hermano y me defendió de todos los demás, que me veían como un monstruo, y me demostró que cualquiera, incluso un jinchuriki puede ser amado y respetado, y aunque no esté de acuerdo con lo de matar a los portadores de Kekkei Genkai, me prometí apoyarle en todo como el me apoyo a mí- dijo con determinación

 **Naruto:** ¿Incluso estando en un Genjutsu?- dijo sorprendiendo al jinchuriki y a su bijuu

 **Saiken:** Eso explica porque mi hermano Isobu no hablaba conmigo pese a estar aquí cerca- dijo sorprendiendo al jinchuriki y extrañándolo un poco- Isobu es el Sanbi- dijo sorprendiendo al tío de la burbujas

Entonces una explosión se escuchó detrás del Uzumaki, resultando ser Mei Terumi, siendo lanzada por los aires muy malherida por Isobu que estaba usando el cuerpo de Isobu

 **Naruto:** ¡MAMÁ!- Dijo el peli rojo corriendo a toda leche a ver a su madre, sorprendiendo al jinchuriki y a su bijuu por esa velocidad, al igual que la energía que había usado levemente

El Uzumaki apartó a su madre del peligro preocupado al ver el daño que tenía en su cuerpo

 **Mei:** Naruto….- dijo toda adolorida y a punto de desmayarse

 **Naruto:** Mamá tranquila, los médicos vienen… ¿mamá? Mamá- dijo alterado al ver que la peli roja no reaccionaba y tenía el pulso

El peli rojo estaba estático en su sitio abrazando a su madre, la cual se la llevaron antes de que la cosa empeorara, dejando al peli rojo en el sitio sin moverse

 **Yagura:** No te preocupes chico, pronto estarás con ella- dijo a punto de cargar una biju dama hacia el Uzumaki el cuál no se movía del sitio

 **Haku:** ¡NARUTO-KUN!- dijo alterada pero demasiado lejos para poder salvar al peli rojo

Pero antes de que Yagura completara su bomba, el suelo alrededor del bijuu se agrieto después de que el Uzumaki liberara una onda de aire, mientras las piedras bailaban alrededor del Uzumaki, el cual tenía los puños apretados al igual que los colmillos mientras los ojos se habían vuelto completamente blancos mientras recordaba todos los momentos que pasó con la Terumi desde que la conoció

 _ **Música; Korn-insane/Did my time**_

 **Naruto: ¡ NO TE LO PERDONAREEEEEEEEEEEE!** \- dijo liberando una cantidad monstruosa de poder rojizo y oscuro, que tomo la forma de un pilar que cubrió al peli rojo, al cual le creció el pelo hasta cubrir la parte superior de la espalda, mientras un pelaje negro aparecía en su cuerpo, a excepción de la cara, los pectorales y los dedos de las manos y los pies, dos cuernos negro aparecieron en su cabeza, sus orejas se alargaron, sus pies adoptaron un aspecto parecido al de los monos, pero con garras afiladas en los dedos de pies y manos, sus bigotes se ensancharon, y unas protuberancias azules salieron alrededor de su nariz, y por último apareció una pequeña cola en el trasero

Todos se quedaron sin aliento ante la cantidad de poder que había liberado el Uzumaki, y no solo ellos, todo el continente shinobi pudo sentirlo… y verlo

Desde las diferentes naciones todas las aldeas pudieron ver la figura de un enorme mandril de chakra con los puños en alto y mostrando los dientes en claro señal de enfado mientras se golpeaba el pecho con furia

En la mente de un rubio Uzumaki de Konoha, el Zorro se había despertado de golpe al sentir esa monstruosa cantidad de poder, por lo que decidió ver qué pasaba a través de los ojos de su contenedor aterrándose ante lo que veía

 **Kurama: No puede ser…** \- dijo totalmente aterrado- **¿Cómo lo han hecho para pasar inadvertidos?** \- Se preguntaba todavía atónito ante lo que veía

En Kiri, Yagura, podía ver como el Mandril de energía infernal lo miraba muy furioso, esos ojos blancos querían sangre, su sangre

Cuando el poder diabólico se disipó, todos los ninjas de Kiri de la rebelión y los pocos que quedaban pudieron ver el nuevo aspecto de un Naruto con los ojos blancos muy, pero que muy cabreado mientras babeaba espuma por la boca y enorme, mediría al menos tres metros de alto y sus músculos eran más grandes

 **Naruto:¡GROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!-** Fue el brutal rugido que liberó el peli rojo haciendo retroceder incluso a Yagura en su forma de bijuu con la onda de aire que provocó ese rugido

 **Saiken: MIERDA, UTAKATA DEJAME HABLAR CON LOS SHINOBIS-** Dijo mientras el asustado jinchuriki asentía- **ESCUCHADME TODOS, YA SEAÍS REBELDES O NO, ABANDONAD ESTE LUGAR A TODA LECHE-** Dijo sorprendiendo enormemente a todos los shinobis

El peli rojo se lanzó hacia el bijuu de tres colas, creando un enrome cráter debido a la fuerza con la que salió disparado, para posteriormente darle un puñetazo al bijuu, al cual, le destrozó varias protuberancias de la cara para posteriormente agarrar una de sus colas para atraerlo hacia él y darle otro puñetazo en su cara, para volver a alejarlo y atraerlo nuevamente para darle al menos uno 20 o 30 puñetazos letales e infernalmente dolorosos (igual que en la batalla de Goku ssj3 vs majin buu gordo cuando Goku agarró l monstruo rosa por el tentáculo de su cabeza y empezó a darle puñetazos, esto es igual pero más gore) para finalmente, para alivio de muchos, que ya estaban pidiendo clemencia por el pobre bijuu, darle un gancho que lo mandó literalmente por los aires hasta ser un puntito negro en el cielo

Los presentes estaban atónitos y sin palabras ante los actos del peli rojo, el cuál rugía como una fiera mientras se golpeaba el pecho furiosamente, había lanzado a un biju por los aires sin esfuerzo

Al cabo de unos segundos, el cuarto Mizukage volvió a caer al suelo, creando un cráter inmenso, en el cuál, cuando se disipó el humo, se podía ver al jinchuriki en su forma original, mostrando heridas bastante graves mientras se levantaba dolorosamente y escupía sangre

 **Yagura:** No… puede ser…- dijo escupiendo sangre intentando levantarse, pero el dolor era demasiado, sentía muchos de sus huesos rotos y algunos órganos dañados

Pero la cosa se puso peor cuando la bestia de pelo rojo se plantó a unas decenas de metros del destrozado jinchuriki

 **Yagura:** Mierda…- dijo intentando plantarle cara en vano, solo para ser cogido por la cabeza y recibir un puñetazo que le fracturo el cráneo, para posteriormente ser usado como un martillo durante varios segundos, para recibir una patada en el costado que lo mandó a la otra punta del lugar de batalla

Curiosamente no había niebla en el lugar, posiblemente por el rugido del peli rojo

El Mizukage estaba asustado y luchando para mantenerse consciente, para volver a ser cogido por el mono diablo por el cuello, el cual estaba abriendo la boca para comérselo

 **Haku:** ¡NARUTO-KUN!- gritó la pelinegra seguida de Zabuza intentando ponerla a salvo

El peli rojo se detuvo y fijó su vista en la Yuhi y en el Momochi

 **Haku:** Naruto, soy yo, soy Haku- dijo la Yuhi llorosa mientras el rubio soltaba al destrozado Mizukage y se agachaba para ver más de cerca a la joven

Zabuza, junto a Ao, Chojuro y Suigetsu estaban alerta por si tenían que salir corriendo, obviamente conscientes de que si el peli rojo usó al biju de tres colas como un saco de boxeo, ellos solo serían hormigas

Para sorpresa de todos, el peli rojo empezó a volver poco a poco a su forma original, mostrando estar desnudo, pero ileso, aunque se quedó inconsciente encima de la Yuhi, la cual se sonrojo un poco mientras lo llevaba a un lugar seguro

Por su parte, Zabuza y Ao fueron a donde estaba el Mizukage derrotado en el suelo, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo Utakata se pone entre ambos

 **Ao:** Tranquilo chico, la guerra se ha acabado- dijo mientras el chico seguía con la guardia alta

 **Zabuza:** Naruto es un experto en disuadir genjutsus, si hay alguien que puede liberarle, es él- dijo sorprendiendo al jinchuriki- date prisa y llévalo con nosotros a la base- dijo mientras el jinchuriki asentía sorprendido mientras cargaba al inconsciente Mizukage

 **Ao:** Eso no me lo esperaba- dijo bastante sorprendido con el peli rojo

 **Zabuza:** Valla forma de ganar, el chico era un completo Berserker- dijo aterrorizado el espadachín

 **Suigetsu:** Zabuza-sensei, Ao-sensei ¿qué ha sido eso?- dijo el peli blanco sin salir de su asombro

 **Chojuro:** ¿Qué le ha pasado a Naruto?- dijo igual que su compañero

 **Ao:** Eso que habéis visto era un poder oculto que solo Mei-sama, Zabuza y yo sabíamos, y aunque Naruto no lo estuvo usando mucho, esa energía se ha hecho más fuerte- dijo el portador de un Byakugan serio

 **Zabuza:** Luego hablamos, será mejor volver a la base- dijo mientras las tropas asentían y volvían a la base

En Konoha todos estaban sorprendidos ante esa aparición de energía en forma de Mandril, cuando de repente, un enorme mono blanco con el pelo blanco y la banda de Konoha en su frente, apareció en el despacho del Hokage, donde estaban el cuarto, su esposa, el tercero, Danzo y los consejeros Koharu y Homura hablando sobre lo que vieron, sorprendidos de ver quien estaba frente a ellos

 **Hiruzen:** Enma, ¿Qué ha pasado para que estés así?- preguntó sorprendido de ver a su compañero de batalla temblando

 **Enma:** **Sarutobi…** \- dijo respirando agitadamente- **ellos han llegado al mundo Shinobi** \- dijo agitado mientras los demás no entendían a qué se refería el rey mono

 **Minato:** ¿Quiénes vienen Enma-sama?- dijo preocupado por el estado de la invocación del tercer Hokage

 **Enma:** **Los reyes del puño…** \- digo calmándose- **ese poder que visteis, provenía de un Akuma no Saru-** dijo mientras todos se sorprendían al ver al serio y calmado Sarutobi , conocido como el dios de los shinobis, temblando como un perrito asustado cuando ve la aspiradora limpiando

En Kiri, el peli rojo se despertaba lentamente después de haber recuperado un poco de energía

 **Naruto:** Mi cabeza- dijo un poco adolorido, mientras la pelinegra Yuhi se despertaba

 **Haku:** Naruto-kun- dijo la pelinegra abrazando con lágrimas en los ojos al peli rojo sorprendido y un poco sonrojado por ese acto

 **Naruto:** Haku, que ha pasado- dijo cuándo recordó algo importante- ¿y mamá? ¿Dónde está?- dijo alterado mientras la Yuhi lo calmaba

 **Haku:** Tranquila está bien, solo perdió el conocimiento, solo sufrió heridas leves- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Pero no puedo quedarme…

 **Haku:** Naruto hemos ganado- dijo deteniendo la charla del peli rojo

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué?- dijo sin salir de la sorpresa

 **Haku:** Naruto-kun hemos ganado, gracias a ti hemos ganado- dijo con una sonrisa llena de lágrimas mientras el peli rojo se emocionaba

 **Naruto:** Eso es… espera ¿cómo que gracias a mí?- dijo bastante intrigado mientras la Yuhi se ponía algo seria y triste

 **Haku:** Verás, cuando Yagura estaba por lanzarte una Bijuu dama después de que salvaras a Mei-sama, liberaste una especie de energía roja y negra a niveles monstruosos, para posteriormente transformarte en una especie de simio o mono, y le pegaste una paliza a Yagura, el cual hemos traído para saber si estaba bajo un Genjutsu- dijo asombrando al peli rojo que puso una mirada triste

 **Naruto:** "Mierda, sabía que la primera vez me descontrolaría si me cabreaba, pero no esperaba liberar tanto poder de golpe"- pensó con tristeza y algo nervioso de que los amigos y la gente que consideraba familia lo llegara a temer y a odiar

 **Haku:** No te preocupes Naruto-kun, aparte de Yagura, nadie salió herido- dijo acariciando levemente al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Pero podría haber hecho daño a un aliado… o a ti, y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca- dijo impresionando a la pelinegra que estaba a unos centímetros de los labios del peli rojo con un leve sonrojo en su cara

 **Zabuza:** Fue ella quien te detuvo- dijo sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes que rápidamente se separaron con un gran sonrojo

 **Haku:** Zabuza-sama- dijo sonrojada la pobre usuaria del hielo

 **Zabuza:** Naruto, Mei quiere verte- dijo serio mientras el peli rojo se ponía algo nervioso mientras seguía a su sensei

Tenía miedo, miedo de que lo odiaran, miedo de que lo vieran como un peligro, miedo de ser rechazado por las personas que consideraba familia

La Yuhi, cogió de la mano al peli rojo con toques oscuros, dándole una sonrisa que logró calmarle un poco

En la oficina, el peli rojo miraba nervioso como sus amigos y Ao lo miraban seriamente, mientras en la mesa, Mei estaba sentada con el pelo tapando su cara

Eso le dio más miedo al peli rojo, el cual no sabía que decir, solo temblaba asustado

Pero el miedo se convirtió en interrogante y sorpresa, cuando la peli naranja lo abrazó y empezó a soltar lágrimas sobre el joven Uzumaki

 **Mei:** Gracias por todo Naruto… mi hijo- dijo con lágrimas de felicidad mientras los demás aplaudían

 **Naruto:** Un momento…- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- Haku me dijo lo que había hecho en la guerra, no deberíais… ¿temerme?- preguntó algo extrañado

 **Zabuza:** Es cierto que perdiste el control, pero cuando Haku se acercó a ti para detenerte de que mataras a Yagura, pudiste haberla matado, y no lo hiciste, lo que demostraba, que aunque estuvieras descontrolado, nos amas y atacaste a Yagura para defender a Mei-sama, tu corazón era el que había tomado el control Naruto- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rojo por ese discurso

 **Suigetsu:** Tengo que admitir que esa transformación fue una pasada Naruto ¿cómo aprendiste eso? Ao- sensei nos dijo sobre tu otra fuente de poder, ¿es eso?- dijo mientras el peli rojo se ponía serio y se separaba levemente de su madre

 **Naruto:** Está bien, dije que no sabía nada o muy poco sobre ese poder para que no me abandonarais o me matarais en aquel momento- dijo seriamente el peli rojo- pero ahora que sé que me queréis tanto como yo os quiero a vosotros, os lo contaré, este poder que tengo se llama _**Akuma no Saru no Chikara**_ **(poder del mono diablo)** y aparte de ser un Uzumaki, pertenezco a la raza más poderosas que han existido de demonios, los _**Akuma no Saru**_ **,** también conocidos como los _**Ken no ō-tachi**_ **(Reyes del puño)** debido a nuestro Taijutsu, siendo el más brutal que jamás haya existido- dijo asombrando a todos mientras le contaba sobre la batalla contra los _**Akuma no raion**_ **(Leones diablo)** , los supervivientes que quedaban y habían sido enviados al mundo shinobi como él y cómo sabía todo eso gracias a sus genes

 **Chojuro:** Eso es impresionante Naruto- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

 **Ao:** Yo tengo una pregunta- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes-esa transformación que tuviste ¿se puede controlar?- dijo mientras los presentes miraban al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Sí, al principio es normal, pero con meditación y entrenamiento podré transformarme a voluntad sin volverme loco, pero más sádico- dijo sonriente mostrando las navajas mientras muchos tenían escalofríos en sus cuerpos

 **Suigetsu:** Genial, encima de ser un tomate, ahora eres un mono- dijo quejándose el peliblanco

 **Naruto:** Pero este mono es más guapo, más fuerte y tiene un pelo más bonito que tuyo que parece el de un viejo-dijo sonriente mientras el espadachín peliblanco se enfada y le relataba al peli rojo el cuál se reía al igual que los demás miembros

En Konoha, el rey mono Enma les contó una historia similar a los de Konoha, los cuales estaban aterrados y a le vez impresionados

 **Minato:** ¿Y qué haremos si ese mono diablo viene para acá?- dijo preocupado por la aldea y su familia

 **Enma: Nada-** dijo impresionado a los presentes- **Akuma no saru son inmunes a cualquier Genjutsu, incluso para Madara-** dijo aterrando a los presentes- **Además, para que haya liberado esa cantidad de poder alguien ha tenido que cabrearlo bastante, pese a que los Akuma no saru son guerreros brutales, no suelen atacar sin provocación, a menos que se trate de un demonio rival-** dijo mientras los demás comprendían

 **Kushina:** Pero, ¿de dónde ha salido ese diablo?- preguntó curiosa la peli roja

 **Enma: Por lo que mis fuentes me han dicho, venía de Kiri-** dijo preocupando al viejo halcón

 **Danzo:** "Naruto"- pensó preocupado por su nieto adoptivo, esperando que esté bien

 **Enma: Además, necesitare hablar con él, debo aclarar unos asuntos** \- dijo en un tono triste. Hiruzen sabía perfectamente de que se trataba ya que su compañero se lo dijo hace tiempo

 **Danzo:** Bien, si no hay más que hablar, me iré a casa, ya no estoy para estas cosas- dijo el halcón ansioso de ir a mandar una nota a Kiri para saber cómo estaba su nieto sin saber que él era el causante de semejante poder

En Kiri, todos estaban de fiesta, después de que Mei les explicara que Yagura estaba bajo la influencia de un Genjutsu, por lo que al final acabaron perdonándolo, el cual no salía de su sorpresa para posteriormente nombrar a Mei Terumi como la quinta Mizukage de Kirigakure no Sato

Con Naruto, en vez de que la gente le temiera o lo odiaran, lo admiraban más que antes al tener tanto poder y haberlos librado de la guerra, muchos sentían que con el rubio de su lado, Kiri no tendría rival

Todos estaban bebiendo animadamente y divirtiéndose, incluso los jinchurikis bajo la motivación de no cabrear al mono de pelo rojo y toques negros

Haku entonces cogió al peli rojo de una mano y se lo llevó a un lugar apartado de la muchedumbre, después de que este se comiera 20 tazones de ramen

 **Suigetsu:** Hacen buena pareja- dijo algo molesto por el a la chica que considera su hermana con el mono rojo como él le decía

 **Chojuro:** Tranquilo, ya nos llegara el momento a nosotros- dijo dándole palmaditas en el hombro

 **Suigetsu:** De… ¡ ¿de qué hablas tarado?!- dijo algo sonrojado y enfadado mientras su compañero con gafas de reía de él

 **Chojuro:** Que te crees ¿Qué no se lo de Hima?- dijo con una mirada pícara mientras el peliblanco se sonrojaba al recordar a la peli azul

 **Suigetsu:** ¿Y tú crees que no sé lo de Fumiko?- dijo sonrojando al espadachín con gafas recordando a la peli verde y los dos tarados empezaban una pelea verbal, siendo golpeados por Ao antes de que pelearan de verdad

Mei y Haku veían como sus hijastros se iban a divertirse con una sonrisa

 **Mei:** No parece molestarte- dijo con una sonrisa- y tampoco llevas la máscara- dijo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del espadachín

 **Zabuza:** Hoy es un día para celebrar, no solo como shinobi, sino como un hombre- dijo mirando y acercando sus labios a la peli naranja

 **Mei:** Pienso lo mismo- dijo mientras juntaba sus labios con los del espadachín

En un lugar más tranquilo, Haku y Naruto se estaban besando de una forma salvaje, siendo el peli rojo el depredador y la Yuhi la presa

 **Haku:** Naruto-kun aún…. Aún no estoy preparada para eso- dijo mientras el peli rojo se calmaba y sonreía con dulzura

 **Naruto:** De acuerdo, esperare, aunque no será fácil- dijo sonriente besándola con dulzura- te amo Haku-chan

 **Haku:** Y yo a ti Naruto-kun- dijo volviendo a besarse con amor y dulzura

Dos semanas después, la nueva Mizukage recibió un mensaje de Konoha, donde la invitaban a ella para ver los exámenes chunnin, junto a los Kages de las demás aldeas

 **Zabuza:** Que raro, normalmente solo un Kage de fuera puede ser invitado- dijo con curiosidad el novio de la Mizukage

 **Mei:** Seguro que es por lo de Naruto-kun, según Danzo, me dijo que su poder se vio por todo el continente- dijo asombrado al novio y a su mano derecha

 **Ao:** Por suerte no saben que él es el causante de ese poder – dijo con su siempre tono serio

 **Zabuza:** No, pero todavía es un Genin, al igual que Chojuro, Suigetsu y Haku- dijo el espadachín un poco serio

 **Mei:** A Haku le puedo hacer una prueba oficial, pero los demás- dijo pensativa- ¿porque no? Ao, ve a buscar a Naruto, creo que le va a gustar- dijo mientras el nombrado traía al peli rojo que estaba morreándose con la Yuhi

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué ocurre mama?- dijo algo molesto cuando entonces la peli naranja le sonríe, cosa que puso nervioso al Uzumaki, cuando su madre sonreía era porque tramaba algo entre manos

 **Mei:** Cómo sabrás solo eres un genin- dijo mientras el peli rojo se deprimía- y los exámenes chunnin empiezan dentro de un mes en Konoha- dijo mientras el peli rojo ponía una mueca de molestia porque tendría que volver a ese lugar de mierda- y los hijos del cuarto van a participar- dijo llamando la atención del peli rojo- ¿te gustaría mostrarles a tu abuelo Danzo y al mundo shinobi quienes son los más fuertes?- dijo mientras el peli rojo se sorprendía

¿Volver nuevamente a Konoha a dejar en ridículo a su familia y a la villa? ¿Ver nuevamente a su abuelo? ¿Volver a casa con el orgullo bien alto y qué su pueblo quedé en la cima?

 **Naruto:** Me encantaría Mamá- dijo con una sonrisa sádica mostrando los colmillos y con los ojos blancos poniendo nervioso al pobre Zabuza que estaba pensando seriamente en salir corriendo del pequeño mono diablo que tendría como hijastro

Konoha lo iba a pasar muy mal, porque el mono diablo estaba hambriento, hambriento de lucha y demostrarles a esos idiotas de lo que es capaz de hacer el rey del puño y muchos, sin saber por qué, sentían la muerte muy cerca

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo, no he escribido tanto en mi puta vida, 40 páginas tiene este episodio, se me ha hecho eterno, en cuanto al harem, me pedís lo más raro no, lo siguiente, aquí los votos**

 **Tayuya-2**

 **Mito- 1**

 **Naruko- 2**

 **Suzumebachi- 1**

 **Shizuka- 1**

 **Hinata- 1**

 **Fu- 1**

 **Suiren (hay dos me tienes que ser más específico)**

 **Ameyuri- 1**

 **Kurotsuchi- 1**

 **Isaribi- 1**

 **Samui- 1**

 **Y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia, y poned más comentarios coño, que los escritores no os van a morder**


	3. Capítulo 3: Los exámenes chunnin

**Hola a todos, aquí vuelvo con esta increíble historia que espero que os siga gustando como en los anteriores capítulo, y sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 3: Los exámenes chunnin**

Naruto y sus compañeros, dirigidos por Zabuza se dirigían hacia Konoha para poder realizar los exámenes

El peli rojo con toques negros en su pelo estaba muy emocionado ante la idea de poder aplastar a su familia humana genética

No es que los odiara, apenas les conocía, simplemente quería divertirse destrozándoles el orgullo

 **Zabuza:** Te veo muy emocionado Naruto- dijo el espadachín al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Pues claro, tengo la posibilidad de enseñarle a Konoha que Kiri es la más fuerte y aparte de que si tengo suerte podré luchar contra Kurama- dijo recordando la charla que tuvo con los bijuus

 **Chojuro:** Ahora que lo pienso, ¿te queda mucho con esos sellos?- preguntó curioso

 **Naruto:** Para cuando volvamos a casa, estarán listos- dijo sonriente recordando la cara de sorpresa de los jinchurikis y sus bijuus

 **Flash back**

El peli rojo se encontraba junto a los jinchurikis después de haber entrenado con ellos el modo bestia, después de que los jinchurikis conocieran la historia de sus bijuus, su relación con estos mejoró bastante y se hicieron amigos

 **Naruto:** Chicos, necesito hablar con vosotros- dijo llamando la atención de los jinchurikis- en los pergaminos de mi clan encontré esto- dijo enseñándoles un pergamino rojo

 **Utakata:** ¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó curioso ante lo que veía

 **Naruto:** La forma de extraer a un bijuu sin matar a su jinchuriki- dijo dejando de piedra a los dos jinchurikis

 **Yagura:** Es una broma, ¿verdad?- dijo boquiabierto mientras el peli rojo negaba

 **Naruto:** No, este pergamino es real, y gracias a mis conocimientos en Fuinjutsu y a este pergamino, podré hacerlo- dijo dejando sin palabras a los jinchurikis y a los bijuus que sonreían internamente- por desgracia, aún necesito estudiar más este pergamino, cuando vuelva de los exámenes chunnin, lo habré estudiado todo y podré ponerlo a prueba- dijo con una sonrisa dando esperanzas a los bijuus de ser nuevamente libres

 **Fin flash back**

 **Zabuza:** Naruto….- dijo llamando la atención del peli rojo- sé que estás emocionado pero recuerda, que solo te transformaras en mono si la situación así lo requiere ¿De acuerdo?- dijo mientras el peli rojo asentía

En las puertas de Konoha, el viejo halcón de guerra estaba esperando a los ninjas de Kiri, para sorpresa de los guardias

El anciano no tardó mucho en sonreír al ver llegar al grupo de ninjas dirigido por Zabuza quedando bastante sorprendido por el peli rojo con toques negros que iba con ellos

El anciano sabía que el Uzumaki se volvió peli rojo gracias a sus genes Uzumaki, pero no esperaba verlo tan cambiado, era casi tan alto como él y sus músculos estaban bien marcados, pero sin exagerar en volumen, y su piel estaba más bronceada y sus ojos ahora eran rojos como su pelo

 **Danzo:** ¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú?- dijo asombrado ante la apariencia del Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** ¿Quién más podría ser abuelo?- dijo sonriente para posteriormente recibir un abrazo del anciano

 **Danzo:** Me alegro tanto de verte Naruto- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en su rostro

 **Naruto:** Lo mismo digo- dijo con una sonrisa- oh cierto no te he presentado a mi grupo, el del pelo gris con gafas es Chojuro, el del pelo blanco es Suigetsu y el de la máscara es mi sensei Zabuza, uno de los espadachines de la niebla, aunque creo que ya lo sabes- dijo sonriente el peli rojo

 **Zabuza:** Un placer conocerle Danzo-sama- dijo haciendo una reverencia

 **Danzo:** No es necesario ser tan cortés, además gracias a ustedes, Naruto encontró un lugar al que llamar hogar- dijo con una sonrisa el anciano

Entonces el anciano se fijó en los guardias a los que miro con su típico semblante serio

 **Danzo:** No os preocupéis, vienen conmigo- dijo mientras estos asentían con sorpresa ante el comportamiento que mostró el tan temido halcón de la guerra

El anciano los llevó hasta el que sería su hotel donde pasarían la noche

 **Danzo:** He mandado a un chunnin para que os guíe hasta donde será el examen chunnin yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes, nos veremos después Naruto- dijo despidiéndose con la mano

 **Naruto:** Claro que si abuelo- dijo sonriente el peli rojo mientras él y su equipo dejaban sus cosas en el hotel, las cuales no eran muchas

Una hora después, el chunnin de Konoha guio a los Gennin hasta donde serían los exámenes mientras Zabuza simplemente esperaba en el hotel

El grupo al llegar no tardaron en darse cuenta de que había un Genjutsu puesto en el lugar, por lo que sin decir nada entraron en el salón para poder hacer el examen

 **¿?:** Ja, menudo Genjutsu más malo- dijo un pelinegro azabache siendo vitoreado por un montón de chicas mientras otra chica de pelo negro se tapaba la cara en signo de negación

 **Naruto:** Bravo, acabas de aumentar la competencia para el examen, enhorabuena por tu excelente deducción- dijo aplaudiendo de forma sarcástica enfadando al pelinegro y a las chicas que lo vitoreaban

 **¿?:** ¿Y tú quién eres?- dijo bastante molesto

 **Naruto:** Alguien que viene romper culos, ¿y tú?- dijo con una sonrisa

 **¿?:** Soy Sasuke Uchiha perdedor- dijo siendo vitoreado por las chicas mientras el peli rojo sonreía internamente

El peli rojo le sorprendió saber que el clan del emo fue eliminado pro Itachi Uchiha, dejando solamente con vida a su madre y a sus dos hermanos, los cuales estaban en frente suya

 **Naruto:** Encantado de conocerte señor emo- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a sus compañeros y enfadando al emo y al club de fans

 **¿?:** Baka ¿cómo te atreves a meterte con Sasuke-kun?- dijo una peli rosa con varias venas en la frente

 **Naruto:** Algún problema ¿señora chicle gigante?- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo reír al todo el salón y cabreando a la peli rosa

Entonces un rubio con dos franjas en cada lado de su cara hizo acto de presencia

 **¿?:** ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con Sakura-chan maldito? ¿Y porque tienes bigotes como yo?- dijo el rubio señalando abiertamente al peli rojo al cuál se le hizo familiar

 **Naruto:** ¿Y tú eres?- dijo el peli rojo de forma pasiva

 **¿?:** Soy Uzumaki Namikaze Menma, y seré el próximo Hokage y voy a derrotar a todo el que se me ponga delante o se meta con mis amigos y Sakura-chan- dijo con determinación sorprendiendo levemente a los ninjas de Kiri

Naruto sonreía internamente, frente a él estaba la razón por la que había venido

Entonces el peli rojo empezó a liberar parte de su instinto asesino poniéndoles a muchos los pelos de punta y con ganas de correr por sus vidas

 **¿?:** Mierda, ese tío desprende el poder y el olor de un alfa- dijo un Inuzuka bastante nervioso mientras un perrito blanco que tenía en su cabeza se encontraba asustado

El peli rojo dejó de transmitir su instinto asesino para posteriormente mostrar sus colmillos con una sonrisa que les puso a muchos la carne de gallina

 **Naruto:** Está bien, acepto tu desafío, solo te pediré- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio con el traje de butanero- que no mueras tan rápido- dijo haciéndole tragar saliva al rubio mientras se dirigía hacia el salón para hacer el examen teórico

No fue nada del otro mundo, simplemente consistía o en hacer trampa o en dejarlo en blanco, aunque tanto él como sus compañeros se sabían las respuestas gracias a los conocimientos de las bodegas del clan Uzumaki y la información que recolectaron gracias a los pergaminos del clan del peli rojo

Eso sorprendió bastante a Ibiki Morino, el líder del departamento de inteligencia y tortura, mientras veía al peli rojo esperar a los demás, los cuáles también estaban sorprendidos de que lo hubiesen resuelto en tan poco tiempo

 **Sasuke:** "Maldito peli rojo"- pensó con envidia mientras intentaba copiarse de alguno de la clase

Después de hacer el examen todos esperaron unos minutos hasta que volvió el instructor del examen

 **Ibiki:** Muy bien pequeñas ratas, ahora diré algo importante, tenéis la opción de fracasar ahora y no poder ser Chunnin el año que viene o retiraros ahora para hacerlo el año que viene- dijo provocando que muchos se fueran

 **Naruto:** "Buena forma de jugar con las mentes, espero que el Namikaze no se valla, le tengo reservado una paliza gratuita"- dijo viendo al rubio algo nervioso

 **Ibiki:** Alguien más- dijo al ver que nadie se iba- bien, habéis aprobado- dijo sorprendiendo a todos menos a Naruto y su grupo- ahora salid fuera donde os esperara las siguiente examinadora- dijo mientras todos salían a hacer la siguiente prueba

Entonces el peli rojo pudo notar tres miradas dirigidas hacia él

Una era una Hyuga, debido al color de sus ojos, pelo oscuro azulado, el peli rojo tenía que admitir que era hermosa, pero también se fijó que le daba miradas indirectas al idiota de su hermano que apenas se daba cuenta

Por otro lado estaba una peliverde de piel oscura con ropa bastante reveladora proveniente de Takigakure por la banda de su cabeza, la cual desviada su mirada avergonzada cuando el peli rojo la miraba

Y por último una rubia de Kumo de prominente delantera. Al peli rojo casi se le salen los ojos, no por pervertido, aparte de su madre, nunca había visto unas tetas de semejante calibre. Esta pese a su semblante frío, le costaba mantenerle la mirada al peli rojo

El peli rojo sonrío para sus adentros, conocía perfectamente esas miradas, eran las mismas que Haku le daba antes de que fueran novios

 **Chojuro:** Tienes bien gusto Naruto- dijo el de las gafas sonriendo pícaramente

 **Naruto:** Es probable, después de todo estoy dentro de RCA si quiero restaurar el clan de mis antepasados- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Suigetsu:** Todavía me acuerdo del cabreo que se cogió Haku cuando se enteró- dijo burlándose por lo bajo

 **Naruto:** La misma que puso Hima cuando le rompiste el cuadro que hizo por practicar Kenjutsu donde no debías- dijo sonriente cabreando al peliblanco que empezó a refunfuñar por lo bajo cosas sobre peli rojos cabrones que siempre tienen la última palabra

Una vez afuera, los presentes estaban frente a las puertas del bosque de la muerte, un lugar que el peli rojo recuerda muy bien

Entonces, una Kunoichi de pelo púrpura hizo acto de presencia saliendo de una bola de humo con una sonrisa. Esta joven se llama Mitarashi Anko, miembro del departamento de inteligencia y tortura de Konoha

 **Anko:** Muy bien, gusanos, es hora de demostrar de lo que sois capaces, estaréis una semana dentro del bosque de la muerte, una vez dentro, no solo los animales, los otros competidores también os podrán matar- dijo poniendo nerviosos a los participantes- recibiréis un pergamino, uno es del cielo y el otro es el de la tierra, vuestra misión es llegar a la torre en el interior del bosque con los dos pergaminos antes de que se acabe el tiempo ¿queda claro?- dijo mientras muchos asentían

 **Menma:** ¿Pues a que esperamos? Pienso derrotarlos a todos y conseguir un paso más para ser Hokage- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

Entonces la Mitarashi apareció detrás del rubio con un Kunai en la mejilla

 **Anko:** Parece que tenemos un gracioso en las filas- dijo lamiendo la sangre del rubio- me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardarás en morir ahí dentro- dijo con un tono sádico poniéndole los pelos de punta al rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Asustando a los niños señorita?- dijo el peli rojo llamando la atención de la Jounin- no debería intentar arruinarle los sueños al pobrecito- dijo con una sonrisa desafiante enfadando al rubio

 **Anko:** Valla, parece que en Kiri también hay chicos graciosos y muy guapos- dijo relamiéndose los labios mientras el peli rojo sonreía

La Mitarashi apareció de espaldas en el peli rojo pero este la miraba con una sonrisa mientras detenía el kunai con la punta de su dedo sin esfuerzo ni daño alguno

 **Naruto:** No me vas a sorprender tan fácilmente como a ese tarado – dijo con una sonrisa a la impresionada Mitarashi que no se esperaba que el peli rojo la esquivara

Sin embargo el peli rojo notó un olor extraño en la peli morada, como a serpiente muerta

Después de eso, todos los genin que no se retiraron del examen entraron en el bosque para poder quitarles los pergaminos y posteriormente avanzar hacia la torre

 **Naruto:** Muy bien, ¿rápido o lento?, vosotros decidís- dijo con una sonrisa el peli rojo mientras sus compañeros sonreían

 **Suigetsu:** Cojamos los pergaminos y si vemos a alguien fuerte nos enfrentamos- dijo el peliblanco

 **Chojuro:** Será mejor coger los pergaminos y ocultar nuestras habilidades en vez de hacer frente a los adversarios fuertes, si ven nuestras mejores técnicas las podrían usarlas en nuestra contra y no sabemos de qué va a la siguiente técnica- dijo el peli gris deprimiendo al de pelo blanco

 **Naruto:** Perfecto, eso haremos- dijo el peli rojo mientras sus compañeros asentían

No tardaron mucho en conseguir los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, pero acabó haciéndose tarde, por lo que el grupo decidió acampar, donde el peli rojo puso varios sellos para que no los detectaran

El peli rojo, después de haber cazado un venado para el grupo, saco una enorme botella de sake, a la cual le empezó a meter mano al igual que sus compañeros sin misericordia alguna

 **Chojuro:** ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para eso?- dijo su compañero algo preocupado

 **Naruto:** No, además, sabes que para emborracharme harían falta 10 como esta y solo tengo dos- dijo dándole a la botella- aparte de que esto me pone contento- dijo sonriendo mostrando los colmillos mientras su compañero simplemente suspiraba- yo haré la primera guardia, te llamaré dentro de tres horas- dijo mientras sus compañeros se iban a dormir

El peli rojo en lo alto de un árbol, se dedicó a observar la belleza del bosque mientras escuchaba los ruidos que producían los animales nocturnos de la zona, bajo la luz de la luna llena

No tardó mucho en detectar una presencia, que al parecer, no pintaba nada en el examen

Su aura era oscura y malévola, y con un gran poder, nada que ver con el suyo, pero aceptable para ser un buen adversario

Al día siguiente el peli rojo y sus compañeros pudieron conseguir los pergaminos sin esfuerzo, solamente necesitando las habilidades de Suigetsu para conseguirlos sin percances

El peli rojo, entonces, percibió nuevamente esa aura oscura mientras a cierta distancia se producía una batalla

 **Naruto:** Vamos a ver- dijo el peli rojo con un rostro serio

 **Suigetsu:** ¿Por qué? Ya tenemos los pergaminos- dijo con pereza el peli blanco

 **Naruto:** El hijo del hokage y su grupo están siendo atacados- dijo poniendo a sus compañeros serios- no sé qué busca ese tío, pero una cosa esta clara…- dijo empezando a sonreír como un psicópata- **Menma es mío….-** Dijo poniéndoles los pelos de punta a sus compañeros de equipo que simplemente se limitaron a seguirle

Al llegar al lugar de donde provenía esa aura, el peli rojo no tardó mucho en descubrir al portador

Se trataba de un hombre alto, piel blanco pálido, y ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada y un olor a serpiente hedionda

Se trataba de uno de los renegados más peligrosos de la aldea, el sanin desertor Orochimaru, el cual estaba atacando al grupo de su hermano, los cuales estaban bastante heridos y con apenas chakra

Antes de que el criminal pudiera intentar algo contra el rubio Uzumaki, que se había abalanzado a por la serpiente, el peli rojo con puntas negras se plantó en medio, creando una explosión de polvo, cegando a los presentes, que solo veían una silueta entre el polvo, para posteriormente mostrar al hijo de la Mizukage con una mirada seria

 **Orochimaru:** Valla, parece que tenemos otra cucaracha a la que aplastar- dijo llamando la atención del mono que se giró con un rostro serio hacia el renegado

 **Naruto:** No es que me importen tus planes serpiente, simplemente te has metido en mi camino- dijo con una mirada desafiante poniendo algo tenso al sanin de las serpientes

 **Orochimaru:** ¿Acaso son amigos tuyos?- dijo con su típica sonrisa de serpiente

 **Naruto:** No, simplemente me has quitado a mi presa- dijo tornándose los nudillos- aparte se lo suficiente de ti como para saber de lo que eres capaz, y necesito al rubio entero- dijo poniéndose en posición de combate

 **Orochimaru:** Entonces sabrás que no eres rival para mí- dijo preparándose para luchar

 **Naruto:** Eso ya lo veremos- dijo sonriendo como un psicópata, mientras el Namikaze y su grupo se apartaban para ver la pelea con claridad junto a los compañeros del peli rojo

 **Sakura:** ¿Pero qué cree que hace ese imbécil? Lo va a hacer picadillo- dijo una peli rosa chillona, haciendo reír a los ninjas de la niebla

 **Sasuke:** ¿Vosotros de que os reís?- dijo con seriedad el emo

 **Chojuro:** Tú solo observa Uchiha, y lo entenderás- dijo con una sonrisa mientras todos miraban hacia el campo de batalla

El sanin se lanzó contra el peli rojo en un combate de Taijutsu, dispuesto a acabar rápidamente a su adversario

Grave error

El Uzumaki, sin problema alguno, bloqueaba todos los golpes del sanin, para posteriormente devolvérselos uno a uno sin compasión, dándole como final, una gran patada, que le hizo romper varias pilas de árboles antes de acabar en el suelo

Los de Konoha no salían de su asombro, bastaron unos pocos puñetazos y patadas para mandar a volar al sanin varios cientos de metros, el cual se levantaba del suelo incrédulo ante lo que le había ocurrido

 **Orochimaru:** ¡ ¿QUÉ COJONES…?!-dijo muy exaltado

 **Naruto:** ¿…Ha sido eso?- dijo el diablo justo detrás del sanin, asombrado de no haber notado al chico con anterioridad- lo siento, pero el Taijutsu es mi punto fuerte, tendrás que probar con otra cosa- dijo con una sonrisa desafiante

 **Orochimaru:** Cómo quieras mocoso…- dijo trazando sellos y usando técnicas elementales haciendo sonreír al mono de pelo rojo, el cuál empezó a esquivar los ataques con bastante facilidad

Entonces, el sanin salió de unos arbustos de la zona, con sus dedos apuntando al estómago del Uzumaki

 **Orochimaru: ¡SELLO DE LOS CINCO ELEMENTOS!-** dijo impactando sus dedos en el estómago del Uzumaki

Sin embargo, para sorpresa del sanin, el chakra del peli rojo seguía fluyendo sin problemas y el sello no aparecía en la piel del peli rojo, el cual tenía una sonrisa macabra

 **Naruto:** Lo siento, ya conozco ese sello, por lo que me hice inmune a este- dijo para posteriormente encajarle un puñetazo en la cara al sanin, que pudo sentir como el cráneo se le fracturaba en varios pedacitos, mientras el Uzumaki trazaba sellos- ya nos veremos en otra ocasión- dijo para posteriormente lanzar un dragón de agua y otro eléctrico para posteriormente combinarlos en uno solo, los cuales le dieron de lleno al pedófilo, que salió volando varios kilómetros del campo de batalla

Los de Konoha no se creían la hazaña del peli rojo, mientras sus compañeros sonreían mientras su líder volvía hacia ellos

El Uzumaki de Kiri, pudo notar que el emo ya había sido marcado por la serpiente, pero se centró más en Menma

 **Naruto:** No malinterpretéis las cosas, si os he salvado es porque tengo asuntos pendientes contigo Namikaze, así que más te vale llegar a las finales- dijo desapareciendo junto a su equipo, mientras el Namikaze le relataba cosas sin sentido hasta que la peli rosa logró calmarlo con un puñetazo en su cabeza

Una vez en la torre donde serían las eliminatorias, el Uzumaki se dedicó a meditar mientras sus dos compañeros espadachines hablaban entre ellos para matar el aburrimiento, ya que fueron los primeros en llegar y no había nadie en el lugar

Entonces unos ninjas de Suna entraron en la torre, llamando uno de ellos la atención del peli rojo

Se trataba de un peli rojo, que llevaba una especie de calabaza en la espalda y desprendía un aura asesina y hostil

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención de ese chico era el chakra que tenía en su interior, el cual no tardó mucho en reconocer

Se trataba del jinchuriki del Shukaku, conocido por los humanos como el Ichibi; Sabaku no Gaara, el menor de los tres hermanos del cuarto Kazekage, Rasa

Sin embargo, tampoco perdió de vista a sus otros dos hermanos

Por un lado estaba el hermano mayor de Gaara, Kankuro, que llevaba una especie de caja en su espalda con vendas y unas pinturas en su cara, seguramente para intimidar, aunque parecía más maquillaje

Y por último, la mayor de los tres hermanos, Temari, una rubia bastante hermosa y que aparentaba un carácter fuerte, cosa que le gustaba al peli rojo

Sus compañeros no tardaron en darse cuenta de que era lo que había llamado la atención del peli rojo, por lo que Suigetsu no tardó en poner una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

 **Suigetsu:** Mira en lo que se ha fijado nuestro Naruto, Chojuro- dijo con la mirada señalando a la rubia

 **Chojuro:** A Haku no le gustará- dijo riendo maliciosamente y riendo por lo bajo

 **Naruto:** ¿Debo recordaros que al ser el heredero de mi clan estoy dentro del plan de restauración de clanes?- dijo deteniendo las risas de sus compañeros que olvidaron ese detalle

Después vinieron los demás grupos, siendo el del Namikaze el último en entrar, donde el rubio recibía reprimendas de la peli rosa por hacer el payaso

El peli rojo simplemente los ignoró y espero al comienzo de las eliminatorias

Curiosamente, pudo notar la mirada de una chica de pelo negro y ojos blancos, tratándose de la heredera del clan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga

Cuando el peli rojo la miró esta sonrojada desvió su mirada mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos

 **Naruto:** "Esa chica… me suena de algo"- fue lo que pensó al observarla

Empezaron los combates, siendo el primero entre el Uchiha y un ninja de Oto, donde el Uchiha llevaba las de perder

Sin embargo, el peli rojo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que esto era solo para poner a prueba la marca maldita del Uchiha, y miraba donde estaba escondido el sanin disimuladamente

Al final, pese a los jutsus del Uchiha, ganó el ninja de Oto gracias a su habilidad de absorber chakra de su víctima

El siguiente combate fue nuevamente un ninja de Oto contra un chico de Konoha de nombre Shino, del clan Aburame, el cual utilizo sus insectos para desmantelar las armas de su rival, que perdió la capacidad de usar sus brazos

El siguiente fue entre Menma y un chico del clan Inuzuka de nombre Kiba, donde ambos eran igual de presumidos y bocazas, y al final el Namikaze fue el ganador de la pelea gracias a un pedo

La verdad fue algo patético, al Uzumaki le bastó con ver al Namikaze hokage para ver que no estaba muy orgulloso de esa victoria de su hijo, de hecho, el dudaba que necesitara humillarlo, ya que el muy idiota se humillaba solo, pero de todas formas, lo haría para divertirse

Finalmente, fue el turno del Uzumaki, el cual se enfrentaría a nada más ni menos, que a la compañera del Namikaze, Sakura Haruno

El Uzumaki no tenía nada contra esa peli rosa, pese a ser una gritona y una fanática del Uchiha

Sin embargo, estaba aburrido y quería provocar al Namikaze, que mejor forma que dañar a la mujer que el ama

El Uzumaki, con una sonrisa psicópata, bajo de un salto al escenario, provocando un temblor en el suelo, como si un elefante se hubiese estrellado contra el suelo

Los presentes se asombraron de la cantidad de poder que había liberado el peli rojo, pese a que era una mínima cantidad de su poder, mientras sus compañeros se ponían algo nerviosos, sabían que cuando el peli rojo sonreía así, su rival no acababa muy bien

La peli rosa por su parte se sintió algo intimidada por el peli rojo, pero su orgullo de ninja y fanática del Uchiha no le permitían abandonar

Grave error

(Aviso que si te gusta este personaje, no te va a gustar la pelea de a continuación)

El Uzumaki se lanzó directo a por su rival a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a la Haruno que lo esquivó… porque el peli rojo quiso

Pero solo fue un farol, ya que posteriormente el Uzumaki agarró a la peli rosa por una de las piernas para posteriormente estrellarla contra el suelo para rematar con una patada que estrelló a la Haruno contra la pared

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, ante la brutalidad del peli rojo

Minato, que estaba observando la pelea, sabía, por parte de su mujer, que los Uzumaki eran letales cuando peleaban, pero esa forma de atacar era muy distinta a la de su esposa

La Haruno salió de la pared algo mareada y con dificultad para mantener el equilibrio

 **Naruto:** ¿Eso es todo?- dijo con aburrimiento- Que decepción, bueno, que esperar de la compañera de un emo y un niño de papá- dijo cabreando a los Namikaze y a la Haruno

 **Sakura:** ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A SASUKE-KUN!- Dijo hecha una furia lanzándose a por el peli rojo, sonriente de conseguir lo que quería

Sin que nadie pudiera predecirlo, el Uzumaki la arrolló con su brazo izquierdo derribándola nuevamente, pero esta vez, la agarró por la cabeza mientras le sonreía sádicamente

 **Naruto:** Tienes una hermosa cara… que pena que te la tenga que romper- dijo para posteriormente liarse a puñetazos con la cara de la peli rosa, la cual sangraba más que un cerdo en un matadero

Los de Konoha estaban aterrados ante la escena, mientras Minato y Kakashi sujetaban a Menma, el cuál quería destrozar al peli rojo mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos con la pupila rasgada

Eso fue algo que llamó la atención del peli rojo, por lo que con toda la crueldad del mundo, le sonrió como un buen psicópata para posteriormente lanzarle un corte de manga, lo que puso aún más furioso al Namikaze y al Hatake que también intentaba contenerse

El Uzumaki entonces lanzó a la peli rosa por los aires para posteriormente darle una brutal paliza, donde la peli rosa recibió por lo menos cientos de patadas y puñetazos antes de que cayera al suelo, el cuál quedo destrozado cuando su cuerpo impacto contra el suelo

Muchos de los presentes estaban asombrados y aterrados ante la brutalidad del peli rojo con puntas negras

Incluso Gaara, sentía miedo al ver a ese sujeto y sus instintos le decían que se alejara del peli rojo

Increíblemente, la peli rosa seguía consciente, luchando por mantenerse de pie

 **Naruto:** Eres resistente, muchos han muerto cuando me pongo en este estado- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la peli rosa se levantaba- te propongo un trato- dijo mientras todos escuchaban- puedes rendirte y retirarte con honor o seguir este juego donde claramente vas a morir, tú decides- dijo asombrando a los presentes, pensando que la peli rosa se rendiría

 **Sakura:** ¡NUNCA!- Dijo cargada de rabia por ser menospreciada, cometiendo el peor de su vida

 **Naruto:** Como quieras…- dijo dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen que casi le saca las tripas, mientras escupía bastante sangre

 **Kakashi:** ¡SAKURA RÍNDETE, NO MERECE LA PENA MORIR ASÍ!- Dijo el Hatake desesperado por su alumna

 **Naruto:** Demasiado tarde Hatake- dijo retorciéndole los brazos como si fueran plastilina, provocando que la peli rosa gritara de puro dolor y agonía- ya que has aguantado tanto te contare un pequeño secreto que solo unos pocos saben…- susurró el peli rojo en la oreja de la peli rosa mientras le decía algo que solo ella podía escuchar, abriendo los ojos ante semejante sorpresa mientras miraba incrédulo al peli rojo que le sonreía- no se lo cuentes a nadie, quiero que sea una gran sorpresa- dijo para posteriormente noquearla, siendo el ganador del combate

Todos se alejaron del peli rojo que se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, no sin antes sonreírle descaradamente al rubio que estaba a punto de liberar al bijuu y matarlo

Por otro lado, el chico de las cejas pobladas también tenía ganas de machacar al Uzumaki por herir tan brutalmente a su amada peli rosa

El Uchiha, que curiosamente estaba allí, también miro con algo de odio al peli rojo, pero este no tardó en darse cuenta de que las provocaciones iban dirigidas al Namikaze, la pregunta era ¿por qué? Menma era uno de los peores de la clase y un idiota, ¿acaso el hokage le habrán hecho algo en el pasado?, el emo simplemente decidió mantener vigilado a ese peli rojo, porque si de algo estaba más seguro, era que el ninja de Kiri era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba

En el interior del jinchuriki Namikaze, el zorro de nueve colas miraba al peli rojo con horror, ya que no tardó mucho en reconocer al peli rojo

Sabía que si liberaba todo su poder, ni siquiera él y los demás bijuus juntos podrían detenerle

Sin embargo había alguien entre las sombras, que no tardó mucho en entender el mensaje del peli rojo

Quería humillar a la familia Namikaze, aunque no sabía porque motivos querría hacerlo, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que iban a pasar cosas muy interesantes

Los combates nuevamente siguieron, donde Temari aplastó a Tenten, poniendo más furioso de lo que estaba al chico cejón que fue detenido por su sensei, Gaara tuvo una gran pelea contra Rock lee, y Neji gano a Hinata dejando a la pobre destrozada tanto física como mentalmente

De hecho el peli rojo tuvo que saltar dos veces al campo de batalla, una para evitar que el Hyuga matara a su prima, algo imperdonable para un miembro autentico de su clan, y también antes de que Gaara destrozara al chico de verde antes de que acabara peor que en la batalla del anime

No tardó mucho en ganarse rivales fuertes, sin embargo, su principal presa lo miraba desde las gradas con auténtica sed de sangre

Tampoco tardó mucho en fijarse en la rubia, que se sonrojó cuando el peli rojo la miró con sus ojos rojos

Chojuro y Suigetsu decidieron rendirse y dejárselo al Uzumaki, la verdad es que estaban aquí para que el Uzumaki pudiera humillar al clan Namikaze y poner a Kiri en lo más alto

El grupo del Uzumaki simplemente abandonó la torre para dirigirse a sus hoteles, pero el Uzumaki decidió que ya era hora de ir a averiguar quién era esa niña de pelo oscuro del clan Hyuga

Cuando llegó a la habitación de la Hyuga, esperó a que su padre y su hermana dejaran la habitación con preocupación

El Uzumaki tocó la puerta recibiendo un entra por parte de la Hyuga, que pensaba que sería una de las sirvientas

Pero se sorprendió cuando frente a ella se encontraba el peli rojo, que la miraba de forma seria pero tranquila

La oji perla no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero a la vez asustarse del peli rojo, esos ojos eran encantadores e hipnotizantes a la vez, pero los recuerdos de esta tarde y su mirada psicópata la aterraban

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó de forma amable mientras la nombrada miraba algo avergonzada y asustada al otro lado

 **Hinata:** ¿Po... porque vienes a verme?- dijo con timidez

 **Naruto:** Porque me recuerdas a alguien- dijo asombrando a la Hyuga que entonces se estiró un poco de la cama para ver mejor al peli rojo

 **Hinata:** Tú eres ese chico, el que me protegió aquel día- dijo asombrada mientras los recuerdos

 _ **Flash back**_

La joven Hyuga, con 5 años estaba siendo acosada por unos abusones, después de que uno de sus cuidadores se fuera a comprar algo

Cuando de repente un rubio con tres franjas se plantó entre los matones y la niña. Estos al ver que lo superaban en número se confiaron y fueron a por él, pero no contaron con que este era el ahijado de Danzo y el chico estaba muy por encima de ellos

Después de apalear a los pobres mocosos, ayudo a la joven niña a levantarse, la cual lo miraba muy sonrojada

 **Naruto:** No es buena idea quedarse sola, podría haber sido peor- dijo mientras cogía una bolsa- me tengo que ir, vuelve con tu familia- dijo corriendo para hacer un recado

La Hyuga se quedó embobada y con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba al rubio marchar

 _ **Fin flash back**_

El Uzumaki recordó entonces con claridad ese día, ahora entendía porque se le hacía tan familiar

 **Hinata:** Por un tiempo pensé que eras Menma- dijo mosqueando graciosamente al Uzumaki, pero él tiene dos franjas menos que tú en la cara y aparte no se ha vuelto peli rojo- dijo riendo levemente- ¿Qué te ha pasado para acabar así?- dijo asombrada ante el cambio radical

 **Naruto:** No creo que sea el momento para hablarlo- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a la Hyuga- por cierto, se tu nombre pero prefiero presentarme; mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Terumi- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Hinata:** Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, un placer Naruto-kun- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Ambos estuvieron hablando entre ellos hasta el atardecer, donde el peli rojo tuvo que irse a su hotel

No tardó mucho en sentir una presencia hostil a sus espaldas que no tardó en reconocer, por lo que simplemente sonrió

 **Naruto:** ¿No puedes controlarte Gaara?- dijo el peli rojo girándose para ver directamente al nombrado

 **Gaara:** Eres diferente, puedo sentirlo, madre lo siente- dijo con un tono serio mirando fijamente al Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Eso es quedarse corto amigo- dijo sonriendo sádicamente poniéndole los pelos de punta- dentro de un mes, veras lo diferente que puedo ser- dijo desapareciendo en un shushin después de liberar una leve onda de instinto asesino que dejo sin palabras al jinchuriki

 **Gaara:** Y no lo dudo… Uzumaki Naruto- dijo con una sádica sonrisa, ansioso por luchar contra el rey del puño

Durante la vuelta hacia su apartamento, no tardó en detectar a los Ambus del Hokage que le espiaban, hasta que este los noqueó sin que estos se enteraran de nada, pero tampoco perdió de vista a la rubia con coletas que parecía pensativa en lo alto del tejado donde estaba su hotel

 **Naruto:** ¿Disfrutando de las vistas?- dijo llamando la atención de la rubia, algo sorprendida de la presencia del peli rojo

 **Temari:** ¿No deberías estar junto a tus compañeros?- dijo algo sonrojada la rubia mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado después de haber subido de un salto al tejado

 **Naruto:** Me aburro dentro de cuatro paredes, y tenía curiosidad por ver esto- dijo con simpleza mientras observaba la luna- así que la arena está aliada con la serpiente pedófila ¿eh?- dijo provocando que la rubia sacara a gran velocidad su abanico, pero no pudo atacar al ver el puño del peli rojo a unos centímetros de tocar su cara- ¿seguro que quieres intentarlo?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la rubia guardaba su arma, sabía que retar a ese peli rojo no era muy buena idea

 **Temari:** ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- preguntó algo sorprendida

 **Naruto:** Secreto, encanto- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a la rubia- pero déjame decirte….- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo- Que no podréis atacar a Konoha- dijo extrañando a la rubia

 **Temari:** ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo confundida por lo dicho por el peli rojo

Pero cuando el Uzumaki mostró su mirada llena de sed de sangre, su confusión paso a una mezcla de excitación y pánico

 **Naruto:** Simple princesa de Suna…- Dijo mientras sus ojos se hacían blancos y sus colmillos se agrandaban mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba- **Dile a tu padre y a esa serpiente que los Namikaze son** **míos** \- Dijo para posteriormente desaparecer como si fuera niebla dejando a la rubia muy asustada

Danzo, por su parte, sabía de los planes de Orochimaru y Rasa para atacar la aldea, pero sabía que su ahijado no estaba solo para dejar de ser un simple Genin

El chico quería venganza, pero no se trataba de matar

Quería destrozarlos, apalearlos, hacerlos gritar de dolor, humillarlos, que le teman, que entren en pánico al oír su nombre… de todo menos matarlos, porque sabe que la muerte será la única salvación

Minato estaba bastante serio en su casa, junto a su mujer, a la cual le contó todo lo que vio del chico

Cuando la Peli rojo oyó la palabra Uzumaki se emocionó de la misma forma que su marido al principio, pero cuando le contó el salvajismo que hizo el chico, se preocupó, pensando que los miembros de su clan habían perdido todas sus tradiciones (mira quién habla)

Sarutobi se encontraba nervioso en su casa, después de ver las eliminatorias en su esfera mágica, pudo sentir algo que no sintió desde niño… miedo, miedo hacia el peli rojo Uzumaki

El viejo shinobi no era tonto, el chico solo estaba jugando con la Haruno desde el principio, porque si hubiese usado su poder, seguramente hasta Minato y él juntos tendrían problemas contra ese chico

En Kiri, la actual Mizukage preparaba sus cosas junto a su prometido y a su ahijada y futura nuera para ir a ver las finales dentro de un mes, dejando la aldea al cargo de Ao

El trío sonreía, las chicas porque su querido peli rojo pondría en ridículo a esos cretinos de los Namikaze y a Zabuza por el mismo motivo y porque su aldea se convertiría en la más temida y protegida de las naciones shinobis

Porque Naruto Uzumaki Terumi, heredero del clan Uzumaki y Rey de los Akuma no saru, le demostraría al mundo lo que es capaz de hacer el rey del Taijutsu, conocido mejor como _"el rey del puño"_

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo gente, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	4. Capítulo 4: Naruto vs Menma

**Hola a todos, aquí vuelvo nuevamente con esta historia, siento mucho que no sea tan largo como los otros pero es que no se me ocurría como alargarlo. Y sin más os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 4: Naruto vs Menma**

El mes para prepararse para las finales había terminado, y todos los participantes se encontraban en sus puesto, siendo Menma el último en llegar, aunque el Uchiha tampoco estaba pero Kakashi pudo avisar al Hokage a tiempo

Todos los participantes esperaban las órdenes del Hokage para que diera inicio los combates, mientras Menma miraba con odio al peli rojo, el cual le sonrió descaradamente al rubio Namikaze que estaba ansioso de darle su merecido

El hokage anuncio el primer combate, el cuál sería Neji Hyuga contra Naruto Uzumaki Terumi

En las gradas, Sakura apareció y se sentó al lado de su amiga Ino, mientras miraba con horror al peli rojo

 **Tenten:** Tranquila Sakura, Neji le dará su merecido a ese peli rojo- dijo con confianza

 **Sakura:** Te equivocas…- dijo llamando la atención de sus compañeras- Neji solo es una mosca a su lado, un obstáculo en su venganza….- dijo extrañando a sus compañeras y a la Hyuga que llegó también al lugar después de recuperarse de sus heridas

 **Ino:** ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo sin entender a la peli rosa

 **Sakura:** Es chico… no parara hasta haber aplastado a Menma- dijo con terror mientras miraba al mono frente al Hyuga

El peli rojo se encontraba mirando al tercer hokage, sabedor de que tiene el contrato de los monos por lo que tendría que tener una charla con el más tarde

 **Neji:** Ríndete Ninja de Kiri, tu destino es perder contra mí- dijo seriamente pero enfadándose al ver que no le estaba echando cuenta

Entonces el Uzumaki dirigió su vista hacia el Hyuga para posteriormente sonreírle de una forma bastante macabra

 **Naruto:** Lo siento Hyuga, pero tengo unos asuntos pendientes con el rubio- dijo tensando los músculos- así que tienes dos opciones- dijo con los dedos- o te apartas de mi camino o te mato, tú decides- dijo con su sádica sonrisa

 **Neji:** No me vas a intimidar con amenazas, peli rojo- dijo en posición de defensa

 **Naruto:** Tú mismo- dijo lanzándose a gran velocidad, encajándole un puñetazo en la nariz al oji perla que no pudo verlo venir, mientras acababa estampado en la pared del estadio

Todos se quedaron sin aliento al ver al genio Hyuga enterrado en la pared de un simple puñetazo del peli rojo

 **Mito:** Ese chico es fuerte…- dijo una de las gemelas Namikaze-Uzumaki bastante asombrada

 **Naruko:** Lo mismo digo hermana- dijo en el mismo estado

Por su parte, los padres de la niñas y el tercero miraban con curiosidad al peli rojo, tenían que admitir que el hijo de la Terumi era bastante bueno, cosa que les sorprendió, tanto el que la Mizukage tuviera un hijo como el que no hablara con ellos tan a menudo como antes mientras la miraban junto a su marido y su hijastra desde el otro lado del estadio

Sarutobi era el que más curiosidad tenía, no solo por el potencial del chico, sino también por la forma en la que lo había mirado antes

Por su parte Orochimaru, que estaba camuflado como el Kazekage, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de quién era ese peli rojo, después de mirar en secreto los álbumes de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, por lo que decidió sentarse a observar que es lo que haría el peli rojo y retrasar o incluso suspender la invasión de Konoha

Por su parte, El Hyuga salió de la pared bastante adolorido y sangrando para posteriormente lanzarse al ataque hacia el peli rojo, empezando por lanzar unos Kunais, que el peli rojo simplemente aparto con su brazo, para posteriormente esquivar los golpes del Hyuga sin apenas esfuerzo lo que frustraba al oji blanco y más al ver que el peli rojo le estaba sonriendo descaradamente

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Porque me estás aburriendo- dijo con una sonrisa enfadando al Hyuga

 **Neji:** Pues toma esto- dijo golpeando los puntos de circulación de chakra, haciendo sonreír al Hyuga

Sin embargo, esa sonrisa desapareció al ver con su Byakugan como nuevamente se reabrían los puntos de chakra, gracias a otra fuente de energía oscura y rojiza que aterro al genio de la rama secundaria

 **Naruto:** Lo siento, ya desarrolle una defensa contra vuestro Junken- dijo con una sonrisa psicópata aterrando al Hyuga y a los espectadores

Entonces, en un descuido el peli rojo agarró el brazo del castaño para posteriormente retorcérselo como si fuera plastilina, haciendo que el Hyuga gritara de puro dolor para posteriormente recibir un puñetazo en la cabeza que lo enterró en el suelo

Neji intentaba levantarse adolorido, cuando entonces el peli rojo lo coge por la cabeza para mirarle con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Ya te lo he dicho antes- dijo soltándolo- estás en medio- dijo para posteriormente encajarle un puñetazo que le reventó la nariz, provocando una explosión de sangre y que el Hyuga saliera volando por los aires para caer a varios metros en el suelo mientras se levantaba bastante adolorido y escupiendo sangre para posteriormente mirar al peli rojo con horror al ver esa sonrisa macabra llena de demencia

 **Neji:** ¿Por qué?- dijo llamando la atención del peli rojo ¿Por qué persigues a la familia del Hokage?- dijo haciendo sonreír al peli rojo que se acercó a su oreja con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Es una sorpresa Hyuga, una sorpresa que de seguro encantará- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el Hyuga se rendía, dándole la victoria al Uzumaki, el cual miró al Hokage y a su familia para sacarles una sonrisa realmente sádica, al igual que a Menma que estaba que se lo comía la ira

 **Chojuro:** Los va a hacer pedacitos- dijo el espadachín con gafas mientras bebía un batido

 **Suigetsu:** No creo, seguro que se cagará en toda su cara después de haberles arrancado los brazos- dijo tranquilamente mientras se bebía un batido bien frío

 **Haku:** Seguramente les arrancará los testículos y se los meterá en la boca- dijo aterrando a los varones que la escucharon y haciendo sonreír a su madrastra y suegra futura

Después de la derrota del Hyuga, Kakashi apreció con el Uchiha para pelear contra Gaara, de no ser porque su compañero rubio se adelantó

 **Sasuke:** ¿A dónde vas Dobe?- dijo para posteriormente ver la ira en los ojos del rubio

 **Menma:** A ajustar cuentas con ese cabrón- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

Danzo también estaba viendo a su nieto adoptivo en el estadio mientras Menma avanzaba hacia este, lo que hizo sonreír al viejo Halcón de la guerra, ya que su nieto podría vengarse de los Namikaze por haberlo abandonado a favor de sus hermanos jinchurikis

Ambos contendientes se miraban entre ellos, Naruto con una sonrisa sádica y Menma con los dientes apretados de la rabia

 **Minato:** Siguiente combate; Naruto Uzumaki Terumi contra Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, Empiecen – dijo dando la señal de comienzo

El primero en atacar fue el rubio que empezó con un ataque directo con clones, que el peli rojo esquivaba o repelía con suma facilidad, hasta que los tres clones le encajaron unos buenos golpes a gran velocidad y potencia, haciendo sonreír al original

Pero la sonrisa se fue a la mierda cuando el peli rojo sonrió sin mostrar ningún rasguño, para posteriormente de unos manotazos destruir los clones sin esfuerzo, mientras al último le aplastaba la cabeza con su pie

 **Naruto:** Necesitarás algo más que tres clones para vencerme- dijo con una sonrisa sádica para posteriormente hacer sellos de fuego- comete esto- dijo lanzándole un dragón de fuego al rubio que lo esquivo por los pelos, seguido de un ataque Doton, que altero el terreno del lugar, alterando el equilibrio del rubio, cosa que aprovecho el peli rojo para agarrar a su víctima por la cabeza y empezar a arrastrarla de una forma mucho más violenta que al Hyuga y estamparlo con más fuerza a la pared y posteriormente lanzarlo al centro del campo de batalla, creando una nube de polvo por la caída

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó se podía ver al rubio con heridas leves y sangrantes, mientras se levantaba adolorido mirando con ira al peli rojo de puntas negras que se acercaba andando hacia él

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿Por qué no llamas al zorro para que esto sea más emocionante?- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio por lo dicho por el peli rojo

 **Kurama: Déjame salir niño-** Dijo exaltado el zorro- **Si quieres tener alguna posibilidad déjame salir y ambos le haremos frente-** Dijo muy asustado el zorro sorprendiendo a su carcelero

 **Menma:** Como quieras peli rojo- dijo siendo cubierto por el chakra del zorro para posteriormente de una explosión de Humo saliera el zorro de nueve colas y Menma encima de su cabeza, para horror de los aldeanos y sorpresa de los forasteros- aquí me tienes miserable, ¿Qué harás ahora?- dijo desde lo alto de la cabeza del zorro con confianza para asombro de sus padres

 **Naruto:** Esto- Dijo apretando los puños y concentrando su poder demoniaco a niveles monstruosos e inhumanos, sorprendiendo a los presentes y aclarando las dudas del bijuu de nueve colas

 **Kurama: Justo como pensaba…** \- Dijo el bijuu con terror- **eres el Akuma no Saru que sentí hace un año** \- Dijo aterrando a los Hokages y a su esposa

 **Sarutobi:** Entonces ese chico es el que emitió ese monstruoso poder del que Enma me había hablado- dijo asombrado el anciano mientras Danzo, Mei y Zabuza, Haku, Suigetsu y Chojuro sonreían con orgullo

Por su parte, el peli rojo siguió aumentando su poder hasta que finalmente se transformó en su modo bestia, siendo más grande que antes, después de haber mostrado al mandril echo de energía que se desvaneció en el cielo

El peli rojo, que ahora estaba cubierto de pelo y apretaba los dientes y los puños, sonrió nuevamente con unos colmillos enormes y unos ojos blancos como la nieve con un punto negro como pupila

El bijuu, para sorpresa de los presentes, estaba asustado e intimidado, al igual que su jinchuriki y los demás espectadores al ver frente a ellos un ser que por mucho, superaba a todos los bijuus juntos

 **Naruto: Preparaos Menma, Kurama-** Dijo sorprendiendo al bijuu- **porque lo único que va a quedar de vosotros son las cenizas** \- dijo mientras su cuerpo era cubierto de fuego, sobre todo los puños mientras sonreía como un maníaco

 **Kurama: Niño será mejor que prepares…-** Pero no pudo terminar ya que recibió de lleno un puñetazo que le destrozó varios dientes, para asombro de los presentes

El peli rojo entonces cogió al bijuu por la cabeza para posteriormente estamparlo contra el suelo unas cinco veces seguidas para posteriormente lanzarlo por los aires e impactarle, para asombro de todos, un rasengan echo de energía demoníaca. Que provocó una explosión en el cielo

Cuando se disipó el humo, se podía ver al bijuu caer totalmente quemado para posteriormente volver al interior de su jinchuriki

Nadie salía de su asombro, muchos se habían hecho caca en los pantalones al ver como el bijuu más fuerte de todos fue derrotado por el peli rojo

 **Naruto: Eso es todo, que decepción, no lo crees ¿Menma?-** Dijo con una sonrisa al muy asustado rubio, sobre todo al ver esa sonrisa demencial

Entonces el Hokage y su esposa fueron al estadio a proteger a su hijo, incluso si morían en el intento

 **Minato:** No permitiremos que toques a nuestro hijo- dijo con determinación el rubio

 **Kushina:** No me puedo creer que hayas hecho daño a uno de los nuestros- dijo la peli roja enfadada

El peli rojo al escuchar eso empezó a liberar una cantidad monstruosa de poder, todavía mayor a la que usó contra el bijuu

 **Naruto: Mira quien habla, de todas formas, ¿no pensaréis en serio que voy a matar a mi hermano pequeño verdad?-** Dijo dejando sin palabras a los presentes mientras Los ninjas de Kiri y Danzo sonreían de satisfacción al ver las caras de sorpresa de los Namikaze

 **Mito/Naruko:** ¡¿He… hermano?!- dijeron las gemelas sin salir de su asombro

 **Minato:** ¿De… de que estás hablando?- dijo totalmente sorprendido

 **Naruto: Ha cierto, será mejor presentarme debidamente-** Dijo con una sádica sonrisa- **Mi verdadero nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, y soy vuestro cuarto hijo-** Dijo soltando la bomba dejando a todos de piedra

 **Continuará**

 **Parece que la cosa se pone cada vez más interesante, JAJAJAJA , bueno, espero que os haya gustado y hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	5. Capítulo 5: La verdad revelada

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Aquí vuelvo con esta historia que ha muchos os ha gustado, y como no tengo mucho más que decir os dejaré leer**

 **Capítulo 5: La verdad revelada**

El estadio se quedó completamente mudo, nadie se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra ya que todos tenían una sorpresa tan grande que era para muchos, imposible el decir alguna palabra razonable

Los únicos que no estaban sorprendidos eran Danzo, Mei, Zabuza, Suigetsu, Chojuro, Haku y Sakura, los primeros, con una gran sonrisa en sus caras, y la última con terror hacia el peli rojo el cuál sonreía sádicamente mostrando sus colmillos mientras liberaba levemente su poder

Incluso Kurama y Shukaku se impresionaron a más no poder ante lo dicho por el peli rojo

 **Kurama: Con razón me sonaban esas marcas en su cara** \- fue lo que dijo el bijuu desde el interior de su jinchuriki recuperándose de la paliza que le había dado el Akuma no saru

 **Kushina:** No…. ¡No te atrevas a reírte de nosotros ninja de Kiri! ¡ Mis únicos hijos son Menma, Mito y Naruko!- dijo la peli roja molesta por lo dicho por el peli rojo el cuál sonreía descaradamente

 **Minato:** Tranquila Kushina, no dejes que este mentiroso te provoque- dijo seriamente mirando al peli rojo sonriente, aunque por dentro estaba furioso al ver como el peli rojo se reía de ellos y les faltaba descaradamente el respeto delante de todo el mundo

 **Naruto: ¿Mentir? Creo que deberías ver el álbum familiar Minato, para que te creas lo que te digo-** Dijo en un tono sádico e incapaz de parar de reírse mientras se sentaba en el suelo- **Vamos, no pierdes nada por ir a comprobarlo Namikaze, aquí te espero, y prometo no hacer nada mientras nadie me haga algo ¿te vale eso?** \- dijo el mono de pelo rojo en la cabeza con una gran sonrisa y los brazos cruzados mostrando una macabra sonrisa

Kushina fue a su casa para buscar el álbum familiar mientras el hokage se mantenía en alerta ante cualquier movimiento del peli rojo, el cuál le estaba metiendo mano a una botella enorme de sake del tamaño de Kakashi

Orochimaru, el cual estaba fingiendo ser el cuarto Kazekage, intentaba por todos los medios no reírse de forma maligna al ver la que estaba liando el peli rojo

Minutos después la peli roja Namikaze-Uzumaki llegó con el álbum familiar, el cual aún no había abierto mientras miraba seriamente al peli rojo

 **Kushina:** Muy bien niño-mono, vamos a ver si lo que dices es cierto- dijo mientras la peli roja abría el álbum, siendo observada por su marido y sus tres hijos, mientras el tercero y jounins como Kakashi esperaban que lo dicho por el peli rojo fuese una gran mentira

Pero entonces, la mirada de los Namikaze- Uzumaki se puso pálida al ver en la foto que no había tres, sino cuatro bebes en la foto siendo abrazados por la peli roja, la cual miraba incrédula no una, sino varias fotos donde aparecía un cuarto bebé con ellos hasta que los niños tenían entre cinco y seis años de edad

 **Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato?-** Dijo para posteriormente reírse como un verdadero psicópata

 **Minato:** No nos tomes por tontos, el cuarto niño de la foto es rubio- dijo furioso el rubio Hokage

 **Naruto: A diferencia de ese payaso que se supone que es mi hermano menor o las gemelas, yo activé los genes Uzumaki después de abandonar la aldea gracias a un gran amigo experto en Fuinjutsu, o para ser más exactos, un amigo de mi abuelo, Ichiroma Uzumaki-** Dijo dejando sin palabras a la peli roja al escuchar ese nombre, provocando que tirara el álbum y llamara la atención de su familia

 **Kushina:** Tu… tú… ¿conociste a mi abuelo?- dijo asombrada dejando sin palabras a los presentes

 **Naruto: Exacto Kushina, cuando visité Uzugakure hace unos años para poder ganar la guerra y llevarme las pertenencias de mi clan, ya que me convertí en el heredero principal y dueño del clan-** Dijo asombrando a todos los que escucharon eso mientras Danzo y los ninjas de Kiri sonreían, ya que el peli rojo no solo era el líder de un clan, sino de un país entero, lo que le daba un poder político enorme

Entonces la peli roja cayó al suelo derrotada mientras derramaba lágrimas sin parar al darse cuenta de que rompió una de las normas más importantes del clan; no abandonar a tu familia

 **Menma:** ¡ MALDITO!- Gritó furioso el Namikaze, primero le da una brutal paliza a su amada peli rosa y ahora hace llorar a su madre

 **Kushina:** ¡MENMA NO!- Gritó su madre deteniendo en seco la carrera del peli rojo para sorpresa de los presentes- él tiene razón….- dijo asombrando aún más de lo que estaban a los presentes- …. Es nuestro hijo mayor Minato- dijo dejando nuevamente sin palabras a los presentes mientras la peli roja volvía a llorar, al haberle fallado a su hijo mayor

 **Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿No esperabais esto verdad?** \- Dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba del suelo con cara de pocos amigos- **Pero sabéis que, debo daros las gracias** \- dijo asombrando a los presentes- **Si no me hubieseis abandonado, Danzo-jiji no me habría encontrado y no me habría dado un hogar-** Dijo asombrando a la familia mientras Sarutobi miraba incrédulo a su compañero de guerra sonreír con felicidad- **ni tampoco me podría haber encontrado con Zabuza, mi madre Mei, mis mejores amigos Chojuro y Suigetsu y con mi novia Haku-** Dijo sonrojando a la pelinegra y desilusionando a muchas chicas- **Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo estoy dentro del plan de restauración de clanes si quiero que el clan Uzumaki renazca de sus cenizas-** Dijo en voz alta sin quererlo devolviéndoles la esperanza a muchas chicas, enfadando un poco a su novia por soltar ese dato sin ningún cuidado- **Pero eso es otro tema** \- dijo para posteriormente dirigir su mirada hacia el tercer Hokage que tragó saliva al ver los ojos blancos del mono diablo, el cuál con los dedos le pidió que bajara, cosa que hizo por puro miedo e instinto- **Tú conoces a alguien con el que tengo que hablar Sarutobi, si fuera tan amable de darme el privilegio de hablar con él se lo agradecería bastante-** Dijo mientras el anciano miraba seriamente al sonriente Uzumaki

Al final tuvo que aceptar el trato e invocó al mono blanco, que ya se imaginaba porque estaba aquí, aunque se quedó impresionado al ver al Akuma no Saru frente a él y del poder que desprendía el peli rojo saru

 **Enma: Parece que el momento ha llegado** \- dijo el mono blanco tragando saliva mientras el Uzumaki lo miraba con una seriedad de ultratumba

 **Naruto: Enma, líder actual del clan de los monos, y ex- camarada de mi raza, los Akuma no saru-** Dijo con furia mientras el mono agachaba la cabeza- **¿Qué pasó con nuestra alianza Enma? ¿Por qué no acudisteis cuando mi especie fue atacada por los Akuma no Rion? ¿No se suponía que éramos aliados y nos cuidábamos los unos a los otros?-** Dijo el peli rojo bastante enfadado y liberando su poder e instinto asesino

El mono blanco simplemente se sentó e inclinó su cabeza en señal de sumisión y arrepentimiento sorprendiendo a su invocador mientras el peli rojo lo miraba seriamente

 **Enma: Lo siento mucho Naruto-sama, pero al parecer esos leones lograron sabotear la comunicación en secreto que había entre nosotros-** Dijo mientras el peli rojo se calmaba un poco- **Para cuando recibimos el mensaje estábamos participando en la segunda guerra shinobi y ustedes ya habían ganado en aquel entonces, eso fue lo que mis ancestros dejaron escrito, le pido que nos perdoné por haber roto nuestro pacto de alianza, de verdad que nos arrepentimos mucho por haberles fallado-** Dijo el mono blanco realmente arrepentido

El Uzumaki se calmó mientras volvía a su forma base para posteriormente sonreírle al gran mono blanco de forma sincera

 **Naruto:** Está bien- dijo asombrando al gran mono- tus palabras son sinceras y además, siempre sospeche que esos leones estarían detrás de todo esto, así que le perdono Enma-san- dijo impresionando al gran mono que no se creía que un demonio lo perdonara, por fin su clan podría aclarar las cosas con los monos diablo

 **Enma: Muchas gracias Naruto-sama, la próxima vez, no le fallaremos, lo prometo por mi honor como guerrero** \- dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo

 **Naruto:** De eso estoy seguro Enma-san- dijo sonriente para posteriormente ponerse serio y mirar al Kazekage, el cual tragó saliva- Deja de fingir Orochimaru- dijo asombrando a los presentes- sé que has matado al Kazekage y que tanto tú como Suna planean una invasión a Konoha- dijo mientras los de Suna miraban con ira al pedófilo que se quitó su disfraz al ser descubierto por el peli rojo, el cuál le estaba sonriendo sádicamente

 **Orochimaru:** Interesante, adivinaste mi identidad, pero tampoco me extraña después de todo los Uzumaki sois sensores- dijo con una sonrisa pero algo asustado- ¿Cómo supiste que maté al actual Kazekage?- dijo bastante sorprendido ante ese detalle

 **Naruto:** En realidad no lo sabía, me lo acabas de decir- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, mientras el sannin maldecía al peli rojo por haberle engañado- aunque sabiendo cómo eres, no era algo descartable, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a los de Suna como lo hiciste? Parece que no pueden esperar más- dijo mientras Orochimaru miraba a los de Suna, los cuales le miraban con odio puro

El peli rojo con puntas negras, sintió la presencia de su perro faldero Kabuto, por lo que desapareció a gran velocidad, para posteriormente reaparecer en el lugar donde antes estaba, pero esta vez, estampando la cabeza de un peli blanco gafotas contra el suelo, para posteriormente lanzarlo a los pies de la serpiente pedófila, la cual, al igual que los demás presentes no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que hizo el peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Ninjas de Suna, tenéis tres opciones- dijo mirando seriamente a los shinobis nombrados- la primera; Os vais lejos de la aldea y ajustáis cuentas con esa culebra pedófila sin causar destrozos. Dos; seguís con la invasión, lo que eso significa que me jodéis la pelea y tendré que mataros- dijo sonriendo sádicamente acojonando a muchos shinobis, sobre todo de Suna- o tres, os quedáis viendo como se hace una verdadera venganza- dijo aterrando a los Namikaze-Uzumaki y a los habitantes de Konoha, mientras muchos shinobis se preparaban para hacerle frente al peli rojo, y el Uchiha ponía atención a eso ultimo dicho por el peli rojo

 **Minato:** ¿Sigues queriendo matarnos eh?- dijo con suavidad y algo de melancolía al saber que no podría hacer mucho contra el peli rojo que estaba frente a él y que no era nada más ni menos que su hijo mayor

 **Naruto:** ¿Mataros?- dijo seriamente para posteriormente reírse, reírse, y seguir riéndose sin parar y aumentando cada vez más sus risa, mientras muchos pensaban que se había vuelto completamente loco, cosa que los aterraba- MATAROS DICE EL TÍO….- Dijo mientras se seguía riendo para posteriormente detenerse- No…. Eso sería demasiado bueno- dijo en un tono que hizo que muchos estuvieran a punto de hacerse sus necesidades encima- Voy a enseñaros….. **¡LO QUE ES EL INFIERNO EN VIDA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** \- Dijo liberando todo su poder infernal combinado con el chakra- **CREEDME…. DESEARÉIS ESTAR MUERTOS-** Dijo para posteriormente reaparecer delante del mayor de los Namikaze, encajándole un potente puñetazo al rubio, seguido de una patada en la cabeza a la peli roja, estrellando a ambos contra la pared del estadio

Pero la pesadilla solo acababa de empezar, ya que el peli rojo se puso detrás de su asustado hermano, el cual recibió una patada que casi le arranca la mandíbula para posteriormente quedar incrustado en las gradas donde estaban Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Tenten, los cuales miraban con terror al rubio escupiendo sangre en masa por la boca, para posteriormente ser agarrado nuevamente por el peli rojo por la cabeza, bajo la mirada de terror de sus compañeros bajo la sombra del peli rojo que les sonreía sádicamente

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué? ¿Disfrutáis del espectáculo?- dijo con una sonrisa que ni siquiera el mismísimo diablo podría igualar, haciendo que los presentes se hicieran caquita en los pantalones

Entonces el peli rojo dejó a su hermano donde estaba para volver a centrarse en sus "padres" biológicos humanos cuando entonces se fijó en las gemelas, las cuales le miraban aterradas y llorando mientras se abrazaban mutuamente

Esa escena provocó que el salvajismo del peli rojo se detuviera…. Temporalmente

El Mono alzó su mano, lanzando una onda de chakra a las gemelas que quedaron inconscientes, para posteriormente ser llevadas hacia donde estaba el Hatake, sabedor de que era un alumno del Yondaime para posteriormente volver a la carga, donde el cuarto Hokage y su pareja estuvieron, al menos, media hora viviendo el mayor dolor, sufrimiento y agonía que habían sentido en sus vidas, tanto física como mentalmente

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, nadie quería decir hacer nada por miedo a que el peli rojo se les abalanzara encima, mientras Kakashi y otros Jounins y Sarutobi miraban con impotencia la tortura que vivía la pareja, incluso Orochimaru sintió algo de lastima por su odiado enemigo mientras muchos apartaban la mirada, no podían soportar ver tan paliza que ni en sus peores pesadillas podrían imaginar mientras muchos civiles estaban inconscientes traumados por la escena que se sucedía

Sasuke por su parte estaba recordando la mascare de su clan, al igual que su hermana ¿en serio me volveré así? ¿En un monstruo como él? ¿En una bestia sedienta de sangre y sin remordimientos?

Por su parte Mei y Haku, junto a los chicos y Danzo, se estaban preocupando de que el peli rojo haya perdido nuevamente el control como ocurrió en la guerra o su lado más oscuro este tomando el control del chico, cosa que nunca era bueno tanto para él como para los que estuvieran a su alrededor

 **Mei:** ¡NARUTO DETENTE, YA ES SUFICIENTE!- Pidió la peli naranja preocupada por su hijo, teniendo como resultado que el peli rojo detuviera el infierno que había hecho a los Namikaze-Uzumaki, a los cuales miraba seriamente mientras mostraban el miedo y el dolor en sus rostros cubiertos de sangre

Ya satisfecho, el peli rojo se dirigió hacia su familia, no sin antes detenerse y mirar a todo el estadio, que se aterró al verlo a los ojos rojos como la sangre

 **Naruto** : ¡A TODOS LOS QUE ME ESTÁN VIENDO, SEAN DEL LUGAR QUE SEAN, HOY QUEDA DEMOSTRADO QUE KIRIGAKURE NO SATO ES LA ALDEA MÁS FUERTE, POR LO QUE SI INTENTÁIS ALGO CONTRA MI HOGAR Y MI FAMILIA, VIVIRÉIS LA MISMA PESADILLA O PEOR QUE ELLOS!- Dijo señalando al Hokage y a su mujer para volver junto a su familia de Kiri, dispuesto a comerse cantidades gastronómicas de carne, ya que la "pelea" lo dejo con hambre

Pero un instinto asesino detuvo la marcha del peli rojo, asombrado al saber de qué se trataba, mientras los demás espectadores estaban aterrados ante lo que estaban sintiendo

El Uzumaki de Kiri giró su cabeza para ver de dónde provenía ese poder, para abrir los ojos con gran sorpresa al saber quién era el dueño de esa enorme sed de sangre, al igual que los que estaban cerca… de ella

 **Naruto/Hiashi/Hanabi/Neji:** ¡¿Hinata/hermana/ Hinata-san?!- dijeron asombrados al ver a la heredera del clan siendo cubierta por una energía oscura idéntica a la que libero el peli rojo cuando se transformó en Mono

Pero lo que aterró a todos fue cuando la Hyuga alzó su cabeza gacha, mostrando unos ojos blancos sin pupilas, mientras mostraba unos enormes colmillos, acompañados de una macabra sonrisa, que prometía mucho dolor

Entonces la peli azul oscuro giró su vista hacia su padre, el cual estaba junto a Hanabi y Neji que la miraban con asombro y terror, para posteriormente ser señalarlos con el dedo mientras sonreía de forma macabra

 **Hinata: Hiashi, ve preparándote porque vas a morir aquí mismo** \- dijo con una macabra sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta a los presentes

 **Naruto:** Mierda, y yo que quería comer carne- dijo con una sonrisa preparándose para una batalla de proporciones titánicas

Al parecer, volver a Konoha va a ser mejor de lo que pensaba

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo, lamento que haya sido tan corto, pero no se me ocurría como hacerlo más largo, el siguiente espero hacerlo largo, por cierto, antes de despedirme quiero decir que estoy preparando dos historias, una de Naruto y otra de Fairy Tail, junto a un especial de fairy tail y dragon ball z que espero que os guste cuando los suba que será dentro de poco**

 **Y eso es todo, dejadme en los comentarios que historia queréis que suba primero y veré que puedo hacer. y ya esta, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	6. Capítulo 6: Naruto vs Hinata

**Hola a todos aquí vuelvo con esta historia que ha muchos les está encantando y como no me gusta enredarme hablando, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 6: Naruto vs Hinata**

El peli rojo no perdió en tiempo y volvió a adoptar su forma demoníaca mientras la oji perla estaba persiguiendo a su padre y hermana, no sin antes haber mandado a su primo a volar por los aires de un simple manotazo

El Uzumaki pudo detener el puño de la Hyuga antes de que alcanzara a su objetivo, cosa que la puso bastante furiosa, pero esta no pudo reaccionar ya que el Uzumaki le había encajado un puñetazo que la envió al estadio donde apaleó al cuarto Hokage y su esposa

 **Naruto:** ¡MAMA EVACUA LA ALDEA YO ME ENCARGO DE ELLA!- Dijo seriamente el peli rojo

 **Haku:** ¿Y qué pasa con Orochimaru?- dijo su novia viendo como la serpiente se escapaba mientras los shinobis de Konoha lo perseguían liderados por El Sandaime

 **Naruto:** ¡ Ya habrá tiempo para cazar a esa culebra! ¡ Ahora haced lo que he dicho!- dijo el Uzumaki mientras su rival se levantaba mostrando unos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre a través de la cortina de humo

Tanto la Mizukage como el Sandaime Hokage no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a evacuar a los civiles fuera de la aldea

(Música de fondo: ( _Summon The Beast - Beast Test_ ))

Los de Suna también colaboraron en la evacuación después de descubrir el engaño de la serpiente pedófila, la cual se había largado junto a su ejército

Por su parte, la Hyuga salía de la cortina de humo mostrando una sonrisa macabra mostrando los dientes afilados como navajas mientras miraba con varias venas hinchadas a su oponente

 **Naruto:** **Vamos cariño, hagamos esto entretenido** \- dijo sonriendo y preparándose para luchar

La Hyuga no se hizo esperar y se lanzó de cabeza a por el peli rojo dispuesto a reventarlo a puñetazos, de no ser porque el peli rojo repelía sus ataques y esquivaba a la mona con algunas dificultades

El choque de ambos diablos provocaba un enorme temblor en la tierra en la que se encontraban

El peli rojo bloqueó una pierna de la Hyuga para posteriormente lanzarla por los aires, pero esta se recuperó y atacó nuevamente al Uzumaki dándole un puñetazo en la cara, lanzándolo bastante lejos de donde estaba

La Hyuga entonces, empezó a aumentar su poder y su tamaño hasta medir casi lo mismo que el Uzumaki, más o menos la cara de la Hyuga llegaba al pecho del peli rojo y tenía algunas partes de su anatomía cubiertas de pelo mientras sus pies se parecían a los de los manos pero con garras tanto en pies como en manos

 **Naruto: Esto se pone cada vez más jodido-** Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

 **Hinata: Vamos Naruto-kun, quiero más….¡MÁS PELEA!-** Dijo riendo para posteriormente lanzarse riendo como una loca a por el Uzumaki, el cual tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara

 **Naruto: Que así sea…** \- Dijo para posteriormente lanzarse con una sonrisa macabra a por la Hyuga

Ambos chocaron sus puños, provocando un cráter enorme en el suelo, para posteriormente empezar un intercambio de golpes cada vez más rápidos

Hiashi estaba impresionado del poder que estaba liberando su hija mayor, un poder que el temía que saliera a la luz

 _ **Flash back Hiashi (detén la canción)**_

 _ **Hiashi POV**_

 _ **Hiashi:**_ _Llueve, llueve sin parar, parece que el cielo está triste, al igual que yo_

 _Primero mi hermano Hizashi muere por un altercado con ninjas de Kumo que intentaron raptar a mi pequeña, y ahora esto_

 _Mi mujer, mi hermosa reina Hyuga, fallece por una maldita enfermedad del corazón_

 _Mi vida se siente vacía, ya apenas tengo fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero debo hacerlo, por el futuro del clan, pienso fortalecerlo para que ninguno de mis miembros muera… sobre todo a mis pequeñas, ellas serán las más fuertes y temidas de Konoha_

 _Dejé a Hanabi en la cama para que durmiera, ojalá su madre estuviera con ella para cantarle una canción de cuna con su hermosa voz_

 _Hinata está muy afectada por la muerte de su madre, debería ir a hablar con ella_

 _La busque por el recinto, y estaba por la llamarla cuando la encontré en su lugar favorito_

 _Estaba en el patio, sentada en un columpio en el que ella jugaba con su madre bajo la luz de la luna llena_

 _Podía escuchar sus llantos llenos de dolor y tristeza_

 _Mi corazón se rompía, no podía ver soportar a mi hija en ese estado, y decidí hacer lo que cualquier buen padre debería hacer; consolar y apoyar a su hija en momentos difíciles como este_

 _Sin embargo, algo iba mal_

 _Una extraña energía oscura y rojiza salía del cuerpo de mi pequeña_

 _Me aterre, por un momento pensé que el Kyubi había poseído a mi pequeña, pero eso era imposible, ese ser estaba dentro del hijo de Minato_

 _Entonces se giró, mostrando sus ojos_

 _Pero estos no eran sus ojos de siempre, eran blancos, pero no ese blanco perlado característico del clan, no había pupila, no había iris, solo blanco, un blanco lleno de furia, mucha furia, y sus dientes ahora eran navajas capaces seguramente de romperme los huesos y dedos terminados en garras_

 _Detrás de ella pude ver la sombra de un mandril, un enorme mandril que mostraba su boca de forma amenazante y mostrando su furia, a medida que la energía oscura aumentaba de intensidad_

 _Me asuste, lo admito, tenía miedo, bastante miedo, nunca antes había tenido miedo de esa forma, a excepción de cuando el Kyubi ataco la aldea_

 _Pero esto era mucho más intenso y salvaje… y aterrador_

 _Mi pequeña lanzó un grito de rabia, aunque más que un grito parecía el rugido de una bestia…. Una bestia furiosa por que le arrebataron algo preciado_

 _Me posicione en posición de batalla, pese a que el poder que liberaba era enorme, debía hacerlo, debía proteger a mi familia_

 _Sin embargo, mi hija se desmayó después de lanzar ese brutal rugido y no dude en ir a socorrerla. Por suerte estaba bien_

 _Los demás miembros del clan también salieron para saber de qué se trataba, mintiéndoles diciendo que un animal salvaje intentó atacar a mi hija y pude asustarlo a tiempo_

 _No podía decirles la verdad, si lo hiciera la matarían_

 _Pero ahora me preocupaba, si la entrenaba, se haría más fuerte, quizás demasiado fuerte y pondría en peligro a todos, ni siquiera Hiruzen y Minato tendrían muchas posibilidades si mi hija fuese entrenada_

 _Estaba decidido, Hanabi será la que reciba la mayor parte de mi entrenamiento, es lo más seguro para todos_

 _ **Fin Hiashi Pov**_

 _ **Fin flash back (vuelve a poner la canción)**_

 **Hanabi:** Padre…- dijo su hija preocupada al ver a su padre aparentemente nervioso ante lo que veían sus ojos

Por su parte, el Uzumaki intentaba detener a la Hyuga antes de que perdiera totalmente el control

Tenía que admitirlo, Hinata era fuerte, muy fuerte, probablemente más fuerte que Kurama y Gyuki juntos

Sin embargo, podía sentir que el poder de la joven crecía y crecía sin control

Es como cuando el peli rojo se transformó por primera vez en la guerra, su poder crecía y crecía sin ningún freno

El Uzumaki sabía que no podía dejar a la Hyuga aumentar su poder, puede que la chica sea fuerte, pero hay que estar mentalmente preparado para poder dominar tanta energía

Y Hinata no estaba preparada para dominar tanto poder…. Todavía

Sabía que si esta pelea se seguía alargando más tiempo, la joven perdería el control y la ira y sus instintos asesinos tomarían el control, y seguramente Konoha volvería a ser destruida, solo que esta vez nadie saldría vivo de allí

 **Naruto:** **Vamos Hinata, cálmate…** \- pidió suavemente el peli rojo, mientras la Hyuga sonreía con malicia e intentaba golpearlo, destrozando casas y piedras por el camino

 **Hinata:** **¿Ya estás cansado Naruto-kun? Todavía debo de encargarme de Hiashi, así que apártate para que cumpla mi meta** \- dijo la Hyuga lanzando puñetazos a gran velocidad

 **Naruto: ¿Por qué quieres matarle? ¿Acaso no es tu padre?-** Dijo confundido repeliendo los golpes de su adversario

 **Hinata: Para él no soy nada… solo soy una mancha en el clan la cual no tuvo huevos de deshacerse** \- Dijo distanciándose unos metros del peli rojo mientras apretaba sus colmillos y puños de rabia

Hiashi, junto a su hija menor estaba escuchando la conversación escondidos en el estadio, junto a Neji, y se sintió realmente dolido al pensar que su hija pensaba que el la veía de esa manera mientras la miraba convertida en un diablo, decepcionado de sí mismo mientras apretaba los puños y los dientes con enfado hacia sí mismo

 **Hinata: To… todo lo que hacía…-** Dijo con tristeza y algunas lágrimas- **Todo mi esfuerzo, los entrenamientos con Kurenai-sensei, los estudios… ¡TODO ERA PARA QUE SE SINTIERA ORGULLOSA DE MÍ….! –** Dijo llorando de rabia y dolor en su corazón mientras expulsaba más poder demoníaco **– ¡SOLO SOY UN FRACASO PARA EL Y PARA EL CLAN! ¡ ¿POR QUE NO ME MATO O ME DIO EN ADOPCIÓN?! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ SE EMPEÑA EN QUE NO SEA FELIZ?! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ NO ME ACEPTA COMO A MI HERMANA O A NEJI NII-SAN?!-** Dijo llorando de rabia y destrozando el suelo con sus puños- **¡Y ENCIMA NEJI INTENTO MATARTE UNA VEZ Y SIEMPRE ME LANZA MIRADAS DE ODIO Y ASCO! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ?! ¡ ¿QUE HICE PARA QUE TODOS ME TRATARAN ASÍ?! ¡ ¿QUE HICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-** Dijo mientras liberaba una cantidad monstruosa de poder mientras rugía con rabia y dolor, dejando a todos incapaces de moverse y con problemas para respirar

Naruto se cubrió con sus brazos ya que tenía problemas para mantenerse en equilibrio ante tanta energía que desprendía la joven Hyuga

Sin embargo, la joven Hyuga dejó de emitir poder y estaba empezando a calmarse mientras respiraba pesadamente, para posteriormente mirar al peli rojo con tristeza y lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos

 **Hinata:** **Yo... Yo solo quiero una familia-** dijo llorando con la cabeza gacha y apretando los puños los cuales temblaban sin parar

Hiashi bajo su cabeza con tristeza y auto decepción, él quería que su hija fuese fuerte, no hacerla vivir un infierno y humillarla constantemente

Hanabi miraba con tristeza a su hermana, aquella dulce hermana que siempre la apoyaba y que sabía que nunca peleaba en serio contra ella en honor a su madre, una madre que la joven castaña no pudo conocer

Neji bajo su cabeza arrepentido, él quería venganza por la muerte de su padre, y fue inevitable que culpara a Hinata sin quererlo, cuando ella en realidad es una víctima, al igual que él, y saber encima que su vida era de por sí sola difícil, habérsela hecho todavía más agónica solo empeoró las cosas más de lo que ya estaban

Entonces sin aviso alguno, el Uzumaki abrazó a la Hyuga para sorpresa y sonrojo masivo de la joven

 **Naruto: Escucha bien Hinata-chan, no importa el daño que te hizo tu familia, eso está en el pasado, lo que importa es que estás aquí, y pienso protegerte, no me importa si tengo que coger a tu padre o a Neji y partirlos en dos a cada uno para que te acepten tal y como eres, pero te prometo que no dejaré que te hagan daño** \- dijo asombrando a la joven Hyuga, mientras Hiashi y Neji se cagaban un poquito en los pantalones por lo dicho por el peli rojo

 **Hinata: De… ¿de verdad?...** \- dijo la joven mientras el peli rojo asentía y la chica podía ver la sinceridad en los salvajes ojos del Uzumaki

Ambos empezaron a volver a sus formas originales, donde el Uzumaki cargó a la Hyuga estilo nupcial, ya que perdió el conocimiento después de usar semejante poder

El peli rojo fijó sus ojos rojos en los Hyugas, los cuales se asustaron bastante al ver la furia que estos mostraban hacia sus personas

Hanabi se escondió detrás de su padre por el aura intimidante que liberaba el chico, aunque no fuese dirigida a ella

A lo lejos, se podía ver como una extraña cúpula se formaba en uno de los edificios de la aldea, donde se podía ver al Sandaime pelear ferozmente contra su alumno renegado

 **Naruto:** Maldita serpiente…- dijo con asco dejando la joven a unos pasos de sus familiares- volveré, y como le halláis hecho algo… _os mostrare el verdadero dolor-_ Dijo con una mirada psicópata que les puso los pelos de punta a los Hyuga que simplemente se quedaron quietos mientras el mono diablo se dirigía a romperle el agujero de atrás a cierta serpiente traidora

Mei y sus shinobis ya habían evacuado la ciudad mientras Haku se había quedado al cargo de las gemelas Uzumaki Namikaze y el Yondaime y su esposa fueron llevados a la enfermería junto a Menma

Dentro de la cúpula, el Sandaime librara una feroz batalla contra los que fueron sus primeros maestros, a la vez que fueron los primeros Hokages de la Konoha

Se trataban nada más ni menos que Hashirama Senju y su hermano Tobirama Senju, los cuales fueron traídos gracias al Edo tensei que usó Orochimaru

(Música de fondo: Blue Stahli - Superhero Showdown)

Pero para sorpresa de los presentes, incluso del propio Orochimaru, el peli rojo Uzumaki había atravesado la barrera creada por los subordinados de la serpiente pedófila simplemente con un puñetazo

El Akuma no Saru quedó en medio entre el Sandaime y los anteriores Hokages que miraban curiosos al ser humanoide con rasgos de primate

 **Naruto: Yo me encargo-** Dijo y sin nada más que decir, el peli rojo se lanzó a una velocidad supersónica hacia los difuntos Hokages, que dejaría en vergüenza el Hiraishin no jutsu de su padre biológico humano

Los Hokages se asombraron ante la velocidad de ese ser, que repartía golpes a una velocidad impresionante, dándoles bastantes problemas a los muertos vivientes

Hashirama utilizaba sus jutsus de madera, mientras su hermano utilizaba el agua, pero parecía que ninguno de sus ataques hacia efecto en el diablo, que les sonreía como un auténtico psicópata

 **Naruto: ¿Eso es todo?-** Dijo golpeando a ambos hermanos en la espalda y para posteriormente enterrar sus cabezas en el suelo- **"Justo como pensaba, esa serpiente aún no es lo bastante fuerte como para traer a estos dos en su máximo poder, es una lástima, pero no puedo perder el tiempo"-** Pensó mientras empezaba a trazar sellos a gran velocidad- **Es hora de que volváis a vuestro descanso eterno-** Dijo colocando unos sellos en sus espaldas que hizo que dejaran de moverse y empezaran a desaparecer, no sin que el primer Hokage le agradeciera al joven por devolverlos al más allá

 **Naruto: Bien, ya solo queda la rata más gorda de todas-** Dijo mientras sentía la presencia de Enma en el campo de batalla **\- Es hora de reafirmar nuestras alianzas, Enma –** Dijo el peli rojo saltando hacia donde estaba peleando Sarutobi contra el pedófilo

En ese instante, los cuatro del sonido se interpusieron en su marcha, para simplemente ser apartados de un manotazo por el mono diablo

Sin embargo, el peli rojo no tardó mucho en fijarse en la peli roja que acompañaba a los otros compañeros, por lo que creó un clon, sello el chakra de la joven y el clon la llevó para poder interrogarla en un lugar a parte

Sarutobi se encontraba en las últimas pese a la ayuda de Enma, su antiguo alumno se había vuelto bastante fuerte

 **Orochimaru:** Creo que va siendo hora de acabar con esto sensei- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

Entonces ambos guerreros tuvieron que apartarse para ver como algo enorme caía entre los dos, resultando ser el peli rojo en su forma bestial

 **Orochimaru:** Veo que estás decidido a ponerte en mi camino Naruto-kun- dijo con una sonrisa pero algo intimidado por el aura que desprendía el Uzumaki

 **Enma: Naruto-sama-** dijo el mono asombrado llamando la atención del peli rojo que le sonrió para posteriormente mirar a la serpiente seriamente

 **Naruto: Es hora de acabar lo que empecé en el bosque de la muerte, serpiente -** Dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla asombrando al Sandaime y a su invocación

 **Orochimaru:** Prepárate, antes me cogiste desprevenido, pero esta vez no tendrás ninguna oportunidad- dijo arrogante mientras sacaba su espada Kusanagi de su boca

 **Enma: Naruto-sama, esa espada…-** dijo alarmado el mono blanco

 **Naruto: La conozco y también su poder, y créeme, no es nada para mí-** Dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza

Enma asintió con una leve sonrisa, mientras le pedía a su invocador que se apartase para asombro de este y del sennin desertor

 **Orochimaru:** ¿En serio me vas a volver a enfrentar tu solo? Deberías dejar que el viejo te ayude monito- dijo arrogante y burlón

 **Naruto: Puede que no conozca mucho al Sandaime, pero respeto sus logros y su espíritu de lucha** \- dijo enfadado- **Así que te voy a partir en dos por insultar a este gran guerrero** \- Dijo seriamente asombrando al tercero de que el peli rojo lo reconociera como un gran guerrero

El sennin se lanzó rápidamente hacia su adversario dispuesto a cortarlo en rodajas

El peli rojo tampoco perdió el tiempo y se lanzó rápidamente a por su adversario encajándole un puñetazo a la hoja de la espada, la cual se rompió el filo para asombro de los presentes, se suponía que esa espada podía cortar cualquier cosa y no podía ser rota por nada o nadie

 **Orochimaru:** I… ¡IMPOSIBLE! - Dijo muy aterrado el sennin mientras observaba los daños que había sufrido su espada

 **Naruto: Lo siento, pero esa palabra no existe para mí** \- dijo lanzándose contra el sennin nuevamente, el cual se vio obligado a esquivar un mortífero puñetazo de la bestia infernal, que acabó chocando contra uno de los árboles que creo el sennin en el interior de la cúpula, teniendo como resultado la destrucción total del tronco

 **Orochimaru:** " _Si no lo hubiese esquivado, ahora mismo estaría hecho mierda, ¡¿Cómo cojones es tan fuerte?! Ni siquiera Tsunade tiene tanta fuerza"-_ pensó con varias gotas de sudor en su rostro, cosa que el peli rojo pudo detectar con su olfato

 **Naruto:** ¿Estás sudando? ¿No se suponen que las serpientes no sudan?- dijo el peli rojo sonriente- ¿acaso el gran Orochimaru se ha quedado sin ideas?- dijo de forma burlona enfadando bastante al sennin

 **Orochimaru:** ¡ ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí?! ¡ ¿OROCHIMARU?! ¡ ¿EL SHINOBI MÁS FUERTE QUE EXISTE?!- Dijo muy cabreado al ver que un joven se reía de él

El sennin empezó a trazar sellos a gran velocidad mientras sonreía con malicia

 **Orochimaru:** Muere… **Katon gouka mekyakku** \- dijo lanzando una monstruosa bola de fuego hacia donde estaba el diablo, para horror del Sandaime al ver que este no se movía del lugar

 **Naruto:** **Imbécil-** Dijo recibiendo de lleno la enorme masa de fuego, para horror del Sandaime

 **Orochimaru:** Je, un estorbo menos- dijo mirando hacia Sarutobi con maldad

 **Enma: Yo no estaría tan seguro Orochimaru -** Dijo el mono blanco con una sonrisa que molesto al sennin- **Veo que no lo sabes** \- dijo sonriente el mono

 **Orochimaru:** ¿Saber el qué?- dijo bastante molesto

 **Enma: Los Akuma no saru son demonios de tipo fuego, o para ser más exactos -** Dijo para posteriormente una explosión de lava apareciera mostrando al peli rojo en el centro dentro del elemento líquido sin recibir daño alguno- **De lava** \- dijo sonriente el mono

El peli rojo caminaba entre la lava como si fuera agua, para horror del sennin y asombro del Sandaime, era la primera vez que veía a un ser vivo caminar entre la lava sin recibir consecuencias mortales

 **Naruto: Veo que has usado el Jutsu del difunto Madara Uchiha** \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras chasqueaba la lengua - **Bueno, era de esperarse de un ladrón de cuerpos obsesionado con obtener todos los jutsus -** Dijo mientras trazaba sellos a gran velocidad- **Segundo round: Elemento lava: Mandril alfa de lava** \- dijo mientras de la lava salía un enorme mandril macho echo de lava mostrando sus colmillos hacia el asombrado sennin, que lo esquivo por los pelos debido a su enorme tamaño, destrozando más de la mitad de la casa en la que se encontraban peleando y destruyendo el arbolado creado por Orochimaru

 **Orochimaru:** _"Este chico sería un gran cuerpo para mí si pudiese capturarlo"-_ Pensó el sennin mientras se relamía los labios, para posteriormente recibir una patada en la espalda por parte del peli rojo que lo miraba con una sonrisa sedienta de sangre- ""Cua… ¡¿Cuándo ha...?!- pensó asombrado y aterrado al ver esa macabra sonrisa

El Naruto que lanzó el Jutsu de lava desapareció en una nube de humo, para sorpresa de los espectadores y la serpiente pedófila

 **Orochimaru:** _"¡¿Cuándo lo ha hecho?!"-_ pensó antes de estamparse con fuerza contra el suelo, recordando entonces el momento en el que la bola de fuego impactó al mono infernal- maldito…- dijo para posteriormente gritar de dolor al ser pisado por el peli rojo en su forma bestial

 **Naruto: Sabes, normalmente te mataría sin miramientos, pero tienes demasiada información, así que le haré al mundo un favor-** dijo realizando sellos a gran velocidad- **Estilo de sellado Uzumaki: opresión-** Dijo poniendo sus manos cubiertas de chakra rojizo en los brazos del sennin, recudiendo sus niveles de chakra al cero- **Ahora no podrás usar ningún jutsu de lo que tantos presumes-** Dijo con una macabra sonrisa para posteriormente noquear al sennin después de que este le soltara todas las maldiciones posibles al peli rojo

Después de la batalla, el peli rojo volvió a su forma humana mientras invocaba un pergamino para ponerse ropa nueva, ya que cuando se transformaba esta solía acabar hecha trizas o quemada

 **Naruto:** Aquí tenéis- dijo dándole una patada al sennin que lo puso al lado del asombrado Sandaime y su invocación- debo irme a ver cómo está mi madre, nos veremos en otra ocasión- dijo no sin antes pararse a recoger a la chica peli roja- y me llevo a esta chica, hasta otra- dijo desapareciendo a gran velocidad para asombro de los presentes

Naruto se presentó junto a la Terumi y Haku, junto a sus compañeros junto a algunos shinobis de Konoha que protegían a los civiles de ninjas de Orochimaru mientras los ninjas de Suna, después de que el peli rojo desvelará los planes de Orochimaru, rompieron su alianza y se unieron a Konoha para matar a los ninjas de Oto

 **Mei:** Naruto, ¿Quién es esta chica?- preguntó con curiosidad mientras Haku se ponía extremadamente seria

 **Naruto:** Eso es lo que quiero averiguar, su pelo me da una idea de quién puede ser, además, parece tener la marca de la maldición de la serpiente y me gustaría experimentar con ella- dijo dejando a la joven al lado de su familia

Entonces una enorme onda de poder se pudo sentir en las afueras de la aldea, que hizo fruncir el ceño al Uzumaki mientras muchos temblaban, cuando de repente Temari, junto a su hermano Kankuro hacen acto de presencia

 **Temari:** Naruto-kun, Gaara…

 **Naruto:** Lo sé- dijo mientras se acercaba a los ninja de Suna- cuidadla y vigilarla, la quiero interrogar más tarde – dijo mientras asentían y Naruto junto a los hermanos de la arena se iban a donde estaba su hermano jinchuriki

Al llegar al lugar de donde procedía ese instinto asesino, se encontraron a Gaara cubierto de arena, matando sin control a ninjas de Oto y atacando a ninjas de Suna, entre ellos el emo Uchiha, la peli chicle y Kakashi, donde la peli rosa se encontraba agotada debido a la paliza que le dio Naruto

 **Temari:** Naruto- dijo alarmada al ver las intenciones de los de Konoha

 **Naruto:** Tranquila- dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo nuevamente entre Gaara y los ninjas de Konoha, encajándole un codazo en la nariz al peli rojo que lo estampo contra un árbol del lugar- **Lo siento Konoha, pero el jinchuriki es mío-** dijo girándose hacia donde estaba el peli rojo levantándose mientras adoptaba la forma de su bijuu- **"Es el momento de probar ese jutsu que he estado preparando para Yagura y Utakata"-** Pensó con una sonrisa mientras el jinchuriki se levantaba y se preparaba nuevamente para atacar

El Akuma no saru tampoco se quedó atrás y se lanzó directamente hacia el jinchuriki, encajándole, un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro al ninja de la Arena

Entonces fue cuando notó algo en el estómago del peli rojo

 **Naruto: Así que se trata de eso…-** dijo por lo bajo para posteriormente unas cadenas plateadas salieran de su espalda y atraparan al peli rojo, para asombro de Kakashi que estaba viendo la pelea, ya que solo Kushina tenía esa capacidad

Naruto empezó a trazar sellos a gran velocidad, para posteriormente sus dedos fueran cubiertos por una energía oscura y rojiza

 **Naruto: ¡Estilo del mono diablo Uzumaki: Liberación pura!-** dijo clavando los dedos en el estómago del peli rojo, que se quedó sin aliento, para posteriormente tirar hacia atrás, mostrando la figura del Shukaku en chakra, mientras una capa de chakra azulado cubría al peli rojo de la arena

Una vez terminada la extracción, el Uzumaki lanzó al bijuu por los aires lejos de donde estaban para centrarse en Gaara, al cual le comprobó el pulso, y pudo comprobar que estaba bien y sus reservas de chakra estaban estables, para posteriormente cargarlo y llevarlo hacia donde estaban sus hermanos

 **Naruto:** No os preocupéis- dijo mientras el peli rojo empezaba a roncar levemente- solo está dormido- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila

 **Temari:** ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- preguntó curiosa la rubia

 **Naruto:** Simplemente le extraído el bijuu sin matarle- dijo con simpleza dejando a los ninjas presentes flipando en colores, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Pero todos se pusieron nuevamente alerta al escuchar el rugido del Shukaku a la distancia

 **Shukaku: ¡SIIIIIIII! ¡POR FIN SOY LIBREEEEEEEEEE DE VERDAD! ¡ES HORA DE MATAR!-** Dijo mientras se empezaba a reír con malicia aterrando un poco a los presentes

 **Naruto:** **Yo me encargo-** Dijo liberando su poder demoníaco, haciendo que el mapache gigante dejara de sonreír para posteriormente ver con horror al Uzumaki en su modo bestia sonriéndole macabramente, haciendo que el bijuu estuviera a punto de hacerse caquita encima

 **Shukaku: Oh cierto lo…. Lo olvidaba, no te he dado la… las gracias…..-** dijo riendo nerviosamente sacándole un enorme gotón a los presentes que no se creían ver al bijuu asustado por la presencia del Uzumaki el cuál sonreía con los brazos cruzados

 **Naruto: Creo que debería volver a casa Shukaku, antes de que intenten encerrarte nuevamente** \- dijo mientras el bijuu asentía- **y yo sé el lugar perfecto-** dijo mientras creaba un enorme agujero que parecía mostrar otra dimensión- **Aquí podrás vivir sin riesgo a volver a ser sellado por nadie, no hay humanos, y muchos animales comestibles, si necesitas algo acudiré enseguida-** dijo el mono diablo con una sonrisa

 **Shukaku:** He… gracias…..- dijo algo nervioso para posteriormente posar su vista en su anterior jinchuriki con algo de melancolía

Eso fue notado por el Uzumaki, el cuál soltó una leve sonrisa

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes- dijo en su forma humana- cuando llegue el momento podréis hablar los dos tranquilamente- dijo con una sonrisa sincera y alzando hacia arriba su pulgar con una sonrisa

 **Shukaku: Gracias Naruto-** Dijo el enorme bijuu mientras desaparecía una vez que entro al portal, el cual había desaparecido

 **Kakashi:** ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?- dijo Kakashi con los ojos fuera de órbita, al igual que Sasuke y Sakura junto a los hermanos de la arena

 **Naruto:** Eso que habéis visto es un portal, solo yo puedo abrirlo o cerrarlo, a menos que yo quiera que otra persona lo abra- dijo desapareciendo dejando sin palabras a los testigos de semejante hazaña

Temari miraba con un gran sonrojo al peli rojo con toques negros mientras se marchaba y su corazón latía con fuerza, y ella sabía exactamente porqué

El Uzumaki ya se encontraba junto a su madre adoptiva, la cual parecía tener una charla con el Sandaime, mientras unos Ambus se llevaban a Orochimaru a interrogación después de haberle sellado el chakra

 **Danzo:** Muchas gracias por proteger la aldea Naruto- dijo el anciano con una leve sonrisa

 **Naruto:** No hay de que abuelo- dijo rascándose la nuca algo nervioso

 **Danzo:** Por cierto, esto se lo quite a la serpiente, quizás te interese- dijo dándole un pergamino el cuál el Uzumaki empezó a leer seriamente para posteriormente sonreír con confianza y posteriormente cerrarlo

 **Naruto:** Bueno, ya que estamos en Konoha, aprovecharemos para que mi madre y mi padrastro hagan turismo, si no les importa claro- dijo mientras Danzo y el tercero negaba con una sonrisa

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Y qué pasará con Minato y su familia?- dijo mientras el ambiente se volvía algo tenso

 **Naruto:** Yo ya he hecho mi ajuste de cuentas con ellos, no digo que los vaya a perdonar, pero no se puede vivir siempre con odio- dijo mientras muchos se sorprendían- además, me gustaría arreglar otros asuntos pendientes, aunque eso será más tarde Haku-chan, ¿vienes?- dijo mientras la joven se abrazaba de su brazo y ambos empezaban a caminar por la aldea la cual no sufrió demasiados daños

Mei y Zabuza sonrieron, al igual que Danzo e Hiruzen al ver al peli rojo feliz junto a su novia

 **Hiruzen:** "Algo me dice que es Naruto y no Menma el chico de la profecía"- pensó el anciano con una sonrisa mientras veía a la pareja alejarse y disfrutar su estadía en Konoha, al igual que la Mizukage y su esposo, esperando que las cosas entre Kiri, Konoha y Suna se mantuvieran en calma… por el momento

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, solo diré que esta historia se está subiendo al Youtube gracias a** **LeoDarkNeSs Teorias el cual también tiene historias en esta página (más bien una) ya que el sube historias en youtube para los que no les gusta leer. En todo caso os recomiendo visitar mi canal, ya que va a subir más historias a parte de esta (con mi permiso claro está) Y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	7. Capítulo 7: Akatsuki aparece y citas

**HOLA A TODOS, Aquí vuelvo con esta historia que a muchos les está encantando, después de escribir como un loco toda la semana para que los que leen la historia como los que la ven en youtube (en el canal de LeoDarkNeSs teorías) estén contentos y no me maten ni a mi ni al pobre chaval que sube la historia jejeje, bueno, sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 7: Akatsuki aparece y muchas citas**

Naruto se tomaba la semana con calma mientras recordaba la aldea que lo había ignorado, sin embargo esos recuerdos no duraron mucho gracias a la atención que le daba Haku, y al parecer, Hinata, ambas jóvenes caminaban abrazadas a ambos brazos del peli rojo el cuál suspiraba

 **Naruto:** "¿Cómo es que esto ha acabado así?"- pensó mientras sentía tres presencias femeninas y una masculina siguiéndole- "Algo me dice que esto se pondrá violento"- pensó con escalofríos

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Habían pasado dos días desde que Orochimaru atacó la aldea y fue arrestado gracias a la ayuda de Naruto en la batalla, recibiendo las gracias del Sandaime y de su alumno Jiraya, el cuál con la ayuda de su invocación pudo detener parte de la destrucción de la aldea_

 _Después de recibir las gracias de ambos hombres, Naruto se fue con Haku en una cita a dar una vuelta cuando de repente en la oficina entra una oji perla con una mirada decidida sorprendiendo a los presentes_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Hinata- dijo con sorpresa y con una leve gota de sudor bajando por su frente_

 _ **Hinata:**_ _Hola Naruto-kun- dijo con una sonrisa y un lindo sonrojo- ¿tú debes de ser la primera novia de Naruto-kun cierto?- dijo asombrando a los presentes mientras la Yuki miraba seriamente a la Hyuga_

 _ **Haku:**_ _Sí, ¿Porque?- dijo aferrándose al brazo derecho del peli rojo_

 _Entonces la Hyuga hizo algo que sorprendió a los presentes, incluido su padre, ya que la joven salió sin decir nada preocupando al líder del clan Hyuga_

 _ **Hinata:**_ _Porque yo seré su siguiente novia- dijo abrazando el brazo del peli rojo sonrojándolo bastante_

 _ **Hiashi:**_ _¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Dijo el Hyuga con la quijada en el suelo y los ojos fuera de órbita, mientras el sannin de los sapos echaba humo por la nariz y orejas mientras ponía una sonrisa pervertida_

 _ **Hinata:**_ _Tu lo dijiste en la final, estás dentro del plan de restauración de clanes, por lo que necesitarás varias mujeres para reconstruir tu clan, además, somos monos diablo, y eso nos hace más cercanos- dijo abrazándose al brazo del Uzumaki, mientras Haku miraba seriamente a Naruto el cual temblaba un poco_

 _ **Hiashi:**_ _¿Y tú como sabes eso?- dijo todavía exaltado por lo que dijo su hija_

 _ **Hinata:**_ _Se lo pregunté a sensei- dijo con una adorable sonrisa sacándole gotones a los presentes_

 _ **Haku:**_ _Escúchame bien cieguita- dijo sacándole una enorme vena a la Hyuga- puede que Naruto esté dentro del RCA, pero no dejare que cualquiera se quede con mi Naruto-kun, ¿Queda claro?- dijo seriamente mientras la Hyuga sonreía_

 _ **Hinata:**_ _Me parece bien, no renunciare al hombre que prometió protegerme y del cual estoy enamorada- dijo algo sonrojada la joven soltando la bomba a su padre que miraba a su hija incrédulo ante el cambio de personalidad que estaba mostrando_

 _ **Haku:**_ _Me parece bien, pero yo seré la primera en casarse ¿queda claro?- dijo seriamente_

 _ **Hinata:**_ _Eso no te lo crees ni tú- dijo soltando su abrazo al igual que la Yuki mientras ambas liberaban su poder para horror de los presentes, a excepción de Jiraya, que escribió en su cuaderno a toda velocidad antes de que el peli rojo, las chicas o Hiashi se dieran cuenta de lo que hacía_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Está bien chicas, ¿Qué os parece si damos una vuelta por la aldea y nos conocemos mejor eh?- dijo mientras las nombradas se calmaban y cada una volvía a abrazar cada una un brazo del peli rojo y salir de la oficina del Hokage, bajo la mirada de un lloroso Hiashi al ver a su pequeña marcharse con otro hombre_

 _ **Hiruzen:**_ _"Parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes para Naruto"- pensó con una sonrisa antes de volver al papeleo_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Naruto:** "Solo espero que no empiecen a pelear o Konoha quedara convertida en cenizas"- pensó con pesadez y algo de miedo mientras las chicas parecían no querer hablar, solo matarse con la mirada

Por su parte, los que espiaban los actos del trío tenían diferentes reacciones

Una de ellas, miraba la escena con bastantes celos deseando ser ella y no una de esas chicas la que abrazara a Naruto. Esta joven era Sabaku no Temari, la hermana mayor de Kankuro y Gaara, la cual tenía bastante claro sus sentimientos hacia el peli rojo Uzumaki

La otra, espía, era la joven de Takigakure no Sato, que miraban con envidia como esas dos abrazaban al peli rojo que le hizo el mayor favor de su vida

 _ **Flash back**_

 _La joven Fuu se encontraba en problemas, al parecer su equipo había muerto por culpa de una trampa de unos ninjas de Iwa, y para poder sobrevivir tuvo que escapar de sus perseguidores, por desgracia, estos fueron más rápidos que ella, y no tardaron en atraparla y la habrían violado de no ser porque el mono Uzumaki, apareció en escena salvándola en el acto_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _¿Estás bien?- dijo el joven con una sonrisa sonrojando bastante a la peli verde mientras este le ofrecía la mano para levantarse_

 _ **¿?:**_ _Sí, estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme- dijo mientras se cubría un poco debido a que esos cerdos casi le arrancan la ropa entera_

 _Entonces Naruto pudo sentir una presencia dentro de la joven que no tardó en reconocer, por lo que sonrió internamente para posteriormente sacar un pergamino, el cuál al abrirlo sacó ropas femeninas muy parecidas a las que llevaba la joven, sorprendiendo a la joven ante ese acto_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Terumi ¿y el tuyo?- dijo con una cálida sonrisa sonrojando bastante a la joven_

 _ **Fuu:**_ _Fu… Fuu, mi nombre es Fuu- dijo bastante sonrojada_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Después de los exámenes, me gustaría hablar contigo y tu inquilino interno si no es mucha molestia- dijo sorprendiendo bastante a la peli verde y a su inquilino_

 _ **Fuu:**_ _¿Cómo lo has sabido?- dijo bastante asombrada mientras este sonreía_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Lo sabrás en su momento, cuando acaben los exámenes te estaré esperando- dijo desapareciendo entre los árboles dejando a la joven sin palabras al igual que a su inquilino_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 _ **Flash back (después de los exámenes y la invasión)**_

 _El Uzumaki había citado en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha, donde el peli rojo la estaba esperando_

 _La joven llegó con un tono serio, esperando respuestas del peli rojo, el cual le indicó con la mirada que la siguiera_

 _La joven, con desconfianza, hizo caso a la petición del Uzumaki hasta que llegaron a un claro en el bosque_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Muy bien, iré directo al grano, sé que eres la jinchuriki del Nanabi, aunque su nombre verdadero es Chomei- dijo asombrando a la peliverde y más a su inquilino- y también… puedo liberarlo de tu interior- dijo asombrando a la joven_

 _Sin embargo su bijuu no se fiaba, por lo que le pidió a su jinchuriki que hiciera un clon para que este lo controlara y así hablar con el Uzumaki_

 _ **Chomei:**_ _ **¿Cómo sé que lo que dices es cierto?, se de lo que eres capaz por tu sangre Uzumaki y por lo que me dijeron mis hermanos que están en Kiri pero**_ _….- dijo mientras el Uzumaki lo detenía con una mano_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Ya lo hice antes con Gaara, y pude llevar al Shukaku a otra dimensión donde podrá vivir en paz- dijo sorprendiendo al bijuu y a su jinchuriki_

 _ **Chomei:**_ _ **Pero, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué ganas con esto?**_ _\- dijo con desconfianza_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Conozco vuestra historia, se cómo os han tratado los humanos, y se lo que pasa si un bijuu es extraído incorrectamente de su jinchuriki y sé cómo puede ser la vida de un jinchuriki- dijo entristeciendo a la peli verde-por eso, quiero liberaros y daros un lugar donde nadie os moleste y que no haya más jinchurikis que sufran un odio irracional- dijo asombrando al bijuu por esas palabras- entonces ¿aceptáis mi oferta?- dijo seriamente mientras Fu y su bijuu se miraban entre sí para posteriormente sonreír_

 _ **Fuu/Chomei:**_ _Aceptamos- dijeron ambos a la vez haciendo sonreír al diablo_

 _La extracción fue extremadamente fácil, sorprendiendo bastante a la joven y al bijuu que ahora se encontraba fuera, mientras Naruto abría el portal donde se encontraba Shukaku viviendo como un rey sorprendido de ver a uno de sus hermanos mayores, claro que después apareció Naruto y lo explico todo con detalle_

 _Una vez que el bijuu de siete colas desapareció en el portal, todo se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, para posteriormente, la peli verde abrazara de forma llorosa al peli rojo mientras le agradecía una y otra vez el enorme favor que le había hecho mientras este con una sonrisa calmada le acariciaba la cabeza de forma tranquila_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

La peli verde miraba la escena con una enorme vena en su frente, quería plantarse allí y reclamar al mono diablo como suyo, sin embargo, no encontraba el valor para revelarle sus sentimientos al peli rojo

La otra figura femenina, era la joven rubia de prominente delantera de Kumo, que seguía al trio en secreto con su mirada seria

Cabe notar que ninguna noto la presencia de la otra

La rubia de enorme delantera observaba todo lo que ocurría mientras recordaba el verdadero motivo de su estadía

 _ **Flash back (Dos semanas antes de que empezaran los exámenes chunnin)**_

 _La joven rubia fue llamada a la oficina por el actual Raikage de nombre A, un hombre alto y musculoso, muy musculoso y de piel oscura el cual estaba entrenando con unas pesas enormes mientras su asistenta revisaba el papeleo cuando el enorme hombre se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia_

 _ **A:**_ _Samui- dijo llamando la atención de la rubia- necesito que vallas no solo a Konoha a hacer los exámenes, también necesitare que vigiles al hijo de la actual Mizukage, Mei Terumi- dijo mientras la rubia asentía_

 _ **Samui:**_ _¿Puedo saber el motivo de interés en ese chico?- dijo seriamente y algo fría_

 _ **A:**_ _Al parecer, esa formación de energía en forma de mono apareció unos meses atrás en Kiri. Su hijo va a hacer el examen también en Konoha, puede que tenga información sobre ese extraño chakra, necesitare que me consigas toda la información posible- dijo mientras la joven asentía_

 _ **Flash back (Exámenes chunnin)**_

 _ **Samui Pov**_

 _He podido ver el grupo en el cual estaba el hijo de la actual Mizukage, cuando lo vi me quedé… sin palabras_

 _Es alto, bastante musculoso pero sin exagerar como el Raikage-sama, su pelo rojo con puntas negras brillaba como la sangre propia, tenía un semblante serio, pero no hostil, hasta que el hijo del hokage y su grupo hicieron acto de presencia_

 _El chico peli rojo, de nombre Naruto, parecía tener algo en contra de la familia del hokage, ya que no paraba de provocar al hijo mayor de este, ¿Qué es lo que realmente busca?_

 _Entonces sin darme cuenta ocurrió, mi mirada y la suya se cruzaron, mis ojos azules con los suyos rojos, esos ojos tan rojos como su brillante pelo…. Mi corazón sin quererlo empezó a latir con fuerza y tuve que desviar levemente la mirada. Pude sentir como él me sonrió, seguramente con algo de burla por haberme apenado y sonrojado por su mirada_

 _ **Flash back (preliminares)**_

 _Lo que vi me dejó simplemente…. Asombrada y…. aterrorizada_

 _He visto como muchos shinobis han muerto a manos del enemigo o de bestias durante los exámenes_

 _Pero la brutalidad del Uzumaki contra esa chica de pelo rosa fue uno de los espectáculos más aterradores que podía haber visto en mi vida_

 _Por primera vez en toda la misión, sentí miedo, miedo a la muerte, miedo al infierno…. Miedo al Uzumaki_

 _En las gradas pude ver como el Hokage y un Jounin intentaba mantener controlado a su hijo, el cual mostraba unos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, signos de que su bijuu intentaba tomar el control_

 _Pero lo que más me asombro fue ver como el peli rojo de Kiri se burlaba del hijo del hokage el cual se ponía cada vez más furioso_

 _Ahora no tengo duda, el Uzumaki tiene algo en contra de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki, la pregunta es ¿qué?_

 _ **Flash back (Naruto vs Menma)**_

 _Si en las preliminares tuve miedo, ahora casi entro en pánico, resulta que el Uzumaki fue el causante de liberar esa monstruosa cantidad de energía antes de que acabara la guerra en Kiri, y pude ver su nuevo aspecto, no era grande, ahora era enorme, más que Raikage-sama, sus ojos, antes rojos, ahora eran blancos como la nieve, su cuerpo excepto cara, pecho y abdominales fueron cubiertos de un pelaje oscuro, sus dientes eran colmillos y sus uñas garras bestiales al igual que su mirada, feroz y decidida, tenía dos pequeños cuernos negros en su cabeza, que apenas se diferenciaban de las puntas negras de su pelo_

 _Mi temor aumento cuando ese ser humanoide, apaleo sin problemas al rey de los bijuus, el Kyubi no Yoko, como si hubiese sido un simple juego para él_

 _Nunca antes tuve tanto miedo en mi vida, pero a la vez, me excitaba, extrañamente, me excitaba ver esa faceta salvaje y violenta del peli rojo de Kiri, no lo entiendo pero aun así no abandonare mi misión, sacaré toda la información posible antes de volver a Kumo_

 _ **Flash back (Naruto vs Gaara)**_

 _Me quede totalmente incrédula ante lo que mis ojos mostraron, pude ver como Naruto Uzumaki realizo un sello al jinchuriki de Suna, para posteriormente extraerle el bijuu, pero lo más impresionante era saber que el jinchuriki seguía vivo, incluso el Uzumaki lo explico sorprendiendo a sus hermanos_

 _Entonces sentí un instinto asesino muy poderoso en la distancia, no tan fuerte como el del Uzumaki, pero sin duda era imponente_

 _Se trataba del Shukaku, el cuál parecía estar dispuesto a atacar a la aldea de no ser porque el propio instinto del Uzumaki lo detuvo, para posteriormente abrir un portal enorme donde se puso a hablar con el bijuu, para que este después entrara en el portal y desapareciera_

 _Esto era algo que Raikage-sama debía saber con urgencia, sin duda, Naruto Uzumaki es un adversario peligroso y a tener en cuenta, ojala fuera parte de Kumo y no de Kiri… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Céntrate en la misión_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

La rubia sentía como su corazón latía al ver la sonrisa del peli rojo sin entender el verdadero motivo mientras intentaba centrarse en su misión

Pero lo que ninguna de las tres jóvenes sabía, era que un sannin peliblanco se dio cuenta de la presencia de las tres chicas que seguían al trio, lo que provoco que este se riera mientras le sangraba la nariz

 **Jiraya:** Maldito Gaki de Kiri, es un imán para las mujeres- dijo riendo de forma pervertida mientras escribía en su libreta

Por su parte el trío se paseaba por las calles, recibiendo las miradas de los civiles y ninjas que pasaban por el lugar

Las mujeres miraban con envidia la suerte que tenían esas dos al tener semejante bomboncito mientras los hombres envidiaban la suerte del peli rojo

Los shinobis por su parte, recordaron la paliza que le dio el peli rojo al Kyubi, por lo que el miedo les invadió sus corazones, y decidieron seguir con sus actividades y retirarse del lugar

En el hospital de Konoha, Minato se recuperaba junto a su mujer e hijo, siendo visitados por Kakashi y el Sandaime, al igual que Danzo y las niñas las cuales estaban al cuidado de la sensei de Hinata, Kurenai Yuhi, una pelinegra de ojos rojos experta en genjutsus y una de la Ambus del Hokage de nombre Yugao Uzuki, amiga de Kurenai y experta en Kenjutsu, siendo solamente superada por Kushina

Menma era el que más rápido se había recuperado, gracias a su bijuu y a la atención de Tsunade Senju, una de las tres sennin legendarias que Hiruzen había entrenado y antigua compañera de equipo del pervertido de Jiraya y la serpiente traidora de Orochimaru

Pero incluso la Senju se sorprendió ante la paliza que habían recibido los tres, y casi le da un infarto a ella y a su asistente de nombre Shizune que la familia tuviera un cuarto hijo, Naruto, y que este no solamente era el hijo adoptivo de la Mizukage, sin que también le dio una paliza mortal al gran Kyubi no Yoko sin apenas esfuerzo

Desde lo alto de los muros de la aldea, dos figuras observaban la aldea, ambas con vestimentas oscuras con nubes negras y sombreros de paja que cubrían sus cabezas, lo que dificultaba que su rostro fuese visto

 **¿?:** Bonita aldea, ¿no te trae recuerdos?- dijo uno de ellos mostrando unos dientes de tiburón

 **¿?2:** No- dijo secamente- centrémonos en la misión- dijo uno de ellos de pelo negro y ojos negros

 **¿?:** ¿Crees que tendremos posibilidades?, los hijos del cuarto están protegidos las veinticuatro horas y esa ninja de Taki está bajo vigilancia Ambu- dijo la figura de dientes de tiburón y de piel algo azulada

 **¿?2:** Pocas, pero las hay- dijo seriamente- vamos antes de que noten nuestra presencia- dijo mientras ambos entraban en la aldea sin ser vistos

Por su parte el trío se fue a comer a un puesto de dangos por petición de Haku, ya que ella nunca los había probado y a Hinata también se le antojo, al parecer ambas empezaban a llevarse mejor

El Uzumaki junto a la Hyuga detectaron unas presencias y olores peculiares que les llamaron la atención y avisaron a Haku con la mirada de forma disimulada para posteriormente seguir actuando como si nada pasara

Curiosamente, el emo y su hermana pasaron por allí, donde está se fijó en el peli rojo que comía junto a Hinata, sonrojándose bastante al ver al Uzumaki

 **Hinata:** ¡Satsuki-chan!- dijo la Hyuga saludándola con la mano, y esta fue a darle un saludo, después de todo, eran grandes amigas

 **Satsuki:** Te veo ocupada Hinata-chan, hola Naruto-kun y….- dijo mirando a la Yuki

 **Naruto:** Haku, su nombre es Haku- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a las féminas mientras los cuatro empezaban a hablar animadamente

El emo por su parte, se estaba impacientando al ver que su hermana estaba perdiendo el tiempo, cuando se fijó en dos figuras que llamaron levemente su atención, pero decidió ignorarlas y llamar a su hermana, la cual tuvo que despedirse al recordar que tenía que entrenar con su madre, despidiéndose del trío

Curiosamente, en el puesto de comida, las tres espías también habían logrado entrar sin que las chicas que acompañaban al peli rojo se dieran cuenta, aunque la peliverde logró ser detectada por esos sujetos

Eso fue algo que Naruto también noto, al igual que Hinata y Haku que fue informada, por lo que una vez terminada y pagada su ración salieron del local, siendo seguidos por los espías para que posteriormente aquellas figuras desaparecieran del local

Naruto y las chicas fueron intencionadamente a una zona donde poder prepararse para cuando esos sujetos hicieran acto de presencia, mientras las espías que los seguían no entendían las acciones del grupo

Curiosamente, los Jounin Asuma y Kurenai pasaban por el lugar y vieron al curioso trío cerca de donde ellos estaban

 **Naruto:** ¡Salid de ahí!- dijo el Uzumaki mirando a una zona de arbustos- sé que estáis siguiendo a Fuu, la cual está escondida entre esos arbustos- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli verde de que fuese detectada- Fuu, ven, esos tíos son peligrosos- dijo mientras la nombrada asentía e iba con Naruto, para sorpresa de Haku de que Naruto la conociera y de que no sintiera su presencia

Hinata sintió la presencia de la joven, pero al no notar hostilidad alguna, no hizo nada, también sintió otras dos energías femeninas pero al igual que la primera decidió ignorarlas al no sentir hostilidad

Los encapuchados salieron de su escondite al ser descubiertos por el Uzumaki, mientras se quitaban los sombreros, revelando sus identidades, para asombro de los Jounin

 **Naruto:** Valla, valla, debería contarle esto a Suigetsu y a mamá ¿no crees Haku-chan?- dijo mientras la joven asentía seriamente

 **Asuma:** Naruto ellos…- dijo alarmado el Jounin

 **Naruto:** Sé quiénes son Asuma-san, el que parece un pescado a la parrilla es uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, Hoshigaki Kisame, al igual que mi padrastro, y el otro es el genio Uchiha Itachi, ambos renegados de clase S (Mis favoritos por cierto) y esas ropas…. No hay duda, miembros de Akatsuki- dijo sorprendiendo a los criminales

 **Kurenai:** ¿Akatsuki?- preguntó confundida la oji roja

 **Naruto:** Una organización formada por criminales, no sé cuáles son sus objetivos, pero al parecer se dedican a la caza de jinchurikis- dijo asombrando aún más a los criminales

 **Itachi:** Veo que sabes nuestras intenciones Naruto- dijo mirando a la peli verde

El peli rojo dio un paso al frente indicando que el sería el primero en pelear

 **Naruto:** Me quedo con Itachi, Haku, llama a Suigetsu y a Zabuza, seguro que les gustará esta visita mientras Hinata lo entretiene- dijo mientras la Yuki asentía y abandonaba el lugar

 **Kurenai:** Espera Naruto- dijo siendo detenida por la mano del peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Confía en ella- dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojó un poco a la Yuhi, cosa que a su novio no le gustó mucho

Por su parte, Samui anotaba mentalmente todo lo relacionado con esa organización criminal y sus posibles objetivos

 **Itachi:** ¿En serio piensas enfrentarte a mí?- dijo sin emociones mientras el Uzumaki sonreía

 **Naruto:** Tranquilo, suelo tratar bien a los enfermos- dijo sonriente aunque el Uchiha pareció no haber cogido la indirecta

Por su parte Hinata sonreía, al igual que su rival, por tener un combate

 **Kisame:** Ten cuidado niña, no vaya a ser que pierdas la lengua- dijo sonriente

 **Hinata:** Tranquilo, preocúpate cuando te ase y te haga a la parrilla - dijo con una gran confianza y sonrisa en su rostro, mientras detectaba un olor extraño de la espada del renegado

Naruto fue el primero en atacar a gran velocidad con su Taijutsu, para asombro del Uchiha que intento inducirlo en su Genjutsu pero sin resultados, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido, al igual que a su compañero

 **Naruto:** Lo siento, necesitarás algo más potente- dijo dándole una patada que hizo que el Uchiha saliera volando mientras escupía sangre, mientras Naruto realizaba sellos Suiton y lanzaba varios dragones de agua hacia el renegado

Hinata por su parte, se las estaba haciendo pasar canutas al espadachín que intentaba encajarle un golpe a la Hyuga sin éxito, mientras esta atacaba con el Taijutsu de su clan, ya bloqueando algunos puntos de chakra

Kurenai junto a Asuma miraban asombrados como Hinata estaba poniendo en serios problemas aun criminal de rango S sin apenas esfuerzo y con una gran sonrisa

La Hyuga notaba que cada vez que golpeaba el arma de su adversario hacía movimientos extraños, como de dolor, cosa que extraño a la Hyuga al igual que ese extraño olor que desprendía esa arma

Naruto por su parte, estaba dándole una paliza al Uchiha, ya que ni siquiera usando el amateratsu lograba hacerle daño al Uzumaki

Todo bajo la mirada atenta de los Jounin y la ex–jinchuriki de Taki, impresionados del poder que esos dos tenían, pero que te esperas de alguien que le da una paliza de muerte al Kyubi y una chica que rivaliza en fuerza con ese mismo chico

En ese momento, Suigetsu, Chojuro, Haku y Zabuza hicieron acto de presencia, asombrando al tío cara pescado de que lo que dijo el Uzumaki era cierto

 **Kisame:** Mierda, no pensaba ver a compañeros espadachines tan pronto- dijo el Hoshigaki con una sonrisa demencial mientras Hinata se retiraba

 **Zabuza:** No somos compañeros, Kisame, nos abandonaste cuando te pedimos ayuda y al atacar a nuestro Daymo- dijo preparando su espada

 **Kisame:** Vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz- dijo preparando su arma- veremos cuál de los dos es el más fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa demencial en su rostro

 **Zabuza:** Me muero de ganas de demostrar quién es el más fuerte- dijo con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilados para posteriormente atacar a su rival

Todo bajo la mirada de los espectadores, impresionados por el kenjutsu que mostraba Zabuza, dándole serios problemas al ninja renegado clase S

Por su parte, Itachi, estaba comiendo el suelo ante los golpes del Uzumaki el cual lo miraba con los brazos cruzados

El Uchiha se levantaba del suelo escupiendo sangre y con su sharingan activado, mientras miraba con dolor a su adversario preguntándose cómo es que no acababa dentro del Tsukiyomi

Kisame también estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte de Zabuza, el cual le había quitado todas las vendas al arma de su adversario

Al parecer esa cosa estaba viva y parecía un puercoespín con pinchos con dientes de tiburón y color azulado, el cual estaba bastante dolido por la paliza que le dio el Momochi mientras su dueño respiraba agitadamente

Jiraya miraba asombrado como esos dos sometían sin apenas esfuerzo a ambos criminales

Las otras chicas que permanecían escondidas viendo con asombro como los monos diablo les daban una paliza a unos criminales de rango S mientras se calentaban al ver al peli rojo de puntas negras en acción

Lo mismo pasaba con la ex–jinchuriki de Taki al ver pelear al Uzumaki, la cual tenía un enorme sonrojo en su cara y una sonrisa de boba, y estaba a punto de babear de no ser porque se dio cuenta y se limpió rápidamente la boca

Itachi, al ver que no tenían muchas posibilidades de ganar, intento usar su dojutsu para poder escapar junto a su compañero

Entonces una enorme bola de fuego se dirigió hacia el azabache, llamando la atención del peli rojo

Cuando miró de donde vino la esfera de fuego, se encontró al hermano menor de Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha, mirando a su hermano con una ira ciega y su sharingan activado seguido de su hermana y madre Mikoto Uchiha, las cuales miraban sorprendidas al Uchiha y con preocupación por su estado, ya que a diferencia del emo, ellas seguían queriendo al azabache, lo único que querían era una explicación

El mono peli rojo miraba la escena con algo de aburrimiento, aunque sonrió levemente al ver que parte de su familia se preocupaba por Itachi incluso después de lo que hizo

 **Sasuke:** Itachi- dijo el Uchiha menor con ira mientras su hermano creaba un portal para poder escapar junto a su compañero

Eso fue notado por el Uzumaki, que antes de que los renegados desaparecieran, logró ponerle un sello rastreador al Uchiha sin que este se diera cuenta mientras ambos desaparecían por el portal

 **Kurenai:** Maldición, se han escapado- dijo molesta la Yuhi mientras Hinata dirigía su vista hacia el mono Uzumaki con una leve sonrisa, ya que pudo ver lo que él había hecho

 **Suigetsu:** Lo has dejado ir- dijo el peli blanco obteniendo una sonrisa de su compañero de equipo

 **Naruto:** Por ahora- le dijo por lo bajo mientras sonreía- bueno chicas, ¿seguimos con nuestra ruta?- dijo el peli rojo para posteriormente ver a la peli verde-¿vienes?- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli verde la cual asintió algo avergonzada mientras se acercaba al grupo- bueno, vámonos antes de que se haga tarde- dijo mientras ambos avanzaban su marcha

 **Sasuke:** ¡QUIETO AHÍ MONO!- Dijo con un tono de autoridad y arrogancia extremos, mientras los Jounin, las espías y Jiraya miraban con la cara blanca al Uchiha, mientras su madre y su hermana se daban una palmada en la cara, parece que olvido por completo lo que pasó en los exámenes chunnin- te he visto pelear contra Itachi ¡TE EXIJO QUE ME ENSEÑES TUS TÉCNICAS PARA PODER DERROTAR A MI HERMANO! ¡SOY UN UCHIHA Y ME LO MEREZCO!- exigió el emo con tono arrogante mientras el peli rojo lo miraba con aburrimiento, a diferencia de los anteriores nombrados que sudaban a mares pensando que el Uzumaki partiría al emo en dos

Naruto sonrió de forma macabra, para posteriormente ponerse a dos pasos del emo, sorprendiendo a los presentes, ya que este antes estaba junto a las chicas a unos 50 metros de distancia

 **Naruto:** Si quieres hacerte más fuerte- dijo sonriéndole amistosamente- ¡VE A TU CASA Y ENTRENA!- Dijo dándole un puñetazo que lo mandó por los aires para posteriormente caer en el complejo Uchiha- venga chicas vámonos, y siento los daños en su propiedad Uchiha-san- dijo sonriendo alegremente sonrojando a la Uchiha mayor, a su hija y a las espías, incluso Kurenai se sonrojo un poco, para molestia de Asuma

La tarde continuó con calma para el grupo de cuatro chicas, donde Fu y las demás chicas empezaron a hablar entre ellas y le preguntaban algunas cosas vergonzosas relacionadas con el peli rojo cuando este no estaba presente, donde al final llegaron las tres a compartir una cosa en común; la atracción hacia el peli rojo

Ya era de noche y las chicas se disponían a dormir cada una en sus hogares. Fu se dirigía a la habitación de su hotel, pero el Uzumaki la detuvo y le dijo que se quedara en su habitación, ya que con Akatsuki cerca no quería correr ningún riesgo

Eso sorprendió a la peli verde, que al principio quería negarse, pero el peli rojo insistió con una enorme sonrisa que sonrojo a la peli verde, y al final, acabó aceptando compartir cuarto con la Yuki, la cual sonreía de forma disimulada ya que tenía un montón de preguntas para ella

El Uzumaki al no tener mucho sueño, ni siquiera con varias botellas de sake del fuerte y de haber comido, decidió darse un paseo nocturno para ver si le entraba el sueño

Durante el paseo pudo notar que aquella presencia femenina todavía lo estaba siguiendo, no desprendía un aura hostil pero sí algo de frialdad y reservación

Por su parte, Samui estaba espiando nuevamente cuando este desapareció en un parpadeo para sorpresa de la rubia de Kumo

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué me sigues?- dijo dándole un susto a la rubia de Kumo que soltó un bonito Kya mientras caía de culo cosa que sonrojo un poco al Uzumaki

La rubia se recompuso pero parecía no estar dispuesta a hablar mucho, por lo que el Uzumaki suspiro algo cansado

 **Naruto:** Supongo que es una misión del Raikage el espiarme- dijo asombrando un poco a la rubia- bueno, no lo culpo, cuando te enteras de que la Mizukage tiene un hijo adoptivo no es para tomárselo a la ligera- dijo rascándose la cabeza- escucha, mañana si quieres te contare todo lo que quieras saber, después de todo, yo no me iré hasta dentro de cuatro días así que hay tiempo, ¿te parece?- dijo con una sonrisa sincera que sonrojo un poco a la rubia

 **Samui:** E… está bien, mañana en el local de ramen- dijo desapareciendo del lugar

 **Naruto:** Como quieras- dijo volviendo a su habitación de hotel- deberías volver a tu hotel también Temari- dijo mirando a una zona con sombras de la cual salió la rubia con sorpresa en su rostro

 **Temari:** Me has detectado ¿eres sensor?- pregunto curiosa la ninja de Suna

 **Naruto:** Más o menos- dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la rubia- ¿quieres venir mañana conmigo y las demás chicas? Seguro que nos lo pasaremos bien- dijo sonriendo mientras la rubia aceptaba la oferta mientras ambos volvían a sus respectivas habitaciones de hotel

Al día siguiente, el Uzumaki junto a las chicas fueron hacia el puesto de ramen donde les esperaba la rubia de Kumo junto a la Rubia de Suna, cosa que sorprendió a la primera de que viniera nuevamente acompañado, ya que quería sacarle información en solitario

 **Naruto:** ¿No pensarás qué hablaría con una espía de Kumo solamente sin tomar precauciones verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la rubia bufaba algo molesta, en realidad quería estar sola con el Uzumaki, al igual que las demás chicas

El día estuvo bastante entretenido, las chicas se empezaron a conocer más entre ellas y a conocer más al Uzumaki, incluso Samui sonreía levemente ya que se estaba divirtiendo con Naruto y las chicas

Todo iba bastante bien hasta que llegó Menma al puesto de ramen junto a su madre

Cuando el Uzumaki cruzó miradas con su anterior familia simplemente los vio con aburrimiento para posteriormente seguir hablando con las chicas

Kushina sentía que su corazón se rompía nuevamente y un dolor enorme empezó a invadirla por dentro, mucho mayor que la paliza que le dio el mono Uzumaki

Menma miraba bastante molesto a su hermano que parecía no importarle ver a su madre sufrir, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó al ataque hacia el peli rojo, al cual le basto un simple puñetazo para dejar fuera de combate al rubio con dos franjas

 **Naruto:** Dios, ¿todos los días va a venir un gilipollas a joderme el día?- dijo levantándose de su asiento para ponerse enfrente de la peli roja- escucha Kushina, para mi tú y Minato solamente sois unos conocidos, para mi mis verdaderos padres son Zabuza y Mei- dijo destrozando más a la peli roja- pero eso no significa que no pueda perdonar, yo ya libere toda mi frustración en los exámenes, toda la ira que sentía hacia vosotros acabó en el estadio, para mí, estáis perdonados- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja- pero lo volveré a decir, para mí solo sois unos conocidos y posibles aliados de mi aldea si mis padres quieren claro- dijo asombrando a la peli roja por esas palabras- ahora si no os importa, tengo una cita pendiente con las chicas- dijo mientras se iba con las chicas a otra parte

Ya por la noche, las chicas decidieron hacer una reunión en pijama en la casa de la Hyuga, para aclarar el tema de Naruto de una vez por todas

 **Hinata:** Muy bien, todas sabemos porque estamos aquí ¿verdad?- dijo mientras todas asentían avergonzadas.- bien, ¿Quién es la primera?- dijo mirando a las presentes hasta que finalmente Fu alzó la mano- muy bien Fu, ¿Qué te gusta de Naruto-kun?- dijo mientras todas miraban a la avergonzada peli verde

 **Fu:** Pues, bueno, al principio que solamente era un chico guapo que quería poner en lo alto a su aldea, pero cuando extrajo a Chomei-kun de mi interior sin matarte, pude sentir un enorme alivio y de que mi vida podría ser algo más normal- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se formaba un sonrojo en su cara- además es alguien amable, atento y cariñoso pero a su vez maduro y dispuesto a proteger a los que ama con su vida- dijo mientras las demás chicas asentían- por eso quiero estar con él, no me importa compartirlo pero quiero estár con él- dijo con determinación

Entonces Temari levantó su mano llamando la atención de las presentes

 **Temari:** Una pregunta…. ¿quién es Chomei?- dijo mientras Samui se hacía la misma pregunta

 **Fu:** Chomei es el escarabajo de las siete colas, conocido como el Nanabi- dijo dejando impresionadas a las rubias

 **Temari:** ¿Me estás diciendo que te extrajo un bijuu al igual que a mi hermano?- dijo sorprendida mientras la rubia de Kumo miraba incrédula a la peli verde que asentía con su cabeza felizmente

 **Haku:** Bueno, quien sigue- dijo mirando a las dos rubias restantes, siendo Temari la que volvía a hablar

 **Temari:** Bueno, debo de admitirlo, me gusto desde la primera vez que lo vi, esa salvaje sonrisa, esa seguridad que mostraba cuando peleaba….- dijo suspirando como una colegiada al igual que las demás- aunque me asusté un poco cuando le dio una paliza a esa peli rosa en las preliminares y al Kyubi no Yoko- dijo mientras la ninja de Kumo y Taki asentían- pero cuando nos ayudó a mí y a Kankuro a calmar a Gaara, para posteriormente extraerle al nibi Shukaku de su interior sin matarlo, fue inevitable que me acabase enamorando de él, además, su modo bestia es bastante sexy- dijo bastante sonrojada mientras las demás asentían con una sonrisa boba

 **Hinata:** Bien, ahora tú- dijo mirando con seriedad a la rubia de Kumo que simplemente suspiró

 **Samui:** Cómo sabréis por lo dicho por Naruto-kun- dijo sonrojada por ese apodo que le puso al peli rojo, cosa que fue notado por las demás chicas- yo vine a Konoha tanto para hacer el examen chunnin como para investigar sobre el hijo adoptivo de la Mizukage, es decir, Naruto-kun, ya que Raikage-sama pensó que ese chico tendría algo que ver con el poder que apareció durante la guerra en Kiri, aparte de que le resulto bastante raro que Mei adoptara a un hijo por lo que dijo Raikage-sama- dijo mientras las presentes asentían

 **Haku:** La verdad es que a mí también me sorprendió que Mei-sama adoptará a Naruto-kun debido a su fama de sanguinaria Kunoichi- dijo mientras muchas sudaban frío al recordar lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser esa mujer con solamente sonreír

 **Samui:** Esa fue una de las razones por las que Raikage-sama quiso investigarlo, y confirmar las sospechas que tenía sobre Naruto-kun- dijo algo sonrojada la rubia

 **Haku:** ¿Te refieres a su poder infernal cierto?- dijo mientras asentía

 **Samui:** Cuando vi esa transformación y el poder que liberaba me asuste como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, aunque tengo que darle la razón a Temari-san, se ve muy apuesto en esa forma- dijo bastante sonrojada y una leve sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que las demás- en cuanto a lo que me gusta de él- dijo llamando la atención de la féminas- es su aura cálida y reconfortante que te hace sentir estar a salvo de cualquier amenaza- dijo mientras las chicas asentían de forma romántica- además, su madurez pese a mantener siempre una sonrisa encantadora, sabe cuándo ponerse serio si la situación lo requiere y su deseo de proteger a la gente que ama es algo que me atrajo bastante de él- dijo mientras se tocaba su pecho que latía con fuerza

Hinata sonrió dulcemente para posteriormente levantarse de su asiento llamando la atención de las presentes

 **Hinata:** Entonces creo que está decidido- dijo llamando la atención de las demás mujeres- dado que Naruto-kun y Haku-chan se irán dentro de unos días a Kiri, propongo el siguiente plan- dijo mientras todas las chicas escuchaban atentamente a la Hyuga

El Uzumaki por su parte, había salido de un bar después de hartarse de beber botellas de sake y comer carne en cantidades monstruosas mientras Chojuro y Suigetsu le acompañaban y el trío charlaba animadamente

 **¿?:** Valla, pero si es el sádico de Monito-kun- dijo una peli morena que se lanzó hacia el peli rojo que acabó siendo abrazado por la joven

 **¿?:** Anko, deja al hijo de la Mizukage antes de que te metas en líos- dijo una joven de pelo azul ganándose un puchero de su amiga mientras atrás del todo aparecía Kurenai dándose una palmada en su cara por el comportamiento de su amiga

 **Anko:** No Yugao-chan, debo agradecerle al monito por haber metido entre rejas a esa rata pedófila en la cárcel para siempre- dijo abrazándose al peli rojo que la miraba confundido

 **Naruto:** Ya me acuerdo, eres la Jounin de inicios del examen- dijo mientras esta asentía- y veo que tienes algo muy doloroso en tu cuello- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas y a la Mitarashi por lo que dijo el peli rojo- sabes, soy un maestro en Fuinjutsu, si quieres, puedo intentar quitártelo- dijo dejando de piedra a las tres Kunoichis

 **Anko:** ¿De… de verdad?- dijo incrédula ante lo que estaba escuchando

 **Naruto:** Claro, además tengo a otra chica con ese mismo sello, podría intentar quitároslos a las dos, si quieres claro- dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo un abrazo de la peli morada que lloraba en el hombro del peli rojo- supongo que es un sí, Chojuro, Suigetsu, vamos a preparar a esa chica, si ustedes dos quieren venir están más que invitadas, así verán que no tengo intenciones hostiles- dijo el peli rojo mientras las dos Kunoichis asentían

El grupo se dirigió hacia el Hotel donde se hospedaba Naruto junto a su equipo y sus padres adoptivos, los cuales al ver a esas chicas le preguntaron quiénes eran, donde el peli rojo les explico sobre el sello que tenía la peli morada, idéntico al de la peli roja, por lo que la llevaron a una habitación donde había dos camas para que el paciente se pueda apoyar

 **Naruto:** Bien recuéstate Anko-chan- dijo mientras se ponía boca abajo para mostrar mejor el sello- bien, espera aquí hasta que vuelva con la otra chica- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Al cabo de unos minutos, el Uzumaki entro con la chica peli roja junto a Chojuro y Suigetsu

La joven estaba atada intentando escaparse y con una mordaza de plástico en su boca mientras gritaba con ferocidad cosas sin sentido

A las Kunoichis les salieron varias gotas en su frente al ver a esa chica atada y amordazada

 **Naruto:** No nos dejó otra opción, a Chojuro le pegó un bocado- dijo mientras el nombrado se soplaba la mano para aliviar el dolor

 **Suigetsu:** Aparte de que tiene una boca súper sucia, no he conocido a nadie que dijera tantas palabrotas en tan poco tiempo y casi me deja sordo de lo tanto que grita- dijo limpiándose las orejas

 **¿?:** ¡MMMMMMPPPPHHH!- Gritaba agresivamente la joven mientras intentaba escaparse de la cama en la que la habían atado

 **Naruto:** Bien, aquí voy- dijo creando un clon que fue a tratar a la peli roja mientras el original trataba a la Jounin- ¿estás lista?- dijo mientras esta asentía

El Uzumaki empezó a concentrar chakra y poder demoníaco en sus manos, para posteriormente poner sus manos sobre la espalda de ambas chicas, las cuales al notar el tacto sintieron una enorme corriente de energía recorrer sus cuerpos, logrando incluso calmar a la peli roja de Oto

Después concentro más energía en sus manos para posteriormente realizar sellos a gran velocidad y poner su mano en el sello de ambas jóvenes

 **Naruto/clon:** **¡Arte del sellado del clan Uzumaki: liberación de las almas impuras! -** dijo concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en los sellos, para posteriormente tirar hacia atrás, sacando un ser blanquecino con forma de serpiente y cara de pedófilo, resultando ser el alma de Orochimaru

Los presentes, incluidas la Terumi y su esposo que querían estar presentes durante la extracción, vieron aquella figura con verdadero asco retorcerse en las manos del Akuma no Saru, el cual las miraba con una sonrisa macabra

Danzo también se encontraba presente y también sintió repulsión al ver esas cosa salir de las chicas

 **Naruto:** **Adiós-** Dijo con su voz infernal para posteriormente aplastar a las serpientes con sus manos, las cuales desaparecieron en el aire una vez muertas, al igual que el sello en ambas mujeres, las cuales cayeron inconscientes, donde la Mitarashi mostraba un rostro lleno de felicidad

En la cárcel de Konoha, el sennin pedófilo de las serpientes empezó a retorcerse en el suelo del puro dolor mientras escupía sangre por la boca llamando la atención de los guardias que pensaban que intentaba suicidarse para ver cómo se levantaba de forma lenta y dolorosa y con un rostro que mostraba dolor, mucho dolor

 **Orochimaru:** "Siento… como si alguien me hubiese arrancado una parte de mi alma…no… más de una parte de mi alma"- pensó mientras escupía sangre y lograba sentarse en su asiento

En el hotel, las dos jóvenes descansaban tranquilamente, Yugao y Kurenai le dieron las gracias de corazón mientras se llevaban a su amiga a su casa, mientras Chojuro y Suigetsu se llevaban a la peli roja ya sin las ataduras ni la mordaza a su celda para interrogarla cuando despierte

 **Terumi:** Has hecho un gran trabajo hijo mío- dijo abrazando al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias mamá- dijo sonriéndole como solo él sabe

 **Zabuza:** Chico, has estado muy bien, has hecho algo que ni siquiera el Yondaime y su maestro lograron- dijo mientras este se rascaba la nuca y reía con nerviosismo por los halagos de su espadachín

 **Naruto:** O no ha sido nada Papa- dijo enorgulleciendo al Momochi- será mejor volver a mi habitación, estas extracciones te dejan muy cansado, mañana nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose de sus padres y entrando en su habitación para dormir

 **Danzo:** Adiós Naruto, adiós Mei-sama, Zabuza-sama- dijo mientras la pareja se despedía del halcón de guerra que volvía nuevamente a su hogar

 **Terumi:** ¿Crees que es momento de decírselo?- dijo algo preocupada mientras su marido la abrazaba

 **Zabuza:** En cuanto volvamos a la aldea se lo diremos, seguro que le encantará la noticia- dijo mientras ambos volvían a su habitación nupcial mientras se daban besos llenos de amor y cariño

El Uzumaki se quedó tumbado en su cama mirando un poco el cielo nocturno, le habría gustado ver a Haku antes de irse a dormir, pero esta había quedado con Hinata y las chicas a pasar la noche en su casa, sin saber las consecuencias que tendrá esa conversación en su vida

Al día siguiente el Uzumaki se levantó temprano para poder entrenar un poco en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha, no sin antes dejar una nota a Haku para cuando volviera y no se preocupara

Curiosamente se encontró una nota de Haku donde le decía que a cierta hora quedaran en el restaurante de Konoha, cosa que le extraño un poco

El Uzumaki se dedicaba a hacer flexiones y diferentes movimientos de Taijutsu durante varias horas, hasta que noto la presencia de una joven de cabello oscuro mirándole entre las sombras

 **Naruto:** Sal de ahí, sé que me has estado observando- dijo mientras la joven salía, resultando ser Satsuki Uchiha, la hermana gemela del emo

 **Satsuki:** Lo siento, pero es que estabas tan concentrado que no quería molestarte- dijo algo avergonzada mientras jugaba con los dedos

 **Naruto:** No pasa nada, supongo que es normal- dijo con su sonrisa sonrojando a la joven

 **Satsuki:** No nos hemos presentado correctamente, mi nombre es Satsuki Uchiha- dijo la joven con una sonrisa hermosa

 **Naruto:** Naruto Uzumaki Terumi, un gusto- dijo besando el dorso de la mano de la joven, que se sonrojo ante ese acto

Entonces la rubia de Suna hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, llamando la atención de los presentes que no se creían lo que veían

Temari ahora llevaba un conjunto distinto, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros cortos que le apretaban el culo, una chaqueta de color claro y debajo una camisa de manga corta mostrando muy bien sus pechos apretados y su bien trabajado abdomen

Muchos hombres sufrieron hemorragias nasales y sus novias les dieron su justo castigo por pervertidos

El Uzumaki al verla podía sentir que su amiguito estaba empezando a despertar, por lo que intento calmarse todo lo posible mientras la Uchiha la miraba con algo de molestia por haber interrumpido la charla

 **Temari:** Hola Naruto-kun- dijo algo avergonzada la rubia mientras el peli rojo intentaba calmarse

 **Naruto:** Temari-chan, ¿Qué haces vestida así?- dijo el peli rojo asombrado mientras la Uchiha miraba con celos como la rubia había llamado la atención del peli rojo

 **Temari:** ¿Qué… que pasa? ¿No te gusta?- dijo algo avergonzada mientras este negaba

 **Naruto:** No, para nada estás hermosa, es solo que no lo entiendo- dijo a la sonrojada rubia

 **Temari:** Es sobre la carta que te dejo Haku en casa- dijo mientras el Uzumaki recordaba la carta- podríamos hablar más…. En privado ¿por fa?- dijo mientras este asentía

 **Naruto:** Claro- dijo sin salir de su asombro- lo siento Satsuki-chan, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión- dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa de la pelinegra, que se sonrojo por como la había llamado el peli rojo, aunque eso no le quitaba los celos

Una vez a solas, la rubia le dijo que si podían ir al restaurante cosa que él aceptó y ambos fueron, no sin antes el Uzumaki se arreglara para salir

No es que fuera de esmoquin, pero iba bastante bien y eso le basto a la rubia, y ambos entonces fueron al restaurante a comer mientras empezaban a hablar animadamente entre ellos, claro, no sin antes ambos mantener a raya a los pervertidos con las miradas

Lo que ninguno sabía es que Hinata y Haku estaban observando la escena desde la distancia, esperando que todo saliera bien

Ya se hacía por la tarde, cuando entonces Naruto decidió hablar

 **Naruto:** Temari….- dijo llamando la atención de la rubia- ¿Por qué hemos hecho esto solamente tú y yo?- dijo sorprendiendo a la joven que suspiro para posteriormente hablar

 **Temari:** Está bien, después de todo fueron Haku-chan y Hinata-chan las que tuvieron la idea- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rojo que decidió escuchar la historia de la Kunoichi

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Hinata:**_ _El plan es simple, cada una de nosotras tendrá una cita con Naruto-kun para revelarle sus sentimientos- dijo impresionando a las presentes_

 _ **Fu:**_ _¿Crees que es buena idea?, digo, es cierto que está dentro del CRA pero…- dijo algo avergonzada_

 _ **Haku:**_ _Por que esta será la última vez que nos veremos en mucho tiempo hasta que convenza a Mei-san para poder estar todas juntas nuevamente- dijo mientras las chicas se deprimían_

 _ **Hinata:**_ _Además Naruto-kun tiene derecho a saber lo que sentimos por él, ya sea si nos acepta o nos rechaza, pero tiene que saberlo o de lo contrario nos arrepentiremos durante el resto de nuestras vidas- dijo mientras las chicas ponían una mirada llena de determinación_

 _ **Haku:**_ _Bien, entonces- dijo sacando una cajita- en esta cajita hay cuatro papelitos con un número, la que le toque el 1 será la primera en salir en una cita con Naruto-kun, y así hasta llegar al cuatro que es el último, ¿estáis de acuerdo?- dijo mientras todas asentían con determinación_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Naruto miraba impresionado de que las chicas hubiesen hecho para declararle sus sentimientos al Uzumaki

Entonces el Uzumaki abrazó a la rubia que se sonrojo ante ese acto para posteriormente mirar al Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias, por sentir eso por mi….- dijo para posteriormente mirar a la rubia- te amo Temari-chan- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia que empezó a soltar lágrimas de felicidad

 **Temari:** Yo… también te amo Naruto-kun…- dijo para posteriormente ambos besarse de forma tímida y con pasión pero sin llegar al deseo carnal

Hinata desde lo lejos miraba con algo de celos como ambos se besaban, y lo peor era que a ella le había tocado ser la penúltima

 **Haku:** Relájate, todas tendréis vuestro momento con él- dijo mientras la Hyuga se tronaba los puños con ganas de matar algo

 **Hinata:** Quizás deba ir a tener una charla con papa, o con Hanabi, o el primo Neji, el suele estar bastante dispuesto….- dijo mientras a la Yuki le entraban escalofríos por el cuerpo mientras en la residencia Hyuga los nombrados por la oji perla sentían la muerte sobre ellos

 **Hiashi/Hanabi/Neji:** "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que voy a morir de una forma horrible?"- pensaron mientras temblaban de miedo

Una vez que la pareja termino su beso ambos se miraron con sonrisas llenas de felicidad

 **Naruto:** Supongo que mañana también tendré que ponerme guapo- dijo mientras la rubia de Suna asentía- ¿y quién es la siguiente?- pregunto curioso mientras la rubia negaba con el dedo

 **Temari:** Sorpresa Naruto-kun- dijo separándose de su abrazo- hasta mañana- dijo entrando en su habitación mientras el peli rojo también se despedía

Cuando la rubia entro en la habitación, se encontró con sus dos hermanos mirándola como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo

 **Temari:** ¿Qué estáis mirando?- dijo algo intimidada por la mirada de sus hermanos

 **Gaara:** Hemos visto toda la cita- dijo sonrojando a niveles extremos a la rubia

 **Kankuro:** Te felicito Temari, a ver si así ya no eres tan gruñona- dijo recibiendo una paliza de su hermana mayor mientras el peli rojo disfrutaba de su desayuno mientras su hermano se retorcía y gritaba de puro terror

Al día siguiente, el Uzumaki se quedó esperando en el mismo lugar donde ayer espero a Temari para volver a quedarse boquiabierto por lo que veía

Ahora era Fu la que iba de forma provocadora (su vestimenta es parecida a la de Nico Robin después de los tres años de separación, solo que de color verde)

El peli rojo estaba con la boca que se le caía al suelo, al ver que semejante belleza iba a salir con él, mientras muchos hombres sufrían un derrame nasal y eran apaleados por sus novias y mujeres por pervertidos

 **Fu:** ¿Co… como me veo Naruto-kun?- dijo bastante sonrojada mientras el Uzumaki se recomponía

 **Naruto:** Te… te ves hermosa- dijo poniendo bastante avergonzada a la peli verde

 **Fu:** Po… ¿podemos entrar ya en el restaurante por favor?- dijo bastante avergonzada por la forma en la que iba vestida

 **Naruto:** Cla… claro- dijo cogiéndola suavemente de la mano mientras ambos entraban en el restaurante

Desde la distancia, las chicas, a excepción de Samui que estaba eligiendo ropa para su cita junto a Temari, observaban como todo se desarrollaba sin percances

 **Haku:** Parece que Fu ha logrado un gran impacto en Naruto-kun- dijo observando la interacción desde la distancia

 **Hinata:** La verdad estoy impresionada, eres muy buena eligiendo vestimentas para salir

 **Haku:** Tuve que ayudar a mis amigas de Kiri para que sorprendieran a sus chicos, además, Mei-san es muy buena eligiendo ropa- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Hinata sonreía

 **Hinata:** "Solo espero que el mi vestido no sea demasiado provocador"- pensó algo avergonzada

Por otro lado, el equipo 10 se encontraba entrenando como era costumbre, donde todos pudieron notar al Hyuga con un tono decaído y casi muerto, como si hubiese visto un fantasma

 **Neji:** No volveré a mirar, no volveré a mirar….- era lo que decía constantemente mientras los de su equipo no entendían nada

 _ **Flash back (por la mañana en la residencia Hyuga)**_

 _Neji se preparaba para entrenar en el dojo, no sin antes ir a la habitación de Hinata a despertarla para que pudiera entrenar también_

 _ **Neji:**_ _Hinata-sama es hora- dijo para posteriormente quedarse helado al ver a su prima completamente desnuda mientras se peinaba el pelo_

 _Esta al verlo se quedó inmóvil unos segundos mientras a su primo le sangraba la nariz al ver los desarrollados pechos de la Hyuga_

 _ **Hinata:**_ _¿Disfrutando de las vistas?- dijo con una dulce sonrisa que le dio muy mala espina a su primo-_ _ **¡VEN AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-**_ _Dijo con su voz infernal mientras arrastraba al Hyuga a su habitación y lo torturaba tanto física como psicológicamente_

 _Hanabi y su padre escuchaban los gritos de agonía del Hyuga y ambos empezaron a temblar_

 _ **Hanabi:**_ _¿Crees que morirá?- dijo preocupada por su primo_

 _ **Hiashi:**_ _La verdad…. No lo sé- dijo bebiendo su té de varas mientras el Hyuga seguía gritando de dolor_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

La pareja disfrutaba bastante de la cita, al principio la peli verde tenía demasiada vergüenza por salir vestida así, pero pronto volvió a sonreír y divertirse junto al peli rojo después de visitar diferentes lugares de la aldea, algunos los conocían y otros eran nuevos incluso para el Uzumaki, pero lo que realmente importaba, era que ambos estaban juntos y disfrutando de aquel maravilloso día

Al finalizar el día, ambos se despidieron con un beso lleno de amor y ternura para posteriormente sonreír con felicidad al saber que ambos se amaban mutuamente

 **Naruto:** Te amo Fuu-chan- dijo con una sonrisa el peli rojo

 **Fuu:** Yo también te amo Naruto-kun- dijo la joven besando nuevamente a su novio para posteriormente despedirse de él

 **Naruto:** Valla, quien diría que me acabaría enamorando de tres hermosos ángeles, y todavía quedan Samui-chan y Hinata-chan- dijo con una sonrisa- supongo que me iré a descansar para mañana- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación para dormir cuando entonces aparece su madre

 **Mei:** Naruto- dijo la peli naranja deteniendo a su ahijado

 **Naruto:** ¿Que ocurre mama?- dijo el peli rojo viendo a su madre con seriedad pensando que había pasado algo malo

 **Mei:** La chica peli roja que trajiste ha despertado, y quiere hablar contigo- dijo mientras el Uzumaki se dirigía a las celdas para hablar con la peli roja

Al llegar, se encontró a la peli roja acurrucada de rodillas en una de las esquinas de la celda mirando con agresividad hacia los barrotes

Entonces la Mizukage junto a su ahijado hicieron acto de presencia

La peli roja al verlo se sonrojo un poco, tenía que admitir que el chico era muy guapo

Mei decidió dejar que Naruto se encargara ya que era mucho mejor interrogando que ella

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo con calma

 **¿?:** Bueno, aparte de estar en una celda de mierda con ropa asquerosa estoy bien- dijo con algo de sarcasmo

El Uzumaki saco un pergamino con una explosión de humo el cual al abrirse mostro ropas femeninas de diferentes tipos

 **Naruto:** No sé qué tipo de ropa te gusta así que ahí tienes para escoger- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa que sonrojo a la peli roja

 **¿?:** ¿Por qué me tenéis aquí encerrada?- dijo llamando la atención del peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Normalmente soy yo el que hace las preguntas sabes- dijo sentándose en una banca que había en la cárcel- pero si quieres saber la razón es simple, tu pelo- dijo extrañando a la peli roja

 **¿?:** ¿Mi pelo?- dijo confundida

 **Naruto:** Verás, el pelo rojo es un rasgo característico del clan Uzumaki, por eso cuando te vi te traje para saber si eres una Uzumaki como yo, aunque para eso necesitare saber algo de tu pasado- dijo el peli rojo mientras la peli roja lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

 **¿?:** Mi nombre es Tayuya, no conozco mis apellidos ni tampoco a mis padres, fui criada por la gente de Oto hasta que fuimos atacados y yo sobreviví, entonces Orochimaru me encontró, me entrenó y me marcó con ese sello que tú me quitaste, lo cual debo admitir que fue impresionante- dijo la peli roja todavía asombrada por ese hecho

 **Naruto:** Entiendo- dijo el rubio con la barbilla apoyada entre sus manos- ¿Por qué atacaste a mis compañeros el otro día?- pregunto curioso

 **Tayuya:** Supongo que fue por la marca de la maldición que me atraía a esa serpiente pedófila- dijo con asco cosa que fue notada por el Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Parece que no te gusta para nada Orochimaru- dijo el Uzumaki con curiosidad

 **Tayuya:** ese cerdo solo me quería como un arma de usar y tirar, me puso con unos pervertidos que intentaron violarme, y para cole descubro que fue él el que ataco la aldea que me acogió y ahora la tiene esclavizada junto al país del arroz entero- dijo apretando los puños de rabia y odio

El Uzumaki puso una mano en el hombro de la joven, dándole otra vez esa sensación de calidez y seguridad que sintió ese día que le extrajeron para siempre el alma del pedófilo

 **Naruto:** Entiendo que estés enfadada con esa culebra pedófila y quieras venganza, pero el odio solo te llevara a sufrir más de lo que ya lo has hecho en tu vida, créeme, he visto a muchos shinobis morir y perderlo todo por culpa del odio- dijo levantándose de su sitio- si quieres, puedes unirte a Kiri, pero date prisa, nos iremos dentro de unos días- dijo dejando impresionada a la peli roja

 **Tayuya:** ¡Espera!- dijo deteniendo la marcha del Uzumaki- gracias…. Por todo- dijo desviando su mirada

Entonces Chojuro aparece con los resultados de las pruebas de ADN, que el peli rojo empezó a leer allí mismo, para posteriormente sonreír

 **Naruto:** Buenas noticias Tayuya-chan- dijo sonrojando a la peli roja por ese sufijo cariñoso mientras le mostraba los resultados de la prueba- eres miembro oficial del clan Uzumaki- dijo sonriéndole como solo él sabe sonrojando bastante a la peli roja- por cierto no me he presentado correctamente, soy Naruto Uzumaki Terumi, líder oficial del clan Uzumaki y quiero que sepas que eres más que bienvenida a la familia- dijo sorprendiendo bastante a la peli roja que no aguantó más al ver tanta generosidad y amabilidad en un solo día y en un solo hombre

Sin previo aviso, la joven abrazó al peli rojo mientras lloraba sobre su pecho descargando toda su frustración y dolor que había acumulado todos estos años

 **Tayuya:** Gracias, gracias, gracias….- dijo mientras este le acariciaba el pelo suavemente y mostrando una cálida sonrisa

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la joven se quedó dormida y fue llevada a la habitación que había alquilado seguido de su madre que lo había visto todo

 **Mei:** Sabes que tendrás que informar a Kushina ¿verdad?- dijo mientras este asentía

 **Naruto:** Ahora ella es parte de mi familia y será decisión suya vivir en Kiri o en Konoha, y si la intentan obligar a vivir aquí tendrán una guerra con mi clan, y con los Uzumaki no se juega- dijo con determinación y apretando el puño haciendo sonreír a su madre y a Tayuya que fingía estar dormida para posteriormente dormirse con un sonrojo en su cara

Al día siguiente, el Uzumaki se dirigió para empezar su cita con la siguiente chica que se había enamorado de él, siendo la Hyuga con un vestido bastante provocador que casi vuelve loco al Uzumaki, que parecía llevar un vestido azulado con un corazoncito rojo en el centro del pecho, dejando ver la piernas torneadas y su fina espalda

 **Hinata:** ¿Nos vamos Naruto-kun?- dijo la joven abrazando el brazo del Uzumaki el cual asintió y ambos empezaron la cita mientras muchos hombres maldecían la suerte del peli rojo

En el hotel donde se hospedaban los ninjas de Kiri, Haku y los demás pudieron conocer en persona a una de las supervivientes del clan Uzumaki, la cual fue aceptada en el clan por el Uzumaki

Eso provocó que su agresividad desapareciera, sobre todo cuando hablaba con Haku y Mei sobre las hazañas del peli rojo, mientras los hombres, especialmente Chojuro y Suigetsu se mantenían algo alejados, aunque la peli roja se disculpó con ellos aún le tenían algo de miedo por lo sucedido días atrás

 **Tayuya:** Ahora que lo recuerdo, Naruto-kun debe saber algo importante- dijo llamando la atención de las féminas

 **Mei:** ¿De qué se trata Tayuya-chan? Ahora mismo Naruto está ocupado en una cita- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja- verás, Naruto al ser el último varón Uzumaki está dentro de CRA, por lo que necesitará varias parejas para poder reconstruirlo- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja

 **Tayuya:** "Con que Naruto-kun va a tener varias parejas, entonces tendré que prepararle una buena bienvenida"- pensó mientras sonreía de forma un poco pervertida y le sangraba la nariz

 **Haku:** "Mierda, más competencia"- pensó con molestia la usuaria del hielo intentando no congelar el lugar

Por su parte, Naruto y Hinata se lo estaban pasando bastante bien mientras hablaban de las vivencias que tuvieron cada uno en sus respectivas aldeas

La cita fue notada por Satsuki, el emo de su hermano seguido de Sakura y Menma, este último al verlo se puso frente a la peli rosa dispuesta a protegerla, la cual miraba con miedo a la pareja, todavía recuperándose de la paliza que le dio el mono diablo

Al igual que con Fu y Temari, Naruto aceptó los sentimientos de la joven Hyuga y ambos se dieron besos llenos de amor y ternura

Esa escena fue vista por el grupo, Sasuke simplemente le daba igual, Sakura tenía sus pensamientos románticos relacionados con el emo y Menma miraba sorprendido como su hermano conquistaba a la Hyuga

Satsuki en cambio sentía celos al ver a su mejor amiga besando al peli rojo, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa algo sonrojada recordando la situación en la que se encontraba el Uzumaki, cosa que le dio algo de mal rollo a su hermano al ver a su hermana con esa sonrisa de boba en su cara

Ya por la noche, la joven Hyuga se despidió del Uzumaki, cuando de repente esta se encuentra con su amiga Uchiha

 **Hinata:** Satsuki-chan…- dijo la Hyuga sorprendida de ver a su amiga

 **Satsuki:** ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- dijo con un leve sonrojo en su cara mientras la Hyuga asentían y las dos entraban en el complejo del clan Hyuga

Por su parte, el Uzumaki se había encontrado nuevamente con su abuelo, el cuál quería hablar con él en privado y por la seriedad que mostraba, parecía bastante importante

En el complejo de los Hyuga, Hinata había escuchado lo que su amiga Uchiha debía decirle, mientras tenía los brazos cruzados

 **Hinata:** Está bien, pero eso es algo que debemos hablar con Haku-chan y las demás- dijo mientras la Uchiha asentía algo sonrojada- pero sabes que también dependerá de Naruto-kun ¿lo sabes cierto?- dijo mientras su amiga asentía

 **Satsuki:** Estoy dispuesta a aceptar su respuesta, ya sea si me dice un sí o un no- dijo decidida mientras la Hyuga sonreía ante la determinación de la Uchiha

 **Hinata:** Bien, mañana hablaremos con la demás chicas mientras Samui-chan tiene su cita con Naruto-kun- dijo despidiéndose de su amiga la cual se dirigía a su complejo

Por su parte, la charla que Naruto tenía con su abuelo Danzo, no parecía tan alegre

 **Naruto:** Abuelo…- dijo triste por el rostro que mostraba su abuelo mientras volvía a ponerse los vendajes nuevamente en su cara y brazo derecho

 **Danzo:** Al principio sentí que podría alcanzar la paz que tanto deseábamos yo y mi maestro Tobirama, pero ahora me arrepiento de haberme hecho esto solo para manipular a los demás- dijo con decepción hacia su persona

 **Naruto:** Hiciste lo que creíste correcto en aquel entonces para proteger la aldea, es cierto que muchas veces nos equivocamos, pero podemos volver a seguir el buen camino- dijo alegrando a su abuelo adoptivo

 **Danzo:** Gracias Naruto- dijo mientras ambos se levantaban de sus asientos para posteriormente retirarse a descansar para pasar la noche y esperar al siguiente día

Al día siguiente, el Uzumaki esperó a su última cita en el mismo restaurante, quedándose de piedra ante lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando

Ante él, la ninja de Kumo apareció con un vestido lila de una sola pieza que apretaba sus pechos y mostraba sus bien torneadas piernas mientras sonreía algo avergonzada

 **Samui:** ¿Nos vamos Naruto-kun?- dijo mientras el joven asentía y ambos empezaron su cita

Por otro lado, el grupo de chicas conformado por las novias de Naruto sonrieron y aceptaron la idea de la azabache Uchiha, no sin antes haber pasado por un interrogatorio por parte de Haku para asegurarse de que su decisión era la correcta

 **Haku:** De acuerdo, pero Mañana es cuando volvemos a Kiri, Mei-san no pude estar demasiado tiempo fuera- dijo deprimiendo un poco a las chicas- pero no os preocupéis, Mei-san lo tiene todo preparado para que nos veamos dentro de un mes en Kiri- dijo alegrando a las chicas por lo dicho por la usuaria del hielo

Por su parte, la cita entre Samui y Naruto fue un poco más tranquila que las anteriores, debido a la personalidad de la rubia, pero poco a poco se fue abriendo y ambos hablaron, rieron y compartieron anécdotas de sus vidas mientras se divertían hiendo de un lugar a otro, hasta que finalmente la rubia declaró sus sentimientos al peli rojo, el cual los correspondió con un beso lleno de amor y gran ternura

 **Naruto:** Gracias por amarme Samui-chan- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Samui:** Gracias a ti también por amarme Naruto-kun- dijo acariciando a su novio con dulzura- solo espero que Raikage-sama no se enfade cuando le dé el informe- dijo algo preocupada ya que su líder tenía bastante genio

 **Naruto:** Es un hombre muy fuerte y rápido por lo que me dijo mamá- dijo con curiosidad

 **Samui:** Es cierto, aunque para ser sinceros, tú lo superas- dijo abrazándolo después de darle un beso tierno en los labios

 **Naruto:** Aun así tengo curiosidad por saber de lo que es capaz, al igual que Tsunade Senju, he oído que tiene una fuerza monstruosa, me gustaría pelear contra ellos- dijo asombrando a su novia de Kumo

 **Samui:** ¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo asombrada

 **Naruto:** Claro que sí, soy un Akuma no saru, y a mi raza le encanta el combate cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo sonriendo sonrojando a su novia que también sonrió

 **Samui:** Quizás pueda hablarlo con Raikage-sama- dijo la joven viendo a su novio

 **Naruto:** Perfecto, de todas formas avisaré a mi madre para organizar una pelea en mi aldea- dijo mientras ambos avanzaban hacia sus respectivos hoteles

 **Samui:** Me muero de ganas de volver a verte en acción, mi amor- dijo besando cariñosamente al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Gracias cariño- dijo devolviéndole el beso

Al día siguiente el grupo de Kiri se despidió de danzo, Hinata y Satsuki, estás últimas sabiendo lo que ocurriría en un mes en la aldea de Kiri

Por su parte Naruto estaba algo triste de despedirse de sus novias, pero sabía que pronto volvería a verlas mientras Haku le consolaba, consiguiendo miradas celosas de Tayuya

 **Mei:** Bueno, ¿Qué harás en este mes antes de iniciar tu combate Naruto?- dijo su madre viendo a su hijo sonreír

 **Naruto:** ¿No es obvio?- dijo con una sonrisa macabra- iré a salvar a mi familia junto a Tayuya-chan de esa serpiente pedófila- dijo recordando lo que le dijo la peli roja Uzumaki ayer por la noche- ¿Qué sabes de ella Tayuya-chan?- dijo sonrojando a la peli roja

 **Tayuya:** No mucho, la verdad, solo sé que su nombre es Karin Uzumaki, típico pelo rojo y que es la encargada de custodiar una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, más precisamente la del área este del continente- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Chojuro:** Eso significa….- dijo el futuro espadachín de la niebla con gafas

 **Naruto:** Que está bastante cerca de casa….- dijo sonriendo sádicamente mientras se relamía los labios

 **Mei:** Naruto, recuerda que aunque Orochimaru está en prisión, no puedes entrar así como así en una de sus guaridas- dijo recordándole de lo que era capaz esa serpiente

 **Naruto:** Lo sé mamá, seré precavido, pero eso no significa que no corra sangre- dijo mientras reía de forma un poco macabra

 **Tayuya:** "¡DIOS ME ENCANTA CUANDO SE PONE ASÍ!"- Pensó muy excitada al ver el lado salvaje del líder del clan Uzumaki

En Kumo, el Raikage estaba recibiendo el reporte de Samui, asombrándose de que esta tuviera un noviazgo con el hijo adoptivo de la Mizukage y de saber que él fue el responsable de liberar ese poder con el que terminó con la guerra en Kiri, y encima, le dio una paliza al Kyubi no Yoko y a Minato y a su familia sin apenas esfuerzo alguno

 **A:** ¿Así que el chico quiere un combate amistoso contra mí y Tsunade Senju?- dijo mientras la rubia asentía y el gran hombre se levantaba- de acuerdo- dijo sonriendo- estaré entrenando este mes para poder estar preparado- dijo con determinación haciendo sonreír a los presentes

En Konoha, Hinata le informo al hokage de las intenciones del Uzumaki peli rojo de pelear mano a mano contra la Senju y el Raikage, la cual mostro una gran sonrisa en su rostro

 **Tsunade:** De acuerdo, le mostraré de lo que somos capaces de hacer los Senju y por qué podíamos rivalizar con el clan Uchiha- dijo la rubia con determinación mientras la Hyuga sonreía al ver que sería nuevamente testigo de otro combate espectacular mientras los kages y el sennin peliblanco la miraban con algo de preocupación por cómo podría acabar si el peli rojo se enfadaba

En Suna, Temari estaba preparando para ir a ver a Naruto pelear en Kiri contra dos grandes shinobis de la actualidad, al igual que Fuu lo hacía en Taki mientras hablaba con su líder sobre ciertos temas bastante delicados que le darían un gran cambio en su vida para bien

En otra parte, más precisamente un lugar oscuro, una enorme figura abría sus ojos rojos mientras sonreía mostrando sus colmillos

 **¿?: Este olor, si, no hay duda, han vuelto-** dijo mientras empezaba a reírse llamando la atención de los demás seres- **Es hora de cumplir nuestra venganza-** Dijo mientras los seres rugían en masa mostrando sus ojos sedientos de sangre- **Esos monos van a pagar por lo que nos hicieron-** dijo el ente masculino debido a su voz con una sonrisa demencial y ansias de matar impresionantes mientras reía como un psicópata

Al parecer, las cosas se iban a poner interesantes para Naruto Uzumaki Terumi, conocido como el líder del clan Uzumaki y además de ser "El rey del puño"

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora,solo puedo decir que este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida(35 páginas en el microsoft word 2013) y como el capítulo lo he acabado hoy mismo, tendréis que esperar un tiempo para el siguiente, ya que quiero ponerme con las demás historias, por lo que me despido hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	8. Capítulo 8: Naruto vs Tsunade vs Raikage

**¡HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE! he vuelto al final con esta historia, no me ha quedado el capítulo tan largo como quería, pero es mejor que nada, por lo que os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 8: Naruto vs Tsunade vs Raikage**

El mes para que empezara el épico combate en Kirigakure no sato estaba a punto de acabar, Naruto y su equipo junto a Tayuya se dirigían al escondite de Orochimaru custodiado por la peli roja Uzumaki

 **Haku:** ¿Qué sabes de esa guarida Tayuya-chan?- dijo la pelinegra al lado de la Uzumaki

 **Tayuya:** No mucho la verdad, su defensa no es muy efectiva ya que allí solo se encuentran prisioneros para sus experimentos- dijo con bastante desagrado

 **Chojuro:** Menudo desgraciado- dijo el espadachín con asco por las atrocidades del sennin

 **Naruto:** Será mejor estar alerta por si acaso, existe la posibilidad de que uno de los perros de la serpiente nos espere

 **Suigetsu:** O incluso la propia serpiente, sobre todo después de lo que le hiciste- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el peli rojo sonreía

 **Ao:** ¿Quién diría que ese desgraciado volvería a escaparse?- dijo el usuario del Byakugan mientras los demás asentían

En efecto amigos, Orochimaru estaba nuevamente libre gracias a su perro faldero Kabuto, que logró infiltrarse en Konoha hasta llegar a la prisión de su maestro, el cual pudo sacar a escondidas de la aldea, la cual se enteró un día después de su escape

Danzo no dudo en avisar a la Mizukage de que el sennin traidor se escapó de Konoha, cosa que puso en alerta máxima a la Terumi y a su marido, que no dudaron en ir a avisar a su hijastro

Obviamente el Uzumaki se puso algo molesto pero decidió pensar en una estrategia por si volvía a aparecer nuevamente, sobre todo en el evento de dentro de un mes, donde un ataque sorpresa sería bastante probable

Eso a su vez, provoco que el rescate de la Uzumaki se priorizara aún más por temor de lo que la serpiente podría hacerle a la peli roja, pero Naruto no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, no, no dejaría que esa rata traidora hiciera daño a su familia

 **Ao:** Recuerda controlarte Naruto- dijo seriamente el Jounin

 **Naruto:** No prometo nada Ao-sensei _"Y más con mi madre en ese estado"_ \- pensó recordando la charla que tuvo con la Terumi y el espadachín cuando volvieron a casa

 _ **Flash back**_

Naruto había sido llamado por la Mizukage, entrando en la puerta encontrándosela sentada en su asiento junto a su fiel esposo con una mirada algo seria

 **Naruto:** ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo al ver la seriedad de sus padrastros

 **Zabuza:** Tenemos que contarte algo importante chico- dijo seriamente mientras el Uzumaki peli rojo se sentaba

 **Naruto:** ¿Acaso ha habido un ataque de renegados? ¿Akatsuki nuevamente?- dijo mientras ambos negaban

 **Mei:** Es algo que queríamos decirte desde hace mucho- dijo mientras el peli rojo le miraba seriamente- Naruto, yo… estoy embarazada- dijo tocándose su abdomen mientras el peli rojo habría sus ojos de sorpresa

 **Naruto:** ¡Eso es asombroso mamá!- dijo con felicidad alegrando a sus padrastros

 **Zabuza:** Te lo has tomado bastante bien, pensábamos que bueno… ya sabes- dijo mientras el peli rojo entendía

 **Naruto:** Tranquilo Papá, sé que vosotros no cometeréis los mismos errores que ellos- dijo haciendo sonreír a sus padres- y en el caso de que eso pasara os daría de hostias hasta fin de año- dijo haciendo sonreír con algo de miedo a sus padres- ¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo por cierto?

 **Mei:** Un mes y medio, no sabremos su género hasta dentro de dos meses como muy pronto- dijo desilusionando al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Aaahh, quería saber su género para prepararme, pero bueno, habrá que esperar, en fin, muchas gracias y felicidades a los dos, os quiero- dijo saliendo del despacho muy emocionado

 _ **Fin flash back**_

El Uzumaki no quería perder el tiempo, por lo que aceleró un poco el paso mientras sus compañeros suspiraban y le seguían

Después de que el peli rojo junto a su prima aseguraran que no había peligro de emboscada, el grupo entro en el lugar de forma sigilosa, mientras los Uzumakis buscaban rastros de chakra, y el Saru olisqueaba en busca del olor del enemigo y la peli roja, sorprendiéndose de que no hubiese nadie vigilando ni tampoco un rastro reciente de la serpiente o su perro faldero Kabuto

El equipo del peli rojo de puntas negras no tardó mucho en recolectar toda la información del lugar, mientras que el Akuma no Saru y su prima peli roja iban en busca de la Uzumaki que estaba en este lugar custodiándolo

En ese instante un Kunai con sello explosivo se dirige hacia el peli rojo que simplemente los desvía hacía un lugar sin personas para posteriormente mirar al que le lanzó el Kunai

 **¿?:** Valla, tengo que admitir que tienes buenos reflejos- dijo una voz femenina que puso en alerta a Naruto y Tayuya

De entre las sombras, salió una figura de cabello rojo hasta la espalda, unas gafas estaban puestas en su cara protegiendo uno ojos rojos como rubíes

 **Naruto:** ¿Es ella?- dijo mirando a su prima que asentía- ¿eres Karin Uzumaki?- dijo el peli rojo mirando seriamente a la peli roja

 **Karin:** ¿Así que le has dicho mi nombre eh Tayuya?- dijo mientras la nombrada se mantenía alerta- ¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí?- dijo con desconfianza mirando a los peli rojos

 **Tayuya:** Deja que os presente, Karin, este chico es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja

 **Karin:** ¿U-Uzumaki?- dijo sorprendida- ¡No puede ser!, ¡aparte de Kushina y sus hijos, solo yo quedaba como Uzumaki!- dijo sorprendida

 **Naruto:** Yo soy uno de sus hijos, bueno, para ser más exactos, lo era- dijo sorprendiendo a la joven- y esta joven también es una Uzumaki, incluso hicimos pruebas de ADN para estar seguros- dijo dejando aún más sorprendida a la peli roja con gafas

 **Karin:** ¡¿Tú también?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!- dijo mirando a la peli roja

 **Tayuya:** No lo sabía, la verdad, no fue hasta que me hicieron la prueba de ADN cuando descubrí mi origen- dijo simplemente la peli roja

 **Naruto:** Bueno, volvamos al objetivo principal- dijo mirando a Karin- estamos aquí para salvarte de Orochimaru y que puedas vivir una vida tranquila en Kiri, que es donde yo vivo- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja- a menos que quieras cambiar de o…- dijo para ser abrazado por la peli roja con gafas mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas de alegría

 **Karin:** ¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias!- dijo mientras los demás sonreían al ver esa escena

 **Naruto:** Bueno, ya que hemos resuelto el problema familiar, liberemos a esta gente

 **Tayuya:** Y así jodemos a la puta serpiente- dijo sonriendo

 **Naruto:** Me lo has quitado de la boca- dijo sonriendo mostrando los colmillos

Una vez que Naruto llamó a su equipo, el grupo entero liberó a los prisioneros para empezar una destrucción en masa del escondite de la serpiente, al no haber guardias, fue bastante fácil destruirlo todo, tardando solo unos diez minutos

Después de la destrucción, el grupo escoltó a los prisioneros a una aldea segura para posteriormente empezar su marcha hacia Kirigakure no sato

 **Ao:** Por cierto Naruto, solo te quedan cinco días, no es que dude de tus habilidades, pero deberías empezar a entrenar en cuanto llegues- dijo el hombre del parche con su semblante serio

 **Naruto:** Eso es lo que haré Ao-sensei- dijo emocionado- tengo ganas de que llegue el evento- dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **Karin:** Esto…- dijo recibiendo la atención de todos- ¿de qué evento habláis?- dijo con curiosidad

 **Tayuya:** Es cierto, no lo sabes, Naruto tendrá un combate contra el Raikage y Tsunade Senju dentro de cinco días- dijo dejando de piedra a la chica con gafas

 **Karin:** E… ¡¿En serio?!- dijo incrédula- ¡pero ellos son muy fuertes!- dijo algo preocupada

 **Chojuro:** Bueno, Naruto le dio una paliza al Kyubi no Yoko en los exámenes chunnin- dijo dejando de piedra a la peli roja, la cual parecía que le iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento

 **Naruto:** Creo que será mejor que lo expliquemos en la aldea antes de que se quede inconsciente- dijo viendo como la peli roja echaba humo por la cabeza

Después de una hora, el grupo había logrado llegar a la aldea, donde fueron recibidos por los guardias que les saludaron educadamente, y el peli rojo les devolvió el saludo, para posteriormente dirigirse hacia la torre del Mizukage e informar del éxito de la misión

También Karin fue presentada ante los padres adoptivos de su primo peli rojo con puntas negras, donde ya le tenían preparada una habitación en el complejo del clan Uzumaki

La joven se maravilló ante el recinto del clan, que aunque seguía en obras, tenía una pinta excelente, y agradecía a Naruto por darle un verdadero hogar, aparte de curarle sus marcas

La Uzumaki les contó su vida a Naruto y a los demás, poniendo, obviamente, muy cabreado al peli rojo, que usó su poder demoníaco para curar y hacer desparecer las horribles marcas del cuerpo de la joven, la cual lloraba de felicidad agradeciendo a su primo el haberle quitado algo tan horrible, provocando que un nuevo sentimiento empezara a crecer en su interior

Y finalmente, el mes de preparación había pasado, el Raikage entraba en la aldea junto a su asistenta Mabui, sus guardaespaldas, su hermano Killer bee, el jinchuriki del Hachibi, de nombre Gyuki, y del Equipo de Samui, conformado por la rubia como líder, una peli roja morena de nombre Karui y un moreno peliblanco de nombre Omoi, el cual no paraba de soltar una paranoias enormes hasta que la peli roja le pegó un ostión en la nuca que lo dejo clavado en el piso

También estaba la jinchuriki del nibi, de nombre Matatabi ola gata de fuego azul de dos colas, Yugito nii

 **Karui:** Entonces… ¿Cómo es el hijo adoptivo de la Mizukage?- dijo la peli roja con curiosidad provocando, para su asombro, una sonrisa en su fría líder de equipo

 **Samui:** Es mejor que lo veáis en persona- dijo sin perder esa extraña sonrisa de su cara

 **Mabui:** _"¿Tan poderoso y atractivo es como para hacerla sonreír y se volviera su novia?"_ \- pensó mirando a la rubia

 **A:** Espero que ese mocoso sea tan fuerte como dice- dijo seriamente el Raikage

 **C:** Bueno, por lo que sabemos él le dio una paliza al Kyubi no Yoko sin apenas esfuerzo- dijo su guardaespaldas

Por otro lado, un grupo perteneciente a Konoha iba acompañando a la Senju hacia la aldea oculta de la niebla, la cual se estaba tronando los nudillos

 **¿?:** Parece muy emocionada Tsunade-sama- dijo una joven oji perla

 **Tsunade:** Claro que lo estoy Hinata, ese mocoso va a aprender a no meterse con mi ahijado- dijo seriamente mientras Hinata sonreía internamente

 **¿?:** Tenga cuidado Tsunade-sama, recuerde lo que le hizo al Kyubi- dijo una pelinegra de ojos oscuros

 **Tsunade:** Lo sé Shizune, por esa razón iré en serio desde el principio- dijo tronándose los puños mientras sonreía

 **Hinata:** "Dudo mucho que usted pueda hacerle mucho pero que le vamos a hacer"- pensó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Por su parte, el kage de Iwa junto a su nieta y el kage de Suna fueron dispuestos a ver ese evento único en la historia del mundo shinobi, donde el viejo Onoki iba acompañado de su nieta Kurotsuchi, una joven de pelo negro y ojos negros, y el Kazekage sustituto iba junto a Gaara y sus hermanos

La joven de Suna estaba muy emocionada de ver nuevamente al peli rojo de puntas negras, mientras por el lado de Iwa la joven estaba emocionada ya que quería saber cómo era ese chico que derrotó al gran Kyubi no Yoko de un solo golpe

Mientras, la ex-jinchuriki de Taki se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Kiri al ser invitada al ver el evento y ver nuevamente a su amado mono diablo

En las puertas de la aldea, se encontraba la Mizukage junto a su marido, esperando la llegada de los invitados, los cuales no tardaron mucho en aparecer

 **Mei:** Muy buenas Tsunade-sama, Raikage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono, Kazekage-dono, Fuu-chan- dijo saludando cortésmente a los invitados, y sonrojando a la ex-jinchuriki de Chomei

 **A:** Un gusto Mizukage-dono- dijo educadamente- ¿Dónde está su hijo?- dijo al ver que el peli rojo no estaba

 **Mei:** Naruto-kun nos está esperando en el estadio, está ansioso de comenzar el combate- dijo la peli naranja sonriente mientras los guiaba hacia el estadio donde sería el combate

Al llegar al área de combate, los luchadores vieron al peli rojo en medio del estadio de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados, para posteriormente abrirlos y mostrar sus ojos blancos de diablo

 **Naruto:** Valla, un gusto conocerlos en persona, Raikage-sama, Tsunade-sama- dijo de forma respetuosa

Los de Kumo miraban al peli rojo de puntas negras con asombro, era unos centímetros más bajo que el Raikage, y su musculatura estaba bien desarrollada pero sin exagerar

Las chicas de Kumo y la nieta del Tsuchikage se estaban comiendo al mono diablo con la mirada

 **Mabui:** _"Ahora entiendo por qué Samui se fijó en él"_ \- dijo con la boca abierta y casi babeando

 **Karui:** _"¡DIOS SANTO! ¡MALDITA SEAS SAMUI! ¡ESE CHICO ES UN JODIDO DIOS!"_ \- Pensó boquiabierta la peli roja de ojos dorados intentando no salir disparada por los aires por una hemorragia nasal

 **Yugito Nii:** "¡Valla aparato! ¡Con razón Samui quería verlo de nuevo!"- dijo la jinchuriki muy sonrojada

 **Matatabi:** **¡Ojalá pudiera estar fuera para violarlo allí mismo!-** dijo la bijuu con un enorme sonrojo en su cara mientras babeaba y tenía corazoncitos en sus ojos

 **Yugito nii:** ¡ Maldita sea Matatabi cállate!- dijo muy avergonzada, sobre todo por las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza, enviadas por la bijuu

 **Matatabi:** **¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú misma lo has dicho antes! ¡Ese chico es un semental! ¡Y encima le dio una paliza a mi hermano mayor Kurama, la bestia de las nueve colas! ¡Y ha liberado a tres de mis hermanos sin matar a sus jinchurikis! ¡No hay mejor macho en el mundo que él!-** Dijo la bijuu mientras su jinchuriki miraba al peli rojo con un sonrojo enorme en su cara

 **Mei:** Antes de empezar esté combate, me gustaría que los espectadores pudieran entrar y ver el combate desde una distancia segura- dijo mientras los luchadores asentían

Solo pasaron unos minutos para que las gradas se llenaran de gente de Kiri, mientras Mei estaba en un palco especial junto a sus invitados especiales

 **Mei:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos por venir a este evento único en las historia Shinobi! ¡Por primera vez, un chunnin se enfrentará a la vez a un kage y a una sennin! ¡Sin duda será un espectáculo digno de ver!- dijo mientras los espectadores aplaudían- El combate empieza… ¡Ya!- dijo mientras el Raikage y la Senju estaban en una pose defensiva

Naruto simplemente los miraba a ambos seriamente y de brazos cruzados, analizando a sus rivales

 **A:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a atacar?- dijo seriamente el gigante de Kumo

 **Naruto:** Pensaba darte el honor de atacar primero, pero si insistes- dijo tensando sus músculos- que así sea- dijo para salir disparado hacia el Raikage a una velocidad pasmosa que dejaría el Hiraishin no jutsu de Minato en vergüenza

Por suerte el Raikage pudo bloquear el puñetazo del peli rojo con su antebrazo, provocando un cráter enorme donde ambos guerreros estaban, siendo tan fuerte el impacto, que el suelo se rompió debajo de ellos, provocando que enormes piedras salieran disparadas por los aires, aunque por suerte para los espectadores, había un muro de chakra que impedía que estos salieran heridos

Entonces, el Raikage lanzó un puñetazo al peli rojo que simplemente lo bloqueo sin esfuerzo con su mano, para asombro de los ninjas de Kumo y el mismísimo Raikage, no solamente por el hecho de ver ese ataque, sino también detenerlo y sin apenas esfuerza

Tsunade, que estuvo al margen al principio, entró en escena con una patada descendente hacia el peli rojo, que simplemente la bloqueó con su antebrazo, asombrando a esta y a su alumna de que su brazo estuviera intacto

Entonces el peli rojo cogió la pierna de la rubia, para usarla como martillo contra el Raikage, que logró esquivar el golpe, pero no una patada, la cual le dio en sus brazos cuando los usó para protegerse del impacto, que lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros

Por su parte, el Uzumaki había soltado a la rubia, no sin antes estamparla contra el duelo, dejando su figura en este, para que esta saliera del suelo y lanzara varios golpes a gran velocidad, que el peli rojo bloqueaba con poco esfuerzo

 **Naruto:** " _Ya veo_ "- pensó analizando a sus adversarios- _"La nieta de Hashirama es más fuerte, pero el Raikage es más rápido y podría decir que hasta más resistente"_ \- pensó sintiendo a sus espaldas al musculoso kage dispuesto a darle una patada en el cuello, el cual esquivo al agacharse, para sorpresa del gigante Kage de Kumo y sus shinobis, ya había esquivado un ataque como ese dos veces

El peli rojo simplemente se apartó del medio con elegancia con un salto mortal hacia atrás para ver a sus adversarios, y lanzarse al ataque contra ellos a gran velocidad, donde la rubia y el Raikage, se vieron obligados a trabajar como uno solo para intentar esquivar los puñetazos del peli rojo, que iban a una velocidad monstruosa

El Raikage lo tenía más fácil ya que estaba acostumbrado a grandes velocidades, sin embargo a la Senju le era difícil seguirle el ritmo, y acababa recibiendo rasguños cuando los puños de Saru rozaban su cuerpo

Todos los presentes estaban asombrados ante la velocidad que tenía el Uzumaki, más precisamente los forasteros, ya que los ninjas de Kiri y las novias del peli rojo sabían que no estaba poniéndose serio en el combate

Karin junto a Tayuya, Haku y el equipo del peli rojo y sus padres adoptivos, miraba maravillada la impresionante velocidad de su primo y como este estaba poniendo en serios problemas a un Kage con la cantidad de chakra de un Bijuu y a la más fuerte físicamente de las tres sennin legendarias

Los de Kumo estaban flipando en colores, Killer bee nunca esperaría ver a otra persona, aparte del cuarto Hokage, que superara a su hermano adoptivo en velocidad, al igual que los demás presentes, a excepción de Samui que sonreía con un leve sonrojo al ver a su amado peleando contra su líder y la Senju de Konoha

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué os pasa? ¿No me iréis a decir que eso es todo verdad?- dijo viendo a sus adversarios respirar de forma pesada- Vamos, apenas estoy calentando, necesito mucho más que eso- dijo haciendo estiramientos, dejando sorprendidos a muchos espectadores

 **Darui:** Es… ¿es una broma verdad?- dijo el peli blanco de piel oscura con algunas gotas de sudor en su cabeza

 **Kurotsuchi:** No es posible, no puede hablar en serio ¿verdad abuelo?- dijo mirando a su abuelo que miraba seriamente el combate

 **Mei:** Me temo deciros que Naruto-kun está en lo cierto- dijo recibiendo la atención de los presentes- apenas se ha estado conteniendo, para el esto solo es un simple juego de niños- dijo mientras todos miraban con los ojos como platos al peli rojo que no dejaba de sonreírle a sus adversarios

 **A:** Mierda, habrá que subir el nivel- dijo empezando a concentrar una enorme cantidad de chakra, liberando algunos rayos durante el proceso

 **Tsunade:** Yo tampoco me quedo atrás- dijo juntando sus manos y concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra en su frente

Todo esto bajo la mirada curiosa del peli rojo que estaba de brazos cruzados sonriendo

 **Naruto:** Eso ya está mejor- dijo poniéndose en la posición de combate de los Akuma no saru- ahora sí que puede ser interesante- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara

Sus adversarios no dijeron nada y se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque contra el peli rojo que hizo os mismo

El choque de los tres provocó un enorme temblor en la tierra, creando un cráter gigantesco en el centro, para posteriormente empezar una oleada de puñetazos a gran velocidad, donde al chocar los puños, se producían unas grandes ondeas de viento que lanzaban piedras por los aires y que hacían temblar la tierra

El peli rojo estaba emocionado, por fin tenía un verdadero combate, mientras sus adversarios daban lo mejor de sí

Tsunade, pese a ser más fuerte que su compañero, empezaba a cansarse, ella no era tan rápida ni resistente como el cuarto Raikage, por lo que no estaba acostumbrada a golpear con tanta velocidad, por lo que se vio obligada a retirarse e invocar a una babosa para curarse

 **Naruto:** Valla, parece que solo estamos tu y yo- dijo sin perder la sonrisa de su cara mientras seguía golpeando rápidamente a su adversario

 **A:** "Mierda… este mocoso no parece cansado, con razón venció al Kyubi completo de un solo golpe"- pensó el Raikage mientras esquivaba y repelía los golpes de su adversario

 **Naruto:** Entiendo- dijo deteniendo sin esfuerzo los golpes del Kage, para asombro de los espectadores mientras el gigante intentaba liberarse del agarre- sabes, pensaba que esto sería más largo, pero si eso ocurriera podríamos hacer muchos destrozos en la aldea- dijo sin soltar a su adversario que le dio varias patadas en su abdomen para ver que no le hizo nada de daño- tendré que acabar con esto, quizás peleemos en un lugar menos poblado- dijo para soltar los puños del Kage, y darle un potente puñetazo en el estómago al Kage de Kumo que lo dejo totalmente inconsciente

Los presentes se quedaron sin palabras al ver como el Raikage, uno de los shinobis más fuertes y rápidos de la historia, había acabado tirado en el suelo con un solo puñetazo

El peli rojo entonces se plantó delante de la rubia, dándole otro puñetazo en su estómago dejándola inconsciente, para posteriormente atraparla con un brazo, evitando que cayera al suelo y ponerla suavemente en el suelo

 **Naruto:** Lo siento, pero no podrás vengar a los Namikaze el día de hoy- dijo para posteriormente cruzarse de brazos, bajo la mirada atónita de los espectadores

 **Mei:** Ganador de este encuentro… Naruto Uzumaki Terumi, Líder del clan Uzumaki- dijo para que todos dieran aplausos al ganador que se retiraba de la arena

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo, por ahora, antes en el último capítulo de MONSTER MUSUME NO DRAGNEEL (Capítulo 11) dije que no podría subir este historia, pero al final pude acabar el capítulo y traerlo para vuestro disfrute**

 **También quiero decir que el combate a sido corto, ya que si tenemos en cuenta el nivel de Naruto con el del Raikage y el de Tsunade, estos dos son unos gusanos al lado de Naruto, por esa razón ha sido tan corto, si Naruto se hubiese puesto serio, habría destruido media aldea con un ataque, y no os preocupéis por los enemigos naturales de los akuma no saru, pronto harán acto de presencia**

 **Y bueno, sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
